


This is MY Ghost Adventures

by GACfan4Life



Series: This is MY Ghost Adventures [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Ghosts, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy is a skeptic when it comes to the paranormal, but when her friends want her to join them on their ghost hunts and tv show, will she do it? And what is going on with Candy and Zak? Are they friends? Friends with benefits? Or are they in love with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Thursday  
  
** “This is Candice Wilson saying that today will be in the upper 80s and tonight will be in the lower 80s. And as you can see we have strong storms headed this way and it will be here tomorrow afternoon, we’ll show you the week forecast in 10 minutes, back to you Abby.” I said, and as soon as I was clear I went back to my desk to get more information about the weather.  
  
While I was looking at the radars I heard someone in my ear  
  
“Come with me”  
  
so I turned around to look at who was whispering to me but I saw nobody there so I looked at the radars again. Then it was time for a break so I got up to get a cup of coffee. When I entered the break room it felt kind of chilly but I wrote it off as of course it’s going to be cooler in here because there aren’t that many machines in here. When I reached for the coffee pot I felt a hand on my hand and I looked to see who was there, but there was nobody there, so I forgot the coffee and ran out of the break room.  
  
I was standing in front of the green screen getting ready to talk about the weather.  
  
“Alright get ready, 3, 2, 1” said the camera operator.  
  
“Thank you for tuning into Las Vegas 4 News I’m Candice Wilson bringing you the up to date weather” I said.  
  
When I was about to start giving the weather I saw a shadowy figure near the camera and my jaw dropped for a second and then I continued  
  
“Today’s high will be in the upper 80s and tonight will be in the lower 80s. Friday afternoon is when are big storm comes in, and we’ll keep you posted on that once more information comes in. Here’s your 5 day forecast, tomorrow we have a 90% of storms, Saturday we will be sunny in the mid 80s, Sunday will be cloudy in the mid 70s, Monday we’ll have a 50% chance of rain, and Tuesday will be partly cloudy in the upper 70s, Thank you for watching the Las Vegas 4 News, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”  
  
And I was clear to get off of the green screen.  
  
“Why did you hesitate for a second, it looked like you saw something?” said James, he was the camera operator.  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” I said walking past him to get my stuff.  
  
“Try me”  
  
“Fine, would you believe me if I told you that I saw a shadow standing by your camera?”  
  
“You saw a shadow?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“That was a good one Candice” he said laughing.  
  
“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me, now if you don’t mind I’m going home” said and left the building to get in my car.  
  
Before I turned my car on I took out my cell phone and dialed a number that I knew to well, when this person answered my heart began fluttering because of his voice.  
  
“Hello”  
  
“Hey Zak, can I come over or is it a bad time for me to because I’ve got a situation that I have to tell you about”  
  
“Sure, I was about to call you to tell you to come over so we can talk”  
  
“Really, well I’ll be there in 10 minutes okay?”  
  
“Okay see you then, bye”  
  
“Bye”  
  
And we hung up, I started the car and started towards his house. When I got there I saw a couple of more vehicles and I knew that those vehicles belonged to Nick and Aaron, so I parked next to Nick’s car and got out and went inside Zak’s house. When I went through the front door I saw Aaron and Nick sitting on the couch and Zak was standing up with his arms crossed looking at them, they were probably talking about another place to investigate. So I made myself known by saying,  
  
“Hey guys, how’s it going?”  
  
“Fine” said Nick and Aaron.  
  
“Come and sit down and tell us what happened Candy” Zak said.  
  
I looked at him suspiciously and sat down on the couch and said,  
  
“What do you mean tell you guys what happened?”  
  
“Well you looked shocked and scared earlier when we were watching, so what happened?” Zak said.  
  
I sighed and said, “Nothing gets past you does it Zak?”  
  
He smirked and said, “No, now spill it”  
  
I looked at him and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his smirk and I started talking.  
  
“Well while I was looking at the radars earlier I heard someone say in my ear come here, I looked and nobody was there, then in the break room I was trying to get a cup of coffee but someone put there hand on my hand and nobody was there, so I ran out of the room, and when I was on the air I saw a shadow figure by the camera.”  
  
Before Zak could comment we heard someone come through the door, we all turned around and saw Christine, Zak’s girlfriend. I didn’t like this girl, she thought she was better than all of the other girls because she had breast implants and she was a model. I don’t see what Zak sees in her but oh well.  
  
So Nick, Aaron and me turned back around to look at Zak and Christine came into the living room where we were and said,  
  
“Hey Nick and Aaron”  
  
“Hey” they said. She then looked at me and said,  
  
“Oh, Courtney it’s been such a long time, how are you?”  
  
I crossed my arms and legs and glared at her saying.  
  
“Number 1 CHR-IS-TINE my name is CA-ND-ICE and number 2 why would you care about how I’m doing?”  
  
“Because I haven’t seen you in a while” she said  
  
“You see me all the time on the TV you dumbass” I said, but whispered the last part. Nick and Aaron looked at me in shock since I never cuss unless I’m really mad. Then I snapped  
  
“YOU GUYS CAN QUIT LOOKING AT ME” then they stopped looking at me. I got up and said,  
  
“Zak I’ll talk to you later about what happened at the studio, okay?”  
  
And with that I left, I got in my car and took off. When I got home I went inside and fell on the couch crying myself to sleep. I woke up about midnight hearing strange noises is the kitchen so I got up to see what it was. When I got to the kitchen I turned the light on and saw all the cabinets and drawers open so I grabbed a knife real quick to protect myself incase there was anybody in my house. I started searching the house but found nothing so I put the knife back and called the one person I could count on, Zak. I dialed his number and I heard a voice on the other line say,  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey Zak, it’s me Candice, do you think I could come back over to sleep?” I asked blushing  
  
“Sure, what’s going on?”  
  
“I’ll tell you when I get there”  
  
“Okay, bye”  
  
“Bye”  
  
So I hung up and got a change of clothes locked the house up and left. When I got to Zak’s place his lights were on, meaning he was waiting for me, I pulled into the drive way, got out and went to his door and knocked on it. When the door opened I had to control myself since he only had a pair of pants on. I could see his muscular arms, his abs, his hot chest, and messy hair from him being asleep, I was lost in thought until I heard,  
  
“Are you coming in or are you going to stand out there?”  
  
I snapped out of it and went inside, he closed the door, turned around and said,  
  
“So what’s with the midnight visit?”  
  
“Well there’s something in my house” I said. He looked at me confused and said,  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up to noises in the kitchen so I got up to check it out and I found nothing in the kitchen or the rest of my house.”  
  
“It was probably a mouse or the wind”  
  
“No it wasn’t unless the wind or mice can open all of the cabinets and drawers in my kitchen.”  
  
“The mouse could have learned how to open everything” he said with a chuckle.  
  
“That’s not funny Zak” I said with tears in my eyes  
  
“I’m sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood alittle, well it kind of sounds like you have a spirit in your house”  
  
“thanks for trying to lighten the mood, so where do I sleep, since I have to be at work in a few hours?”  
  
“Right there” he said pointing to the couch that had the bed pulled out.  
  
“Oh” I said walking to it and flopping down, then I said, “Well goodnight Zak, see you in the morning”  
  
“Night” he said and shut off all of the lights and went to bed. I started yawning and soon fell asleep.  
  
 **Friday**  
  
I woke up with someone shaking me so I turn to my other side and pulled the covers over my head. Then I heard a low growl and then the covers got ripped off of me then I raised up to see who took the covers and I said,  
  
“Zak, what the heck do you think you’re doing!?”  
  
“It’s time for you to get up and go to work”  
  
“Yes mother” I said irritated while getting up and going to the bathroom to change and wash up a bit. When I was done I came out and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and Zak came in and said,  
  
“Well me, Aaron, and Nick are going to Ireland to investigate a castle that is said to be haunted, and if you are to scared to go back home” he handed me a key and said, “You can stay here until you feel safe back at your place”  
  
“Thanks Zak” I looked at the clock and said, “I’ve got to go or I’m going to be late” Me and Zak left the house and got into our cars and drove off in different directions.  
  
I arrived at the news station and went right to my desk to get all of the weather information as I could. Abby came up to my desk and said  
  
“Is everything okay Candice, I called your phone last night to see if you wanted to go out this weekend?”  
  
“Yeah everything’s fine, I was just at a friends house last night”  
  
“Would it be that hot guy friend of yours?”  
  
“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t, you’ll never know” I said with a giggle  
  
“So you did go to his house, what did you guys do?” she asked slyly  
  
“We didn’t do anything like that, so get that out of your head”  
  
“Oh! But you wanted something to happen didn’t you?” she said smirking  
  
I blushed and said, “If you don’t mind I’ve got work to do” then I turned back to the computers. Abby started laughing and then my phone went off and I looked at the caller I.D and blushed more.  
  
Abby saw this and said, “well speak of the devil, I’ll let you be while you talk to him, bye” then she walked off to the break room. I answered the phone  
  
“Hello”  
  
“Hey Candy, anything happen yet?”  
  
“No not that I kn-”  
  
I was cut off by Abby screaming, so I jumped up and ran to the break room and when I got in there, there was this see through human standing near the coffee maker with a menacing look in his face. I froze, I couldn’t breath all I could do was stand there and do nothing. And then he disappeared. I heard Zak’s voice over the phone ask,  
  
“Hey, Candice is everything okay?”  
  
“Huh, Oh, um Zak there was a man in the break room” I said with a shaky voice  
  
“Well he must have been good looking if you stopped talking to me” he said with a chuckle  
  
“No Zak, I mean a saw a man that was see through AKA a ghost”  
  
“No way, what did he look like?, how old was he?, did he say anything?” he went on and on until I said  
  
“ZAK, Quit asking me all of these questions, I’ve got to get back to work, I’ll talk to you later, bye” I hung up and went to my desk to get my presentation ready.  
  
A few minutes later it was time for me to give the weather so I stood in front of the green screen a started talking  
  
“Good morning everyone this is Candice Wilson here to tell you that the storm has weakened so it will just be a quick rain shower, so for those of you that are traveling this weekend the rain won’t stop you. And here’s a look at this weekends weather. Saturday’s high will be in the upper 70s and Sunday’s high will be in the lower 80s. I’ll be giving you guys more information when we get it, back to you Abby.”  
  
Then I went back to my desk to do my work when the whole studio’s power went out. I started breathing heavy because I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Then I heard Abby say,  
  
“When is the backup generator coming on?”  
  
“I disabled it HAHAHA” an eerily voice said and everyone heard it.  
  
I looked to where that voice came from and I saw this man in ripped up and bloody clothes, I could take what I was seeing, the last thing I remember was the lights turning back on and people yelling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is what heaven feels like- nice, warm, and soft. But what’s that beeping noise and how come someone is saying my name. That voice it sounds familiar, no it couldn’t be…_  
  
My eyes shot open and I found myself hooked up to a heart monitor on my right, that’s when I heard Zak’s voice  
  
“Glad to see that you’re finally awake”  
  
I looked to my left and saw Zak, Nick and, Aaron. That’s when I sat up holding my head and said,  
  
“I thought you guys were going out of town to shoot for the show?”  
  
“We were, but one of your co-workers called Zak and said you went to the hospital because you blacked out” said Aaron  
  
“Thank you Aaron, but I could’ve said that myself” Zak said sounding annoyed.  
  
“So how are you feeling?” Nick said  
  
“I’m fine except for this headache.”  
  
Just then the nurse walked in and said  
  
“I’m glad to see that you’re awake Ms. Wilson, here’s some aspirin for the headache”  
  
She handed me the aspirin and I got my cup of water and took the aspirin.  
  
“Let’s see, you’re vital signs look like there fine, You will be released in a few hours”  
  
“Thank you nurse” I said, she then smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
“Well” Zak said while getting up from the chair “Since you going to be released soon, I guess we should go and get ready for our lockdown”  
  
“Where is your lockdown?”  
  
Zak smirked and said, “We postponed the one we were supposed to do”  
  
“Zak, your not telling me anything, just spill it, you’re making my headache worse” I growled  
  
“You’re no fun, I thought you would realize that we’re headed to the news station for the lockdown, and you’re coming with us” he said crossing his arms  
  
“WHAT?! You want me to go back to the news station with you guys so you can find this ghost or whatever you want to call it and get hurt again, no way no how” I said crossing my arms and looking out the window while puffing out my cheeks.  
  
 _Puffing out my cheeks always work with Zak, so I don’t have to go_ I thought, then I heard Aaron and Nick chuckle alittle and I heard Zak say  
  
“That’s not going to work this time Candy, if you want to get this entity to leave you alone, you have to come with us and help us”  
  
he then started walking to the other side of the bed and got in my way so I couldn’t see out the window anymore, he looked in my eyes and said “Please.”  
  
I sighed because I knew I lost this battle with him and said, “Fine you win, but if I end up in the hospital again you’re paying my medical bill, understand?”  
  
“Of course, we‘ll be back to pick you up around six, bye” he said and then walked out the door  
  
“Well I guess we’ll be seeing you later, I would get some sleep so you can investigate from seven tonight until seven in the morning, bye” said Aaron  
  
“I was about to say that, you better take his advice though, see you later” said Nick.  
  
They walked out the door and taking Aaron and Nick’s advice I laid down and went to sleep.  
  
“Hello? Is there anybody here?” I said walking down a long dark hallway. I then heard footsteps so I turned around and said,  
  
“Hello?” no reply so I turned back around and walked down the dark hallway again. Then I heard  
  
“Your boyfriend’s going to die” in my left ear so I turned that direction and looked around and nothing was there.  
  
“Who ever is here show yourself, this isn’t funny anymore!” I said, then there was an evil laugh and then I heard it talk again in my right ear  
  
“Hurry, he’s going to die” so I turned to the right and said,  
  
“Who? Who’s going to die?” I asked in a worried tone and it said  
  
“The really tall guy in the group that is in the storage room” and then that thing was gone.  
  
I stood there for a moment wondering what that thing was talking about. My body went cold when I realized who it meant, Zak. I turned around and started running to the storage room yelling Zak’s name. When I finally got there I saw Zak laying lifelessly on the floor, I ran towards him and shook him, but no response. Tears were coming out my eyes as I yelled for help.  
  
My eyes shot open and I sat up drenched in sweat, then I heard  
  
“Boy, that must have been some dream”  
  
I looked to see that Zak was standing right next to the bed. I was so happy I reached over and hugged him around his waist while crying. Nick and Aaron looked worried, Nick was about to say something but Zak beat him to it.  
  
“What’s wrong Candy? I’ve never seen you so scared yet happy at the same time” he said while taking a hold of me in his and rubbing my back gently, I felt safe like this, in his arms. I finally stopped crying and let go of him and he let go of me.  
  
“I had a nightmare, I was with you guys, I don’t know where we were but there was a long hallway and a storage room”  
  
I stopped because I didn’t want to go on but Zak insisted, so I went on and told them the dream. After I was done I had tears in my eyes threatening to fall but I held it until Zak hugged me again and I broke down.  
  
“It was only a dream, nothings going to happen Candy” Zak said soothingly  
  
“He’s right Candy, nothings going to happen, you should just forget about it” Nick said.  
  
“You know Zak, he won’t let nothing happen to him or you” Aaron said, and then his eyes got big when he said the last part.  
  
Zak looked at Aaron and gave him a death glare and said  
  
“He’s right I won’t let nothing happen to me, you, Nick, and Aaron”  
  
I looked up at him and mumbled  
  
“You’re right, it was just a dream” but something in my mind is telling me it‘s not a dream. But I laid off the subject and said excitedly  
  
“So when do I leave? Can I go now? Please! Please! Pleassssse!” they all laughed and if on cue the doctor came in with papers and said  
  
“Well Candice, it looks like you get to go home now”  
  
I threw my hands up in the air and said  
  
“YAY! I get to go home”  
  
The doctor chuckled and handed me the papers to sign. I signed them and he took the heart monitor off and took the needles out and said  
  
“You’re free to go”  
  
“Thank you doctor” I said and walked out of the room with the guys right behind me.  
  
“Alright, now we can go to our lockdown” Zak said. I cleared my throat and the guys looked at me  
  
“I need to go home first so I can change into something comfortable, don’t you guys think?” I said while pointing at the clothes I had on.  
  
“She’s right Zak, she needs to have comfortable clothes on if she’s locked down with us” Nick said jokingly  
  
“Fine, but Candy you need to hurry if we’re going to make it on time” Zak said sighing.  
  
Then we all got into the Ghost Adventures Crew van and went to my house so I could change. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Aaron started talking into his camera.  
  
“This is Aaron’s vlog and we had to cancel our lockdown that we had planned so we could help our friend Candice with a ghost problem” he then pointed the camera in my direction and I gave him a look that said ‘get that thing out of my face’ And Aaron turned the camera to Nick so Nick could talk to it.  
  
“She’s not really happy right now because someone forced her to come with us *cough* Zak *cough*” he then smiled. Aaron turned the camera over to Zak and Zak said  
  
“I didn’t force her, she came willingly”  
  
“Whatever Zak, you wouldn’t stop bugging me until I came with you guys” I said crossing my arms and looking out the window.  
  
Aaron turned his camera to me and said while chuckling “We’ve known her for a long time, so we’re used to her little temper tantrums, so I guess this is goodbye for now, Aaron‘s vlog out” and then he shut the camera off as soon as we pulled into my driveway.  
  
I got out and said  
  
“I’ll be right back” then I walked up to my front porch and went thru my big white French doors and went to my room to change.  
  
When I was done I was wearing a black t-shirt that was tight but not to tight, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. I then walked out of the house and locked the doors and went to the guys.  
  
“Are you ready now Candy?” Zak said  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be” I said getting in the van and the guys did to. When we pulled out of the driveway and headed to the news station I asked  
  
“Don’t you guys have to interview the workers or something?”  
  
“We already finished the interviews” Nick said  
  
“When” I asked  
  
“When you were in the hospital waiting to be released” Nick answered.  
  
Then rest of the trip was quiet. When we finally got there I knew there was no way to get out of this. We all got out and got the equipment into the building so we could set it up.  
  
“Here’s a camera for you” Zak said while handing me a camera  
  
“Geez, thanks” I said dryly  
  
“Everybody got everything?” Zak said  
  
“Yeah” me, Nick and Aaron said together  
  
“Alright, well time to get locked down” Zak said excitedly  
  
Everyone turned their cameras on and started recording.  
  
“We have our exterior night vision camera set up and Bob is going to lock us in and you are going to let us out at seven in the morning right?”  
  
Zak said pointing to the camera and putting a hand on Bob’s shoulder  
  
“Yes sir, good luck you guys” Bob said while all of us walked into the news station  
  
“I’m going to need more than luck Bob” I said sighing.  
  
He chuckled and said “Candice you’ve got three men with you nothing will happen to you” he then shut and locked the door  
  
“Well you heard it we our officially locked in the news station, now to review where we put the X cameras” Zak said while walking to a news desk and me Nick and Aaron followed.  
  
“Our first camera is in the break room, that’s where my friend Candice and her co-worker saw a full bodied apparition, our second camera is in the..” Zak said but got cut off because my camera went out  
  
“Hey Zak, um my camera just shut down and it had full battery in it” I said kind of nervous  
  
“WHAT?!” he said took the camera to look at it and I heard Aaron say while taking out his earphones  
  
“Damn, that hurt”  
  
Zak looked at him and said “What happened?”  
  
“Dude, my audio just went out”  
  
“WHAT?!” me and Zak said together  
  
“I’m serious, I had the camera on you guys and all of a sudden my audio died.”  
  
Oh no, does that mean… I thought  
  
“Zak is this thing draining everything so it can hurt us” I said while shaking slightly  
  
“Candice, it’s probably just draining everything so it can show itself to us” Nick said trying to calm me down but deep down he knew it was going to hurt one of us if not all of us.  
  
“So, you’re draining all of our batteries so you can fight us, well come do it right now, come scratch me!” Zak said and waited a few seconds and nothing happened, he then changed the batteries in my camera and Aaron’s audio and he started going over cameras again  
  
“Alright, the second camera is in the weather center, that’s where people have heard voices and seen a mist, and the third camera is set up in the storage room, people have seen shadows and heard talking in there, so let’s get going” and with that we shut off the flashlights and began investigating.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, let’s go to the break room and do some EVPs” Zak said  
  
We all started walking towards the break room until I heard something so I stopped and looked in the direction the noise came from. Aaron seen me stop and he said  
  
“What’s up Candice?” then Nick and Zak stopped and looked at me and I said while looking at them and then back too where I heard the noise  
  
“I heard something coming from that way, it sounded like some kind of machine starting up but I know there’s no machines that way.”  
  
Zak walked to me and said  
  
“You had the voice recorder recording didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah” I said  
  
“Well why don’t you play it back so we can hear it.”  
  
I started rewinding the audio and then pressed play and over the recorder we heard what sounded like a computer start up and a beep.  
  
“Alright, change of plans, I want Aaron and Candice go to where that noise came from and me and Nick will go to the break room”  
  
“Dude, no way I don’t want to go find that noise” Aaron said horrified  
  
“Aaron it’s not up for debate, now go” Zak said  
  
“But Zak if Aaron freaks out, no offense Aaron, but if he freaks out I’m going to freak out and then something will happen and I’ll end up in the hospital again!” I said  
  
“Okay fine Candice and Nick will find where the noise came from and me and Aaron will go to the break room” Zak said getting irritated  
  
“But…” I got cut off when Nick said  
  
“Come on Candice” Nick said while walking past me so I started to follow him.  
  
While me an Nick were walking I was looking at the LCD screen on the camera when I saw an orb go into Nick’s head. So I said  
  
“Nick I just saw an orb go into the back of your head”  
  
He then stopped, which caused me to stop and he said  
  
“Are you sure it wasn’t dust or a bug?”  
  
“Yes I’m sure, if it was dust it would fly everywhere and if it was a bug you could see it’s wings”  
  
“Easy Candice, I was just checking, so tell me when are you going to confess to Zak?”  
  
I started blushing and thought  
  
 _Why is he bringing this up now when we’re suppose to be investigating…unless he wants me to confess so he can show Zak the tape_  
  
“Hello Candice are you going to answer me?”  
  
“What was the question?” like I didn’t already know  
  
He sighed and said “I said when are you going to confess to Zak?”  
  
“Wh-What are you talking about, confess what to him?” then I started walking  
  
“You know confess your love for him”  
  
“WHAT?!” and then I tripped over something and fell on my butt  
  
“Are you crazy Nick, I don’t like him like that, now can you help me up so we can get this investigation done” I said while I put my hand out for help.  
  
“Candice I was just playing, you’re secrets safe with me” he said while helping me up and then we started walking again.  
  
We then came to a room and started doing an EVP session  
  
“If there is anyone here with us can you come and do something to Nick over here” I said and pointed to Nick  
  
“Why are you still here, what’s keeping you from resting in peace?” Nick asked  
  
I then felt chilled all of a sudden and I said while looking at Nick and Nick was looking at me  
  
“Are you next to me? Can you tell me what you want?”  
  
“Boyfriend” said a male’s voice  
  
My breath got caught in my throat and Nick seen the panic on my face so he came to me and said  
  
“Calm down Candice, tell me what did it say?”  
  
So I calmed down the best I could and said  
  
“He said boyfriend”  
  
Nick then asked  
  
“If you’re still here with us, tell us who’s boyfriend?”  
  
Then I got sick to my stomach, it felt like I was going to throw up so I said  
  
“Nick I need to get out of here, I feel like I’m going to throw up”  
  
“Alright, let’s go”  
  
We then walked back to base and I sat down in a chair while Nick got me a bottled water.  
  
Why was I feeling like that I was fine before Nick asked that question  
  
Nick then came back with a bottled water and handed it to me  
  
“Thanks Nick”  
  
“No problem, so back to our previous conversation, when are you going to tell him?”  
  
I was about to blow up on Nick when I heard  
  
“Tell him what?”  
  
I looked at Nick and he had a smirk on his face so I turned around to look at Zak and Aaron and I answered quickly  
  
“He wanted to know when I was going to tell you we had some strange things happen to us in a room”  
  
“What room was it?” Zak said excitedly  
  
“Um, I don’t know all I know was there was a lot of boxes and old things that we used to use” I said and then thought  
  
 _Wait a minute, boxes, old things…THE STORAGE ROOM. No my dream is coming true, no it can’t be._  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Aaron say  
  
“Candice are you okay? It looks like you just seen a ghost or something”  
  
“It was the storage room, Zak you can’t go in that room, please don’t go in that room, it was just like in my dream that I had!”  
  
I said putting my head in my hands after I was done speaking. I then felt someone’s hand on my knee and I looked to see Zak kneeling in front of me and he said  
  
“Candice why are you crying?”  
  
I didn’t even realize I was crying, so I wiped them away and said  
  
“I wasn’t crying! But Zak please don’t go in that room”  
  
“Candice, I’ve got to go in that room, but I’ll have Nick and Aaron with me okay?”  
  
“Okay, but what about me?”  
  
“You stay here so you don’t get hurt. And I want you to watch the monitors okay”  
  
“Fine, but please be careful”  
  
“I will” he then got up and turned towards Nick and Aaron and said  
  
“Let’s go guys”  
  
And then they left to go to the storage room. When they got there I saw them enter the room and I heard Nick say to Zak and Aaron  
  
“Candice got sick in here earlier, that’s why we were at base when you guys came”  
  
And with that Zak took over with his provoking  
  
“So was it you that made Candice sick? Why don’t you come do something to us, or do you just like making women sick? I dare you to show yourself you bastard!”  
  
I was watching the monitor when I saw some kind of orb come from the upper right corner of the room and it was heading towards Zak. So I jumped up and ran to the storage room thinking  
  
 _No, I’m not going to let this dream come true_  
  
I then ran into the room and said  
  
“You guys need to get out of here”  
  
“I thought Zak told you to stay at base, go back to base Candice” Nick said worriedly  
  
“Why, what’s going on?”  
  
I then saw Zak doubled over with his hands in fists, it looked like he was fighting for something. I then said  
  
“What happened to him?”  
  
“His possessed Candice” Aaron said  
  
“WHAT?!” I said and then started walking towards him but Nick caught me by the waist and said  
  
“That’s not a good idea Candice, he’s going to hurt you if you get closer”  
  
I pushed Nick away from me and said  
  
“I don’t care right now, he said he wouldn’t let anything happen to him” I said with tears in my eyes. I then started walking towards Zak again and I said  
  
“Zak come on you can fight it, I know you can”  
  
Zak then looked up at me with this menacing look but I held my ground and I heard Aaron say  
  
“Candice, come on get away from him”  
  
But I ignored him and said  
  
“Zak I know you’re stronger than this, fight back, come back to the people that love you!”  
  
Zak then got on his knees and was breathing heavy so I kneeled in front of him and said while crying  
  
“Please Zak, fight back.”  
  
“Hey Candice an orb just came out of Zak and disappeared” Aaron said  
  
I was watching Zak the entire time and I seen something change he wasn’t possessed anymore so I lunged forward and cried in his shoulder. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I heard him whisper  
  
“I thought I told you to stay at base?”  
  
“You did, but I came to tell you that an orb was coming at you and I didn’t want to see you hurt” I said crying harder, he then tightened his grip on me and said  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
When I was done crying we all went back to base to review the evidence. Nick he was busy listening to all the EVPs and Aaron was watching the possession footage, and I was watching or should I say trying to watch Aaron’s and Zak’s break room footage, which that meant Zak was watching me and Nick. I glared towards Nick because I knew he set this up on purpose.  
  
“Hey guys I saw the orb that Candice was talking about, it came out of the upper right corner of the room when you were provoking it Zak” Aaron said  
  
Then Nick said  
  
“Hey Zak when you and Aaron were in the break room, you asked ‘why are you here?’ you then get a response that says ‘girl’” Nick said  
  
“When me and Nick were in the storage room I got ‘boyfriend’ as a response” I said  
  
“Yeah I heard that on the recorder and when we were all in the storage room some male voice said completed” Nick said  
  
“I wonder what completed means” Aaron said  
  
“Was there any other EVPs Nick?” Zak said  
  
“No those were the only ones”  
  
I was watching the Zak and Aaron footage thinking  
  
 _Okay so those were the only three EVPs we caught, so what does it mean. I get boyfriend, Zak gets girl and when we’re all in the storage room we get completed… WAIT_  
  
“Hey Aaron can I see the footage of when I was talking to Zak on the big screen? And Nick can you play that EVP that said completed when I tell you to?”  
  
“Sure” they said at the same time.  
  
Zak looked at me with an eyebrow raised and then back to the screen. I was watching the screen and saw the part where I kneeled down to Zak and I said  
  
“Nick play it” he did and that’s when I saw the orb come out of Zak and vanish  
  
 _Oh my… it tried to get me and Zak together_  
  
I was shocked why would a spirit try to get me and Zak together  
  
“Hey Candy, did you figure something out?” Zak said breaking me from my thoughts  
  
I squeaked alittle and said  
  
“No I didn’t figure anything out, anyway shouldn’t we be packing up, shouldn’t Bob be letting us out soon?”  
  
“She’s right, we better get packing” Aaron said while getting up  
  
“Yeah, let’s get packing up, and Candy you’re going to tell me later on what you figured out” Zak said while getting up. And with that we started packing up  
  
 _You know I actually liked investigating with them even though it was scary at some points, maybe I’ll work with them again_ I thought as I was packing the equipment up.  
  
When we were done Bob was at the door unlocking it once it was unlocked he said  
  
“Well it looks like you guys survived”  
  
“Barely, well I‘ll see you tomorrow Bob” I said helping the guys get everything into the van  
  
“Alright” he said and walked into the building.  
  
The guys dropped me off at my house so I could get some sleep and that’s what I did as soon as I got in my house I fell on the couch and I was out for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my phone ringing so I got up to answer it.  
  
“Hello?” I said  
  
“Hey Candice, it’s Abby, are you coming into work today?”  
  
“What do you mean? I’m off work today”  
  
“Well you were but Scott’s wife just had her baby a few hours ago, so he’s MIA (Missing In Action) for a week”  
  
I sighed and said “Fine, I’ll be there in 20 minutes, bye”  
  
“Bye” she said and we hung up.  
  
I went to my room to change into my work clothes. I put on a tan blouse, khaki pants, and tan high heeled shoes. I brushed out my brown medium length hair to get all of the knots out and put it into a bun. I brushed my teeth and headed out the door to go to work.  
  
When I pulled into the parking lot, I parked my blue 2010 Volvo C70 Convertible and got out and headed inside. Once inside Abby saw me and ran to me and said  
  
“So how are you feeling?”  
  
“I was fine until I had to come back today”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I was here last night ghost hunting with the guys”  
  
“Oh, wait, what? You and the guys were here last night investigating?”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“Well, how’d it go?”  
  
“It was interesting, now can I get to work so I can go home and get alittle more sleep?”  
  
“Fine, but I want details later okay?”  
  
“Nothing happened between me and him, and I’m sure it will be on T.V soon” I said and walked to my desk to get the information ready.  
  
“Alright the weather will be up next, so stay tuned” I heard so I finished getting the weather report ready.  
  
“Okay, we’re back in 3, 2, 1, GO!” the cameraman said.  
  
“Good afternoon everybody, this is Candice Wilson filling in for Scott, he will be back next week, now let’s get to the weather, today is going to be very nice, we’ll be in the upper 80s and tonight will drop into the low 70s. Now time to take a look at the rest of the week, Monday upper 70s, Tuesday low 70s, Wednesday low 70s, Thursday upper 60s. And I’ll be back tomorrow to tell you guys when we think are first snow will be” I said and then the cameraman said  
  
“Clear”  
  
I then sat back down in my office chair to relax until I heard Abby say  
  
“So, what are you going to do for your birthday, it’s next month”  
  
“I don’t really know what I’m going to do on my birthday, I think the guys are going to take me out on my birthday like they do every year” I said shrugging and looking at her  
  
“Well let me know and if they don’t take you out, I’ll take you out okay?”  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you later, okay Abby”  
  
“Okay, bye”  
  
“Bye” I said and then got up and walked out of the building and got into my car and drove to Zak’s house to see how the guys were doing.  
  
When I pulled into his driveway I saw Zak’s car, Aaron’s car, Nick’s car, and Christine’s car.Oh what joy she’s here I thought while getting out of my car and walking to the door. I was about to knock when I heard Zak yell  
  
“Will you let me explain, quit jumping to conclusions all the time Christine”  
  
“No, I’ve heard enough for today, I’m leaving”  
  
And then the door opened to reveal Christine walking out of the house, but not before she gave me a death glare. I looked at her and rolled my eyes and then she walked down the steps and got in her car and left. Zak then came to the door and said  
  
“Come on in Candy”  
  
“Are you sure, I don’t want to bother you if you’re fighting with Christine” I said with a smirk  
  
“I’m sure, now get in here” he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside.  
  
When I was inside I sat on the couch and said  
  
“Hey guys, how’s it going?”  
  
“Nothing much, just got done watching a soap opera before you came” Aaron said with a chuckle and I laughed and said  
  
“Really, what was it about this time?” I then turned to Zak waiting for him to tell me  
  
“She thinks I’m cheating on her with somebody else” he said while crossing his arms  
  
“Well are you?” I said, even though I already knew the answer  
  
“No, I’m not cheating on her Candy, you should know I wouldn’t cheat on a woman”  
  
“I was just playing Zak, don’t take it so personal” I said  
  
“Well Zak, we’re going to get out of here and go home, we’ve got other things to do, so we’ll see you later” Nick said while getting up followed by Aaron  
  
“Well bye guys” I said  
  
“Bye” they said and left.  
  
“So, Candy…” Zak started and then stopped to look out the window to make sure Nick and Aaron actually left, which they did so he started back up  
  
“Tell me…” he then uncrossed his arms and slowly made his way towards me which started to make me alittle nervous  
  
“What did you figure out with that evidence?” he finished and when I looked up he was right in front of me with that smirk.  
  
 _Uh oh, I’m in trouble_ I thought and looked for a way to get passed him, but there wasn’t.  
  
“I-I don’t know what you mean Zak” I said while scooting away from him  
  
“Oh, but I think you do” he said walking towards me again.  
  
I took that chance to jump off the couch and make a run for it. But it didn’t go so well, he grabbed my wrist and tossed me back on the couch and started tickling me.  
  
“HAHAHAHA, ZAK, PLEASE, HAHAHAHA, STOP, HAHAHAHA” I said while laughing  
  
“Not until you tell me what you figured out” he said still tickling me  
  
“Ok, Ok, I’ll tell you, but I have to go to the bathroom” I said in between laughs.  
  
He stopped tickling me and let me up off the couch and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door and shouted  
  
“I’M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU”  
  
“Yes you are Candy, you’ve got to come out of there sooner or later” he said while standing on the other side of the door.  
  
I sighed because I knew he was right. Then I got an idea, I took out my cellphone and called his house. I heard it ring and I heard him walk away from the door, so I opened the door and made a run for the front door. I was almost there until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I was pushed up against a wall.  
  
“Now Candy, that’s not very fair using your cellphone to call my house and then make a run for it when I walk away from the bathroom door” Zak said with a smirk as he took my phone away and tossed it on the table that was by the front door.  
  
“Zak, you’re not being fair, your using your height and strength to get me to tell you what happened” I said pouting  
  
“Well that’s what happens when you hide something from me Candy, and it’s not my fault that you are short”  
  
“It‘s not my fault that I‘m 5’2” and your 6’, you jerk” I said trying to hit him but he caught my hands and pinned them above my head with one hand.  
  
My heart stopped because my best friend and crush had me pinned to his wall with one hand holding my arms together above my head, I didn’t think Zak could get so serious with someone for not telling him something. I then realized how close we were, are bodies were barley touching each other. Then I felt a finger under my chin lifting my head up and I looked at Zak.  
  
“So Candy, you can’t go anywhere now, now tell me what did you figure out?”  
  
 _Oh, he’s driving me crazy and not in a bad way either_ I thought and then finally gave in.  
  
“Well, when I got that EVP that said boyfriend, and you got girl, and then when you got possessed and I came in and the spirit left you and said completed, the spirit was trying to get us together.”  
  
When I was done he looked confused so I had to break it down for him  
  
“EVP I got ’boyfriend’ AKA you, EVP you got ’girl’ AKA me, you getting possessed and I came in, then got EVP ‘completed’ AKA the spirit tried making us a couple”  
  
“So what you’re saying is that entity tried hooking us up together?” he said with his face getting closer to mine  
  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean” I said as our lips kept getting closer until they barley touched and then we heard  
  
“Oh Zak, I’m sorry for not listening…to…you” Christine said barging in with Nick and Aaron behind her trying to stop her.  
  
Zak then let go of me and backed up away from me and faced Christine, Nick and Aaron.  
  
“So I was right all along, you were cheating on me”  
  
“No, it’s not what it looks like” Zak said walking towards Christine, which made my heart ache  
  
“I don’t want to here it, we’re through Zak, and besides I already found another boyfriend” she said and then covered her mouth  
  
“WHAT?! You mean to tell all this time, you’ve been cheating on me and blaming me for cheating?” Zak said  
  
“How dare you cheat on him, why would you do something like that?” I said now in her face  
  
“Well for your information he didn’t give me anything I wanted and needed most!” she said looking at Zak  
  
“I told you I wasn’t doing anything with you until it felt like the time was right” Zak said defending himself  
  
“Oh! I see, you wanted to try her first” she said looking at me.  
  
 _Oh, that does it, I’m going to KILL her_ I thought  
  
“How dare you think that me and Zak would do that you dumbass!” I said  
  
“What did you call me?” she said shocked  
  
“I called you a dumbass, do you want me to spell it out for you?” I said and I heard Aaron and Nick try to hold their chuckles in, which made me smirk.  
  
“Come on Christine, I think it would be best if you leave” Nick said  
  
She turned around to look at Nick and Aaron and said  
  
“You guys planned this to happen didn’t you?”  
  
“No we didn’t, we didn’t even know what was going on until we came back” Aaron said  
  
“And you expect me to believe you guys?” she said  
  
 _That does it_ I thought  
  
“Oh Christine” I said in a singing voice, she turned around and said  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
I then doubled up my left fist and punched her hard into her nose, she stumbled back a bit and said while holding her nose to catch the blood  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“Well for your information your being total bitch to my friends, which doesn’t fly well for me and to knock some since into you” I said mockingly  
  
“Did you call me what I think you called me?” she said walking up to me  
  
“Yeah called you what you think I called you, and apparently you want hit again” I said getting ready to throw another punch but Zak caught my wrist and pulled me back and said  
  
“That’s enough Candy. Aaron, Nick get Christine out of here!”  
  
Aaron grabbed her left wrist and Nick grabbed her right and drug her out of the house. I then took a deep breath to calm down and I heard Zak say  
  
“Is there a reason why you hit her?”  
  
“Actually yeah there is, 1 she’s being a stuck up bitch, 2 she’s disrespecting me and my friends, and 3 I never really liked her much anyway” I said using my fingers to count the reasons while looking at him.  
  
“Well, I was going to break up with her soon anyway”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because she wanted to know what I was doing 24/7, and she wanted me to buy everything expensive for her”  
  
“Well, you don’t have to listen to her anymore” I said with a chuckle, then Zak let go of my wrist.  
  
“Candy, I’ve got something to tell you, but I’m going to wait until Nick and Aaron come back in” Zak said and then walked to his living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
I then walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and as soon as I sat on the couch Nick and Aaron came in.  
  
“Well, she’s gone and she won’t come back” Nick said smirking sitting right next to me on the couch.  
  
“Candy, I want to know how the hell did you learn how to punch like that?” Aaron asked sitting in the chair that was next to the couch  
  
I giggled and said “I watch fights on TV, and I learned from my brother, anyway, Aaron why did you bring your video camera in?”  
  
“Because I’m going to do a vlog” he said and smirked  
  
Alright, something strange is going on here, what are they up to? I thought and then I heard  
  
“Aaron’s vlog, we’re all here in Zak’s house about to reveal something” Aaron said into the camera  
  
“Guys, what’s going on? What are you 3 up to?” I asked looking suspiciously at the 3 guys that were by me.  
  
“Well Zak are you going to tell her?” Nick said with a smirk  
  
“Yeah Zak, tell her” Aaron said while his video camera faced me, Zak, and Nick  
  
“Well Candy, how do I say this…” Zak said thinking for a second  
  
“Just say it Zak” I said looking at him crossing my arms  
  
“Well my boss liked the footage we caught at the news station” he said  
  
“Okay” I said making him go on  
  
“And he thought it would be a good idea to have a new face with us”  
  
“What do you mean Zak” I said getting alittle frustrated  
  
He sighed and said “What I mean Candy is you’re going to be our new member in Ghost Adventures.”  
  
“Ok…Wait, WHAT?!”  
  
“You’re going to be a part of the Ghost Adventures Crew”  
  
My arms fell in my lap and my mouth hung open in shock  
  
“You know I knew she was going to have that reaction” Nick said  
  
“And that’s another Aaron’s vlog, so peace out” Aaron said and then shut the video camera off.  
  
I finally came out of my shock and said while looking at Zak with a glare  
  
“And let me guess, I don’t have a choice do I?”  
  
“Nope, we shoot our new season promo Monday, so be ready when we pick you up at your house” Zak said crossing his arms and smirking  
  
“I think I need to go home and go to sleep, this has been a very eventful day” I said while getting up and heading for the door  
  
“Well don’t forget Candy, on Monday is promo day” Zak said  
  
“I won’t, I won’t, bye guys” I said and then walked out the door and got into my car and drove home.  
  
Once I got home I went into the kitchen to make me some chicken noodle soup to eat. I ate it cleaned up took a shower and went to lay in my bed. As soon as I laid down I thought  
  
 _Great, now I’m going to be a part of their team, what’s going to happen to my news job?_  
  
I then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off so I looked at the caller I.D and it was my boss, so I answered it  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello, Candice could you come into the studio today I would like to talk to you” he said with a stern voice.  
  
“Sure, I’ll be there in twenty minutes”  
  
“You don’t have to look professional, you have the day off today since you had to work yesterday. But I want you here to talk to you”  
  
“Okay, give me ten minutes”  
  
“Okay, see you soon” he then hung up  
  
 _I wonder what he wants to talk about_ I thought while hanging up the phone.  
  
I got up and put on a white t-shirt that said ‘Princess’ with pink rhinestones and put on some dark blue jeans and put my pink and white tennis shoes on, brushed my hair and put it in a bun, brushed my teeth and headed out the door.  
  
Once I got there I went to my boss’s office and knocked on the door.  
  
“Come in”  
  
So I opened the door and was shocked when I saw the people that were sitting in the chairs in front of the desk, Zak, Nick, and Aaron. I walked in and shut the door and sat down in the chair that was next to Aaron and said  
  
“Mr. Lawson, what’s this about, why are they here?”  
  
“Well they came by to tell me that you are going to be apart of there team?”  
  
“Unfortunately, yes I’m going to be apart of there team”  
  
“Well you know I don’t like having drama and playtime here in the studio. And if you’re going to be apart of there team and show up in there show, you can’t work here anymore because of the drama it will cause.”  
  
My mouth dropped open  
  
 _He’s firing me because I got a job opportunity, that I don’t even want_ I thought  
  
“Hold on Mr. Lawson, if I work with them on the show and work here, wouldn’t that make the ratings go up?” I asked  
  
“True, it would but then you would be getting fan letters and I don’t want that here in my studio. So you have a choice to make stay here or go with them” he said pointing to the guys  
  
 _I guess I’ve made up my choice_ I thought  
  
“Before I answer did they know what was going to happen?”  
  
“Yes, I told them right before I called you”  
  
“Well, since you don’t like drama, and you don’t want your ratings to go up, I’ll go with the guys” I said looking into his eyes  
  
“Okay then, you all may leave” he said  
  
We all got up and headed to the door, I was about to walk out the door when I heard  
  
“Good luck Candice, we’ll all miss you”  
  
“Thanks” I said and walked out of the office and then the building.  
  
When I got outside the guys were waiting for me and that’s when I blew up.  
  
“YOU GUYS LOST ME MY JOB!” Nick and Aaron winced alittle,  
  
“I told you she wouldn’t like it” Nick whispered to Zak.  
  
“SO, WHO’S IDEA WAS IT?!”  
  
Nick and Aaron pointed to Zak while backing up alittle. I looked at Zak and said  
  
“YOU COST ME MY JOB BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SHOW?!  
  
“Candy listen, we know how much you hated that job because 1 your boss is a jerk, 2 everybody in there is annoying to you, and 3 you complained about not having much money to pay your bills, so I did you a favor” Zak said looking at me with a glare.  
  
I stopped my ranting and looked at him and said  
  
“You, did that for me?”  
  
“Yeah, I did that for you” Zak said while his face softened  
  
“Oh, Zak, how can I ever repay you?” I said while hugging him  
  
“I know how you can repay him” Aaron said with a smirk.  
  
Nick looked at him scared, I let go of Zak and looked at him confused and Zak looked like he was going to kill Aaron.  
  
“Yeah how’s that Aaron?” Zak said trying to keep his cool  
  
“You know, helping us on the show” Aaron said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Zak rolled his eyes and looked at me and said  
  
“And by the way Candy, you have to get your hair cut”  
  
“WHAT?!, NO!, It’s staying up in a bun” I said and I saw Nick and Aaron smirk  
  
“Candy don’t make him pull a certain card” Nick said in a singing voice  
  
“What card?” I said looking at Nick and then to Zak  
  
“You know the card that says I’m your boss, so you have to do what I say, and if you don’t your unemployed” Zak said crossing his arms and smirking.  
  
 _Grr… I hate him, wait no I don’t. Maybe I can win this battle with him_ I thought  
  
So I put my head down and I heard  
  
“What’s wrong Candy?”  
  
“Nothing Aaron, I’m just wondering why Zak has to be so mean to me” I mumbled  
  
“Candy, I’m not mean, you have to get your hair cut so it will be out of the way” Zak said  
  
“That’s not fair Zak, you guys get to do what you want with your hair and I can’t” I said looking at him with tears in my eyes.  
  
Zak groaned and said “Candy, don’t do that, you know I hate seeing you cry”  
  
 _Almost there, just one more push and I win_ I thought  
  
“Well what do you expect me to do if you guys get to look like what you want to look like and I have a dress code for my hair” I said looking into his eyes with my watery ones  
  
“Zak, just let her keep her hair in a bun” Nick said trying to help me out since he knew what I was doing.  
  
Zak sighed and said “Fine Candy you don’t have to cut your hair”  
  
 _And that’s check mate_ I thought  
  
I smiled and said while hugging Zak “Oh, thank you Zak”  
  
“Don’t thank me just yet” he said smirking.  
  
I looked up at him in confusion and said  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You don’t have to cut your hair, but you have to choose a different style, this one’s getting old” he said pulling the ribbon out of my hair and handing me the ribbon.  
  
“Fine, I’ll change the style” I said taking the ribbon  
  
“Good” he said  
  
“Oh, Candy do you remember when we said next week is promo shoot week?” Aaron asked  
  
“Yeah, Why?” I said looking at Aaron  
  
“Well, it’s been rescheduled for today” he said  
  
“Why?” I asked  
  
“Ask Zak, he’s the one that did it” Aaron said pointing to Zak  
  
I backed away from Zak and asked  
  
“Why did you reschedule?”  
  
“Because we’ve got to shoot a promo and do a photo shoot. And then we have to go on investigations for the new season, which we haven‘t done yet” Zak said  
  
“So get home, and change into something black because the photo shoot and promo shoots are in 40 minutes” Nick said smirking  
  
“I really hate you guys right now” I said walking to my car  
  
“Will follow you so you can ride with us to the shoot” Aaron said  
  
“Whatever” I said getting into my car.  
  
Once we got to my house I got out of my car and the guys got out of the GAC van and followed me inside. I went to my room to get ready while they stayed in the living room. I opened my closet and got out a black pair of jeans that had clear rhinestones outlining my back pockets and on the belt loops, then I pulled out a black t-shirt that went right above my bellybutton, and I pulled out black 4 inch high-heeled boots that went past my ankles alittle. I put the clothes on and then went to the bathroom to put my hair in a ponytail. I then walked out into the living room and said  
  
“Alright, I’m ready”  
  
“Wow, you look great Candy” Aaron said  
  
“Thank you” I said  
  
We walked out of the house and got into the van and started on the road to the shoot. I was looking out the window when I heard  
  
“Aaron’s vlog”  
  
I groaned  
  
“Well, we are headed to do our promos and guess what” Aaron said into the camera  
  
“We brought our new member” Aaron said pointing the camera at me  
  
I looked at Aaron with a face that said ‘Seriously’ then I heard Nick say  
  
“She’s not in a very good mood right now because the promo got rescheduled and she just now found out”  
  
Aaron had the camera on Nick then pointed it to Zak and said  
  
“And Zak here wanted Candy to cut her hair but she punked Zak”  
  
“She didn’t punk me Aaron, she started having a hissy fit and I dropped it about getting her hair cut.”  
  
Aaron turned the camera on me and I said to Zak  
  
“That’s not I recall it, you wanted me to cut my hair but I gave you facts, you guys can have whatever hairstyle you want and I was on a dress code for my hair. Then I started crying and you gave in.”  
  
“This is going to be interesting 3 guys and 1 girl on the team. We’re going to get whipped into shape with Candy with us” Aaron said into the camera  
  
“Well we’re here, Aaron time to go” Zak said getting out  
  
“I’ll talk to you guys soon, Aaron’s vlog out.  
  
He shut the camera off and the rest of us got out and went into the building. We got on an elevator and went to the 4th floor. Once we got off the make up department took us to the chairs and started on our make up. Once we were done we were standing in front of a green screen rehearsing our lines for 5 minutes and then it was time for the shoot.  
  
“Quiet on the set” the director said  
  
“3, 2, 1, ACTION!” the cameraman yelled  
  
“Enter at your own risk” I said walking slowly to the marker that was on the floor  
  
“Every building has it’s own unique story” Zak said walking to his marker, which was on my right side.  
  
“You never know what‘s going to happen” Nick said standing on Zak’s right side  
  
“That’s why we always have our camera’s ready” Aaron said standing on my other side  
  
“We take risks, It’s in our blood” Zak said  
  
“And Cut” the cameraman said  
  
“Great job, now lets move onto the photo shoot” the director said.  
  
We took 3 group pictures.  
  
 **Picture 1** Zak was kneeling down with his arms on his knees, I was behind him with my hands on my hips, Nick was on my left side facing me slightly with his arms crossed looking at the camera, and Aaron was on the other side slightly facing me with his hands in his pockets looking at the camera.  
  
 **Picture 2** Zak was in front with an EMF detector in his hand, I was on his right side slightly behind him with a flashlight in my left hand, Nick was on Zak’s left side slightly behind him with an EVP recorder in his right hand, and Aaron was behind Zak with a camera in his right hand.  
  
 **Picture 3** , which was my favorite, Zak and me had our backs together with our arms crossed, Aaron was next to me slightly facing me with his arms crossed and Nick was next to Zak slightly facing him with his arms crossed.  
  
When we were done it was 7 in the evening so we all got into the van and headed towards my house.  
  
“Alright the shoot is done, how’d you like it Candy?” Aaron asked  
  
“You know, it really wasn’t that bad, I actually liked it” I said  
  
“That’s good to hear” Nick said  
  
“Well, everybody better get a good night sleep because we’re on a plane tomorrow for our lockdown” Zak said  
  
“Where’s it at?” I asked  
  
“We’ll be heading to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania” Zak said  
  
“When do we leave?” I asked  
  
“8 in the morning” Zak said  
  
“Okay, I’ll be ready” I said.  
  
We then pulled into my driveway and I got out and said my goodbyes to the guys and went inside. Once I was inside I cooked dinner, got packed, took a shower and went to bed.  
  
 _I wonder what adventures awaits for me now_ I thought before I went into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to my phone ringing and wondered who had that ringtone  
  
 **Be my bad boy**  
  
 **Be my man**  
  
 **Be my weekend lover**  
  
 **But don't be my friend**  
  
"Hello" I asked sleepily  
  
"Hey Candy, if I were you I would start getting aroun, we've got a plane to catch"  
  
Then I finally realized who I was talking to  
  
"Zak, I don't have a plane ticket, how I am I suppose to go?" I said panicing  
  
He chuckled and said  
  
"Don't worry, I've got your ticket"  
  
"Thank you Zak" I said getting out of bed  
  
"Well, I will let you get to pakcing, we'll be there to pick you up about 9"  
  
"Okay, bye" I said  
  
"Bye" he said and we hung up.  
  
I looked at the clock and it was 7:30 in the morning. I went to the kitchen to fix some waffles, once I was done I washed the dishes real quick and went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I went to my room and changed into a baby blue t-shirt and ut a pair of jeans on. Then I started packing everything I needed. When I was done I heard a knock on the door and I looked at the clock and it was 9, so I got my suitcase and went to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Ready?" Zak said  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
Zak grabbed my suitcase while I closed and locked the door. I then got into the van and said  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey" Nick and Aaron said at the same time  
  
"So, are you excited for the lockdown?" Aaron said  
  
"I guess, what place are we investigating?" I asked  
  
"Gettysburg" Nick said with an excited smile  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Aaron said  
  
"Now I'm excited, I've always wanted to go to Gettysberg" I said as we started heading to the airport.  
  
Once we reached the airport we got our tickets and got on the plane.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts we are about to take off"  
  
So I fastened my seatbelt and we took off. About an hour into the flight I was getting tired so I took a nap.  
  
I woke up to someone saying  
  
"Please put your seats in an upright position, we are about to land"  
  
Once we landed we got off the plane and waited for our things. When we got our things we got a rental car and went to the Gettysburg battle ground.  
  
"Aaron's Vlog" Aron said  
  
I looked at him and he had his camera doing one of his vlogs, I just shook my head  
  
"We are headed to the Gettysburg battlefield, and here with us is our new member" he said pointing the camera towards me  
  
"Hey" I said waving to the camera  
  
"So are you going to like this lockdown Candy?" Nick asked while the camera was on him  
  
Then aaron pointed it back to me and I said  
  
"Yeah, this place is historic, I'm going to love it" I said with a smile  
  
Then we pulled up and Aaron said  
  
"Well we're here so Aaron's vlog out" he then shut it off.  
  
We all got out and looked around we went to the Pennsylvania Memorial, the Gettysburg National Cemetery, and the battlefield. When we were done site seeing we went to conduct the interviews.  
  
Once we done the interviews Zak said  
  
"Candy can you go with Gloria?"  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"We're going to do something" he said  
  
"Like what?" I asked curiously  
  
"It's like a skit, we're trying to experience what the soldiers experienced" he said  
  
"Okay" I then went with Gloria  
  
We arrived at a place that had lots of old clothes and Gloria took off to find something. When she came back she had a corset and an old fashioned dress.  
  
 _That is small, how I am I going to fit in that_ I thought  
  
Gloria and me went to the dressing room so I could change, she put the corset on me, which I couldn't breath, and I put on the dress.  
  
"You look beautiful" Gloria said  
  
"Thank you" I said and we walked out of the dressing room.  
  
I then met up with Zak, Nick and Aaron. When they saw me they had smirks on their faces  
  
"What?" I asked painfully  
  
"Nothing, what's wrong?" Aaron said  
  
"I have a corset thingy on and it's hard to breath" I said  
  
"How tight is it?" Nick asked  
  
"Not to tight, now Zak why I am I dressed like this?" I said  
  
"Because you are going to act like your husband went off to fight and you get some bad news" he said  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically  
  
"Now if you just go over there" Zak said pointing  
  
So I looked at wher he wanted me to go and I just stood there  
  
"Why do you want me to go there?" I asked  
  
"Because the lighting is just right" he said  
  
Then Nick started pushing me to the spot and he said  
  
"The faster you get this scene done the faster you can get at of that so you can breath normal"  
  
"Okay, you can quit pushing me" I said and he stopped  
  
"When you get the bad news, just think it's Zak that got hurt" he said to where only I could hear  
  
I stopped and turned around and said  
  
"That's not funny Nick"  
  
"I'm sorry to that that, but we want to get this on the first take, so get ready" he said walking back to Zak and Aaron.  
  
When he got there he and Aaron got the cameras and started recording and Zak said  
  
"Alright Candy, you just got the news that your husband died in battle"  
  
Nick was infront of me with the camera and Aaron was on my left side out of Nick's camera view. I started thinking about Zak getting hurt or even worse and I had tears in my eyes and I put my hands up to my face and slowly sat on the ground and acted like I was crying.  
  
"And scene" Zak said  
  
Nick and Aaron shut the cameras off and I stopped acting and got up  
  
"That was perfect, how did you do it?" Zak said coming to me  
  
"That's my little secret" I said with a smile then walked off to get changed.  
  
When I came back the guys were in uniforms doing there scene. So I sat on the side and watched. Once they were done they got changed and came back to me  
  
"Well, it's almost time" Zak said getting excited like a little kid.  
  
About an hour later, we started the lockdown.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had their equipment and we began investigating the museum.

"So, Zak how are we doing the lockdown tonight?" I asked pointing the camera to him

"Thank you for asking that question Candy, our viewers need to know don't they?" he asked playfully

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes

"Well the investigation is going to be in 3 parts. The first part is right here in this museum, the second part will be the Jenny Wade house and the third part will be at the engine house" Zak explained into the camera

"And we can't forget, this is Candy's first official lockdown with us that will be shown on national television" Aaron said and pointed the camera to me

"Yay" I said unenthused

"Alright let's go down to the basement where Rosa used to toture the foster children" Zak said and we started walking down into the basement.

"So Rosa abused the foster children down here?" I asked

"Yeah she did and some even think that she killed some too" Nick said

"That makes me sick, who in their right mind would abuse and kill children? That's plain out wrong" I said in disgust

"I know Candy I feel the same way" Aaron said

"Alright, let's do some EVP in here" Zak said

Me, Nick and Aaron sat down at this picnic table looking thing while Zak went about half way across the room and put some things on the floor.

"If there are any kids down here I've got some candy you guys can have" he said and put some candy on the floor.

He then came back to wher the rest of us were and we started asking questions. A few minutes went by and we didn't here anything until Nick started explaining what happend to him earlier upstairs and we heard something

"What was that?" Aaron asked

"It sounded like something just got thrown" I said trying to stay calm

"Who's here with us, did you throw something at us?" Zak asked while we tried to figure out what was thrown

"I found what it was" Aaron said

"What?" me, Zak, and Nick asked

"It was a rock, see" he said

We all went to it and analized it

"Now why did they throw a rock?" I asked

"Maybe to get our attention, or scare us" Nick said

"Ok, let's split up, Aaron and Candy I want you two to go upstairs and investigate while me and Nick stay down here to investigate" Zak said

"Ok" me and Aaron said and we went upstairs to the soldier museum.

"Wow, this is so amazing seeing all of these pieces of history" I said looking at everything in the display cases

"I know, I really like the money though, it's so old and we know what it looked like back then" he said

We done some EVP in the museum and then headed back down where Nick and Zak were.

"We're done doing EVP upstairs" I said

"Good, you're just in time Candy you're goin to investigate the pit" Zak said

"What do you mean me?" I asked looking at him

"You're going into the pit to do EVP" he said

"Um...no I'm not, you are, if you want the pit investigated you get in there, I don't do good in small spaces" I said to him

"Fine" Zak said irritated

He then started walking to the pit with Aaron behind him and I sat down by Nick. As soon as I sat down I felt sick and uncomfortable, Nick looked at me

"Are you ok Candy?" he asked and Aaron and Zak stopped walking and looked over at me

"Candy what's wrong?" Zak asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"I don't feel so good, I have this feeling something's going to happen" I said looking at Zak

"Now that you mention it Candy I'm getting an uncomfortable feeling, you guys be careful" Nick said to Aaron and Zak

"Don't worry, we will" Zak said and crawled into the pit while Aaron stood at the entrance to film.

So while Zak and Aaron were over at the pit doing EVP, me and Nick were doing EVP where we were sitting

"Who's here with us?" Nick asked

"Are you trying to warn us about something?" I asked

A few seconds later we heard Aaron

"Are you guys around me?" he asked

me and Nick pointed our cameras that way and a minute later Zak came out of the pit

"Alright, that concludes part one, lets go upstairs so we can get ready for the Jenny Wade house" Zak said and we walked up the stairs.

Five minutes later someone came and let us out and we walked to Jenny Wade's house  
"In about 30 mintues can you let us out and then lock us in the cellar?" Zak asked the guy that was locking us in

"Sure" he said

We went inside and got locked in.

"I'm going to use the video goggles, it has a word data base and spirits can use their energy to pick words so they can communicate with us" Zak said putting on the goggles

we started to head upstairs when the goggles said 'Teen'

"She had two teenage boys that were staying with her" Zak said  
then after a few minutes it started going off again with 'pass' 'property' 'helpful'

"Guys, I'm getting chills" I said

"We are too" Aaron said

then we went down the stairs on the other side of the house and Zak started spazzing out

"What's wrong Zak?" I asked

"What is that thing?" he asked

"That would be a mannequin Zak" I said amused

"Why did they make it look like that?" Zak asked upset but kept walking

we then entered another room that looked like it could be a kitchen and then the thing went off again 'drink'

"Why did it say that?" I asked

"Because I was pointing towards the glasses" Zak said

"What do you have to drink? Lets do EVP" Zak said

"Ok" Nick said and started recording

and the goggles went off again and it said 'water'

"Wait a minute, didn't Jenny help the soldiers out?" I asked

"Yeah why?" Zak asked

"Well Zak you kind of look like a soldier, doesn't he Aaron?" I asked

"You're right Candy, with that hat on and the backpack on, you look like a soldier" Aaron said examining Zak

"Good observation Candy" Nick said

"Thanks" I said

"So, she thinks that I'm a soldier?" Zak asked

"Yes" me, Nick, and Aaron said

We then started an EVP session in the kitchen

"Jenny Wade, I'm Zak Bagans would you like to say anything before we have to leave?"

And a few minutes later we left and got locked down in the cellar.

"I can already say I don't like it down here, it's creepy" I said

"It's not creepy down here" Zak said

"You don't think it's creepy because you like dark places like this" I said

"I would love it even more if there weren't creepy looking mannequins down here" he said

"Anyway, should we do EVP?" Nick asked breakng the aguement up

"Yeah, lets do EVP" Zak said.

Zak started asking questions when I heard something

"Do you guys here that?" I asked and Zak stopped and listened

"It sounds like someone's tapping on something" Nick said

"You don't like me sitting next to her?" Zak asked pointing to the manequin that was laying on the bed

"What happens if I sit or lay over here, are you going to get mad?" Zak said getting up and crawling over the mannequin

"That looks weird" Nick said chuckling alittle and Aaron started chuckling too

"Come on guys would you two grow up, he's just trying to catch something" I said trying to sound serious

then Zak jumps off the bed

"What's wrong now?" I asked

"Something just grabbed me" Zak said in a high pitched voice

"Dude, I don't need to know" Aaron said

"I'm being serious something grabbed my ass" Zak said trying to calm down

"Alright Zak, that was to much information" I said.

We then heard the cellar dors being unlocked and once they were unlocked we went to the engine house and started an EVP session. While we were doing the EVP session we heard something that sounding like a gunshot or someone hitting something. Then Zak pulled out the Thermal Imaging Camera from his backpack and we went outside of the engine house. Then Zak pulled something else out of his backpack.

"Zak why do you have a gun?" I asked

"I have this prop gun that I'm going to shoot off and we're going to see if we get anything" he said  
"Oh" I said

I barley got that out and Zak pulled the trigger

"Ow, Zak, you could've gave warning before firing that thing" I said holding my ears and looking at him angerly

"Sorry, that was loud" he said

And Nick was scanning the area with the thermal camera. We wrapped up the lockdown and when the sun started to rise, Nick and Aaron were getting the equipment packed up and me and Zak were standing by the battlefield looking at.

"I couldn't imagine what it would've looked like out there" I said

"Me neither, I'm truly thankful for the men that gave their live for our freedom" Zak said

"Me too" I said putting my head on his chest watching the sun rise, then I felt a hand on my waist and I smiled

"Ok, lovebirds lets go to the hotel and get some sleep" Nick said

Zak let go of me and we headed to the van

"We're not lovebirds Nick" I said getting into the van

"Whatever makes you happy" he said getting into the drivers seat and we took off to the hotel

"So when are we going back to Vegas?" I asked

"Tommorow" Zak said tiredly

"Ok" I said

and it was quiet the the rest of the way. Once we got there we got our rooms I went into mine and fell onto the bed and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken up by someone banging on my hotel door and yelling  
  
"Candy, come on, our flight takes off in an hour" I heard Zak yell through the door  
  
I groaned and turned over to face the window  
  
"Just 10 more minutes" I yelled and snuggled into the blanket again  
  
then I heard my phone go off so I looked at the caller I.D and rolled my eyes and answered it  
  
"10 more minutes" and then hung up and tossed it back up on the nightstand  
  
I heard him walk away  
  
 _Thank you_ I thought and started dosing off.  
  
I was almost alsleep when I heard a door close  
  
 _Probably next door_ I thought  
  
just then the blanket was snatched off of me and I sat up right away to look at who was in my room  
  
"I told you, you need to get up the plane wil be leaving in 45 minutes now" Zak said standing at the foot of the bed with the blanket in his right hand  
  
"Zak... ONE good thing I fell asleep in what I was wearing last night or you would've gotten a good kick somewhere, and TWO don't ever do that again" I said glaring at him  
  
Zak smirked  
  
"What?" I asked glaring at him and getting up  
  
"Do you know what today is?"  
  
"May 25, why?" I asked raising an eyebrow while brushing my hair  
  
"Wow Candy, I didn't think you would've forgotten your own birthday" he said dropping the blanket and crossing his arms and smirking  
  
I stopped brushing my hair  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
he just nodded  
  
"This month has been so crazy, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday"  
  
"Well, Candy, hurry up so we can get back home and we can celebrate" he said leaving my room.  
  
Once he was gone I got ready and packed everything up. And once I was done I got my suitcase and walked down to the lobby and saw Nick waiting.  
  
"Hey" I said once I got to him  
  
"Hey, how's the birthday girl?" he said smiling  
  
"I'm fine Nick, just tired"  
  
"I can tell miss let me sleep for 10 more minutes"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Cuz' Zak gave me his phone to call you and when you said 10 more minutes Zak went to the desk to get another key card for your room"  
  
Just then Aaron came to us  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDY!!!" he yelled and gave me a bear hug  
  
 _How is he already hyper_ I thought  
  
I laughed and hugged him back  
  
"Thank you Aaron, did you already have your Starbuck's today?"  
  
"Yep" he said with a big smile and let me go  
  
Finally Zak came to us  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" we all said  
  
"Hey Zak, aren't you forgetting to say something?" I asked sweetly  
  
"What?...Oh, that's for later"  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because we've got a plane to catch"  
  
I raised my eyebrow and grabbed my suitcase and went outside with the guys following me. We got to the airport just in time and I got in my seat and buckled up and Zak sat down next to me and did the same  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"What?" I asked looking out the window  
  
"I'll say it when we get to Vegas"  
  
"Why can't you just say it now, how hard is it to say 'happy birthday'?"  
  
"Because...just wait until we get to Vegas please, trust me"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Whatever"  
  
We then took off. A few hours later we landed in Vegas I, I got my things and headed outside to wait for the guys. When they came out Nick said  
  
"Alright Candy, we're going to drop you off at home so you put your suitcase inside and then we're all going to go out to eat and then hit the club"  
  
"Ok?" I said confused  
  
We then drove offto my place nad once we got there I put my things inside and ran back out and joined the guys. But before we went to eat Zak, Nick and Aaron dropped there things off at their houses too.  
  
"Alrighty birthday girl, where do you want to go and eat?" Nick asked looking in the rear view mirror  
  
"Can we go to Baja Fresh?"  
  
"Sure" Nick said  
  
Then I heard Aaron  
  
"Aaron's Vlog, So we're back in Vegas and guess what?" he said into the camera and then pointed it towards me  
  
"It's Candy's birthday, this is the day where we get to spoil her"  
  
"No it's not, it's a day where we celebrate me getting a year older, unfortantly" I said into the camera  
  
"Zak, can you aleast give me my present since you don't want to say 'Happy Birthday'" I said looking at Zak and Aaron turned the camera to Zak  
  
"Like I said, I'll say it when I give you your present"  
  
"Fine, then can you give me some clues to what my present is?"  
  
"I'll give you one clue, you've wanted to go to this for a long time"  
  
"I get to go to Italy and try real Italian food" I said with a huge smile  
  
"Ah...No"  
  
and my smile fell instantly  
  
"Candy, you're not going to get it out from him, you're wasting your time" Nick said pulling into the Baja Fresh parkng lot  
  
Aaron then turned his camera back to himself and said  
  
"I'll let you guys know what she got, until then another Aaron's Vlog out" then he shut off the camera  
  
All of us walked in and got our table, we ordered our food and had a great time at the restaraunt. The food was good for being under $25. And once night hit we went to some club. We sat at a table and had some shots and danced to the music. I was sitting down taking a break from all of the dancing and the guys came to me and sat down  
  
"Guess what time it is" Aaron said  
  
"What?" I asked alittle confused  
  
"It's PRESENT TIME!!" he said  
  
I laughed and Nick gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and handed me an envelope  
  
"I know it's not much, but it's something" he said  
  
I opened it and there was a card with light blue and light purple flowers on it with blue lettering on it that also had glitter that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I opened the card up and it said  
  
'Now that it's your Birthday  
  
Make this your Playday  
  
With all your Friends  
  
And hope this happiness never Ends  
  
Happy Birthday- Nick and fam'  
  
"Thank you Nick" I said hugging him  
  
"Your welcome, and there's something else in there too, my wife picked that one out"  
  
I looked and saw a $50 gift card to Victoria's Secret  
  
"Tell her I said thank you"  
  
Then Aaron gave me an envelope and it was a birthday card that was shaped like a Cocker Spaniel head and it had the googly eyes and I smiled and opened it and it said  
  
'It's your Birthday  
  
So let's all have a blast  
  
And let's make it Last  
  
Happy Birthday- Aaron AKA the Big Stepper (with alittle stick figure big steppin)'  
  
and then Aron gave me a $50 gift card to Kohl's  
  
I chuckled and hugged him  
  
"Thank you Aaron"  
  
"Not a problem" he said and took out his phone that had a video recorder on it and he started recording  
  
"Well everybody, it's that time, we've all been waiting for the mystery present from Zak" Aaron said into the camera and pointed it to Zak  
  
Zak shook his head and handed me an envelope  
  
 _Another one_ I thought  
  
then I opened it. My mouth hung open  
  
"Oh...My.......No way" I said shocked still looking down at the envelope  
  
"What is it?" Nick asked even though he already knew  
  
I then took out a pair of Rascal Flatts meet and greet passes and tickets  
  
"Happy Birthday Candy, I told you, you wanted to go to this for a long time" Zak said  
  
then Aaron said something into the camera and then shut it off  
  
"Zak...THANK YOU!" I said getting up and hugging him  
  
"Not a problem Candy, you've been talking about seeing them so much in the last month, so I got you these" he said hugging me  
  
"How much did they cost?" I asked letting him go  
  
"It doesn't matter" he said  
  
 _That means that it cost a whole bunch of money_ I thought  
  
"Hey, quit thinking about how much it cost" he said  
  
"But..."  
  
he then shook his head  
  
I sighed  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Everyone having a good time?" I heard the DJ say  
  
then everyone yelled drunkly 'yeah'  
  
"There's an announcement I have to make..." he looked down at a piece of paper and started up again  
  
"We have a birthday going on tonight in here, Candice Wilson this song is for you" he then put on Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada  
  
I looked at Zak and he winked at me  
  
"Told you, you would like your birthday"  
  
then we all danced for a couple of more hours. Nick went home, then Aaron, and everybody started leaving  
  
"Zak, I think it's time to go" I said  
  
"Not yet, I want you to meet someone"  
  
 _Who does he want me to meet?_ I thought  
  
Once everybody was gone there was a guy that came to our table and sat down. He had a black mohawk and he was alittle bit shorter than Zak  
  
"Candice, this is Billy, he's the one I wanted you to meet"  
  
"Hello" I said sticking out my hand  
  
"Hello, Candice" he said shaking my hand  
  
"Candy, the reason I wanted you to meet Billy is because he works with us too"  
  
"Really? What do you do?" I asked him  
  
"I go through all the audio and video evidence" he said  
  
we talked for a few more minutes until the owner came out. I said bye to Billy and Zak took me home. Once we were at my house Zak came inside with me and passed out on my couch so I put a blanket over him and then went to my room and fell asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

I was startled out of my sleep when I heard my pots and pans being moved  
  
 _Who's in my house_ I thought  
  
I then heard a pot hit the ground and that's when I picked up the phone, right when I was about to dial for help I heard  
  
"Dammit"  
  
 _Zak?_ I thought and put the phone down and got up  
  
I got changed and went down to the kitchen to find Zak cooking  
  
"Morning Zak"  
  
"Morning Candy, sorry if I woke you up" he said turning around to look at me  
  
"You didn't wake..."  
  
he gave me that 'quit lying' look  
  
"Ok, you woke me up. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"How about some eggs and bacon" he said smiling  
  
"Sounds good to me" I said smiling back  
  
He turned back around to finish cooking  
  
"Candy, who are you taking to that concert tonight?"  
  
I sat down at my island I had in my kitchen  
  
"You"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I could tell he was making a weird face  
  
"Because I want you to and I know it's not your favorite music, but you made me do alot of things that I didn't want to do or like, so you owe me"  
  
he then got out the plates and put the eggs and bacon on them  
  
"I didn't make make you do thingd that you didn't want to do"  
  
he then handed me my plate and then sat down next to me with his  
  
"Really? What about that one time when we went on that field trip to the apple orchard? You wanted the apple that nobody could get and you bribed me to climb that stupid tree to get it for you and after I got it, what happend? I fell"  
  
"Yeah, I caught ya"  
  
"I've got plenty more, even one that happend not to long ago... me joining you're team"  
  
"Ok Candy, I get the point, I'll go"  
  
"Thank you and breakfast was great" I said putting my plate in the dish washer  
  
"So what are you wearing to it?"  
  
"You'll know in a few hours, don't you think you need to go home and get ready?"  
  
"Fine I'll go get ready, but after this concert you owe me" he said  
  
he then left and I got ready for the concert. I took a shower, put on make-up, curled my hair, put on my favorite t-shirt. It was a white t-shirt that had 'Rascal Flatts' printed across the chest and had their faces printed below the lettering. I then put my dark blue jeans on and my black tennis shoes. I looked at the clock  
  
 _Wow, I didn't know it would take almost 2 hours to get ready_ I thought  
  
I then heard a knock on my front door so I went down and answered it.  
  
"That's what you're wearing?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"And you done something different with your hair, I didn't know you owned a curling iron"  
  
"I own alot of things that you don't know about"  
  
"I can tell, anyway ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
we got in Zak's car and took off. I then realized where we were going  
  
"Why are we going to the office?"  
  
"Because Billy wanted me to listen and to see a few things"  
  
"That can't wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? I know you Zak, once you get into this trance about work, you forget everything else"  
  
"Candy, I don't know if you know, but we have a certain amount of time to get an episode edited before Travel Channel gets on my case about not having it ready on the due date and I won't get caught up in it, I promise"  
  
"Whatever" I said looking out the window  
  
We arrived at the office  
  
"Are you coming in? I could use your help"  
  
I got out without saying a word and we went into the office  
  
"What do ya got for me?" Zak asked as soon as he got into the review room  
  
"Well have a look for yourself" Billy said starting up the thermal camera  
  
I looked at it to  
  
 _No way_ I thought shocked  
  
"I don't see anything Billy" Zak said  
  
"You can't see that figure walking?" I asked looking at Zak  
  
"Billy, can you make it go alittle bit slower?" I asked lookng at Billy  
  
"Sure"  
  
he then started it again and I pointed  
  
"See, how can you not see that? You can make out a head, whole body, legs, and even an arm"  
  
"Good eye Candy, and you can see it's about to take a stance" Zak said looking excited  
  
"When you guys were walking through the kitchen, Zak you asked if she wanted to say anything before you left, well you got a response"  
  
Billy then looped it and played it  
  
"It sounded like I'm pregnant" me and Zak said at the same time  
  
Billy just nodded  
  
"And you know what else?"  
  
"What?" Billy and Zak asked  
  
"And by the way she's saying it, it sounds like it was a secret"  
  
"How do you know?" Zak asked  
  
"Last time I checked I was a girl, I know that kind of tone and if you don't believe me, get one of those people that study tone and and how people say things"  
  
"I believe you, I just want it to be 100%"  
  
I was about to say something and then Aaron and Nick came in  
  
"Hey Candy, hey Zak" Aaron said  
  
"Hey Aaron" I said smiling  
  
"You ready for that concert tonight?" Nick asked  
  
"You know it" I said smiling bigger  
  
"Who ya going with?" Aaron asked  
  
"Work-a-holic over here" I said pointing to Zak  
  
"Guessing it's payback" Nick said smirking  
  
I just nodded  
  
"Guys, can we please focus on the evidence right now" Zak said crossing his arms  
  
"Are you sure you want to take him with you?" Nick asked  
  
"Yeah I'm sure and if he doesn't stop acting like a total jerk about this concert he can say goodbye to me being on the team and goodbye to our friendship" I said looking at Zak with a warning look  
  
We stayed at the office for a couple of more hours before heading somewhere else.  
  
"So, Candy, where do you want to go eat at?"  
  
"I can pick anywhere"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
 _Maybe, No, I had that the other day... what about, wait I had that last week...Oh, I know_ I thought  
  
"Taco Bell"  
  
Zak looked at me weird  
  
"What? I haven't had Taco Bell in 2 months, I need it"  
  
"Alright, we'll go to Taco Bell"  
  
we headed to the nearest Taco Bell. Once we were there we parked and went inside and ordered our food. I had 2 soft shell tacos with a coke and Zak had a crunch wrap supreme with a coke. When I was done eating I grabbed my purse and went to the bathroom  
  
 _I know this isn't the best place to be doing this, but it's almost time_ I thought  
  
I took out my toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste and brushed my teeth. When I was done I put everything back and went to Zak  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
"Ready" I said practically jumping up and down  
  
"Let's go if you want to make it in time for the meet and greet"  
  
We then got into the car and headed to the MGM Grand Arena.  
  
"Candy, calm down alittle, well be there in 10 minutes"  
  
"But I'm too excited to calm down"  
  
"Listen to the radio"  
  
I leaned towards the buttons and Zak said  
  
"Oh and no country stations"  
  
"Fine" I then turned it to a station that was playing Katy Perry.  
  
Before I knew it we were in the MGM parking lot. Once we parked we got out and headed towards the meet and greets. We were 5th in line so I didn't have to wait long  
  
"Zak, thank you sooo much"  
  
"Not a problem Candy, what are you gonna want next year?"  
  
"I don't know, it's only been a day since my birthday, so I've still got 364 days to think about it"  
  
Zak just smiled  
  
 _If he only knew_ I thought  
  
A few seconds later it was my turn to get my picture taken with Rascal Flatts  
  
"How are ya sweetheart?" the lead singer asked while giving me a hug  
  
"I'm doing good" I said hugging back  
  
"What song are you hoping that we do?" the bassist asked hugging me  
  
"Either Broken Road or I won't let go" I said  
  
"Well guess what, were doing both of those tonight" the guitarist said hugging me  
  
"Yay" I said excitedly  
  
I then stood next to the lead singer and the bassist was on my left and the guitarist, since he was taller he stood behind me and I got my picture taken  
  
"Hope you enjoy yourself" the lead singer said  
  
"I will" I said and then waited for Zak by the door.  
  
A minute later Zak came to me  
  
"Ready to go to our seats"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as we get some drinks"  
  
"I'm with you on that"  
  
"Zak, can you at least act like you're having a good time because if you're not having a good time, then I won't be having a good time"  
  
"I am having a good time" he said as we made it to the concession stand and got our drinks  
  
We then headed to our seats. We were at the very front row infront of the stage that extended out into the crowd, but before we could actually get to our seats we needed to get our bright green arm bands by security.  
  
"These are such an ugly color" I said sitting in my seat  
  
"I know, why couldn't have been black?" Zak asked sitting on my right  
  
"What is it with you and black? I've never really figured it out"  
  
"You can't go wrong with black" he said smiling  
  
"And there goes the cop out answer again"  
  
About 20 minutes later their opener came out and sang for about 25 minutes and then their other opener came out and sang for 35 minutes and then the lights went out. I jumped out of my seat and started screaming excitedly while Zak sighed while shaking his head and standing up next to me. The lights over the stage flashed really fast for like 25 seconds and then stopped. Then the background it up and there were 3 seperate openings, one on the left, middle, and right and there was a figure standing in each opening and then the music started playing and they came down the steps and they started singing and playing their instruments to 'Why Wait'. I was singing along to every song that they sang, I even glanced over at Zak to find him singing a couple of their songs.  
  
 _So he does like some country songs after all_ I thought and smiled as the song ended  
  
"We're glad to be in Vegas tonight, you guys rock" said the guitarist  
  
"You know what guys?" the bassist said to the guitarist and the lead singer  
  
"What?" they said at the same time  
  
"I think it's time to do a song that's not uptempo, don't you guys agree?" the bassist said pointing to the crowd  
  
Everybody, including me and excluding Zak started screaming  
  
"I'll take ya up on that" the lead singer said  
  
they then grabbed their own stools and came out on the extended stage and sat down infront of the front row. Then the music started playing and the crowd started singing  
  
 **It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that  
  
You think your lost  
But your not lost on your own  
Your not alone  
  
I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go**  
  
Zak then took my hand and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he started singing while looking straight into my eyes  
  
 **It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains  
  
I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I wont let go  
Wont let you go  
No I wont**  
  
he then kissed me, I was shocked but snapped out of it and kissed back. When we broke apart he said in my ear  
  
"I love you Candy and I want you to be my girlfriend"  
  
 _Did he just say..._ I thought  
  
I looked into his eyes it his eyes said it all, I hugged him with tears of happiness and kissed him  
  
"I'd love too" I said in his ear  
  
They sang a few more songs and then it was time to go. When we got into the car and drove off he asked  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"I had a wonderful time and I didn't know you knew I won't let go"  
  
"I didn't, I looked up the lyrics and memorized that part I sang to you"  
  
"Oh Zak, that's so sweet" I said getting teary eyed again  
  
"Don't start getting mushy"  
  
"Me mushy, you're the one that memorized the lyrics and sang it to me, kissed me and then asked me to be yours, you're the mushy one"  
  
"No, I was expressing my feelings. Being mushy is the box of chocolates, poems, flowers, stuff like that"  
  
"If you say so...um Zak..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could I spend the night at your house?"  
  
"Sure, you don't have to ask anymore, if you want to spend the night just say it ok?"  
  
"Alright" I said smiling  
  
We then pulled into his driveway and and went inside. We sat on the couch and watched tv and talked, Zak looked at the clock and it read 3am  
  
"Candy, you ready to go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah" I said yawning, he then stood up and I layed down on the couch  
  
"What are you doing?" he said chuckling  
  
"I'm going to sleep"  
  
"Not down here, come on let's go to bed"  
  
 _He wants me to sleep with him in the same bed_ I thought  
  
"We're not going to do anything except for sleep Candy"  
  
I then got up and we went to his room. As soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light and soon Zak was asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rascal Flatts-I Won't Let Go  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fqPcnuVPR8


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and looked at the clock, it read 7:30am I then felt an arm slightly tighten around my waist and I smiled and snuggled into his chest and sighed. I was just laying there listening to him breath and then I heard loud footsteps in the hallway  
  
 _Someone got in_ I thought  
  
"Zak" I whispered  
  
"Zak" I said again and shaking him slightly  
  
"What is it Candy?" he said softly with his eyes closed  
  
"Someone's in your house"  
  
"It's just the sprits that followed me home, it's ok, now let's go back to sleep" he said pulling me closer to his body  
  
I blushed when I felt his warm chest  
  
 _When did he take his shirt off?_ I thought  
  
then the footsteps came again and then just stopped at the door and I saw nobody there  
I then closed my eyes and and listened to his heartbeat. When I started to dose off his house phone started ringing. He groaned and his right hand reached over to the nightstand and answered it  
  
"Hello?" he asked groggily  
  
I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled  
  
"Yeah, she's doing fine"  
  
I looked at him confused  
  
 _Who's he talking to?_ I thought  
  
I then mouthed 'who is it?' and he mouthed 'my mom'  
  
I just shook my head smiling and then got up  
  
"You know mom that's pretty wrong, you ask about Candy first before you ask how your own son's doing" he said chuckling  
  
"I'm doing just fine mom thanks for asking"  
  
I then giggled alittle  
  
"What do you mean 'have I been on the internet?' I just woke up" he said confused  
  
I was about to leave the room until he said that  
  
"I'm what?" he said getting up and going to his laptop that was on a desk in his room  
he opened it up and I walked up behind him. He then clicked on the internet and it opened up Yahoo  
  
 _Really?_ I thought  
  
he then looked at me with the same 'WTF?' look I had  
  
Zak was number 2 in the Trending Now box and Ghost Adventures was number 3. Zak clicked on his name and most of the headlines read 'Zak and New Ghost Hunter Dating!?' and he clicked on it  
  
"Yeah, I'm reading it now...Yeah she's here too" he said  
  
I started reading it too  
  
'Zak Bagans, leader investigator of the Ghost Adventures crew was seen lastnight with the new investigator for the show. They were seen at the MGM Grand Arena for a Rascal Flatts concert together. We have tried to get ahold of Zak Bagans's Rep. but he has not returned our calls.'  
  
My mouth hung open  
  
He then went to Twitter and logged in and his timeline was filled with questions and comment by all of the Ghost Adventures fans  
  
 _I didn't know this was going to be a big deal, I wonder wants on my timeline?_ I thought  
  
"Alright mom, I'll talk to you later" Zak said and then hung up  
  
"I didn't know that me dating you was going to be a big deal" I said shocked  
  
"You're not backing out of dating me now are you? Just because there's some jealous fans" Zak asked amused  
  
"No, there's got to be more than jealous fans to break us up" I said smiling  
  
Zak smiled and then kissed me. Then his cellphone started going off and we broke apart  
  
"Hello?"  
  
and by the look on his face it was his rep on the other line, I took that time to go to the bathroom. When I came out I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and a few seconds later Zak came down  
  
"I know Larry, but it's not up to the fans on who I date, have you forgotten I can date anybody I want?"  
  
He then walked into the kitchen and got some coffee and sighed irritatedly. I looked at him with concern and he just shook his head and then sat down at the table  
  
 _He's ticked off_ I thought  
  
"Well tell them that me and Candice are just friends and she wanted me to go with her before we had to go to our next location"  
  
I then looked at him  
  
 _We've got another location_ I thought  
  
"Talk to you later Larry" he then hung up  
  
"So, your rep's trying to break us up?" I asked and continued cooking  
  
"I guess you could say that, but I can't stay single forever"  
  
"What's our next location?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You told Larry that we have a location to go to, where are we going?" I asked while shuting the stove off and putting the food on our plates  
  
"Oh, we're going to Hill View Manor"  
  
"Hill View Manor?" I asked handing him his plate and then sitting down with mine  
  
"Yeah, it used to be a Mental Institute and a homeless shelter at the same time, then it got shut down and then became a nursing home" Zak said taking a bite of his eggs  
  
then his phone started going off again  
  
"It's going to be one of those days" I said  
he looked at the I.D  
  
"It's Travel Channel" he said  
  
I started getting nervous and Zak looked at me  
  
"It's fine Candy, if they want you off the show, then the show's over for everybody" he then answered the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true that me and her are dating, but we're keeping it away from the public"  
  
he then took another bite off his eggs  
  
"Our relationship isn't going to get in the way of the show..."  
  
"If she leaves, then the show's over" he said  
  
he then finished up his food and I finished mine and I took his plate and went into the kitchen and washed the dishes  
  
"Alright, Bye" I heard Zak say  
  
"You get to stay" Zak said coming into the kitchen and hugging me from behind  
  
"That's good to know, so when are we leaving for the lockdown?"  
  
"Wow, already using the terms correctly and excited to go on one" Zak said amused and let me go  
  
"Might as well know the terms, I'm working with you now, so when are we going?"  
  
"Um... Would you be mad if I said this afternoon?"  
  
"What?" I said and looked at the clock '10:30am' it read  
  
"You could've told me sooner , I've still got to get ready and get packed" I said finishing up the dishes  
  
"I know, but you were in such a good mood lastnight, I didn't want to spoil it"  
I sighed  
  
"Come on, get your shoes on so I can drop you off at home so you can get ready and then we'll pick you up about 1:00, ok?"  
  
"Ok" I said and put my shoes on  
  
We then walked out the door and took off to my house. When we got there I said  
  
"I'll see you and the guys soon"  
  
"Alright Candy" Zak said and then kissed my cheek  
  
I smiled and got out and went inside. Once I was inside he drove off  
  
 _Time to get packing_ I thought  
  
I started to pack up my clothes, shoes, and everything that I needed. I then went and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and looked at my phone it said '1 New Message'  
  
 _Who text me?_ I thought as I opened it  
  
We'll b there in 15-Nick  
  
I looked at the clock and then I heard my doorbell  
  
 _Good thing I got done with my shower_ I thought as I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the front door  
  
"Hey" Zak said and grabbed my suitcase  
  
"Hi Zak"  
  
"Why's your hair wet?"  
  
"I just got out of the shower" I answered  
  
Zak put my suitcase in the back with the others and I got in the back with Aaron and Zak got in the front with Nick  
  
"Hey Candy, how was the concert lastnight?" Aaron asked smirking  
  
"It was fantastic" I said smiling  
  
"I sure hope so Candy" Nick said from the driver seat  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked  
  
"What else happend lastnight Candy?" Aaron asked with the same smirk  
  
"Guys, yes we did get together" Zak said  
  
"Oh we know, it's all over the internet and Twitter" Nick said driving to the airport  
  
"And I'm guessing you're trying to keep it private?" Aaron asked  
  
"Right" I said with a 'duh' look  
  
About 10 minutes later we reached the airport. We went inside and sat down and waited for our flight to be called. While we were waiting there were a couple of fan girls that came to Zak, Nick, Aaron, and myself  
  
"Is it true that you two are together?" the red head with platinum blonde streaks asked me and Zak  
  
"No, it's not true" Zak said with his poker face  
  
 _I can't believe he can say that with such a straight face_ I thought  
  
"So you don't have a girl that you're thinking about?" asked the brown headed one  
  
 _Is she really trying to flirt with him_ I thought  
  
Nick then tapped my shoulder and I looked at him  
  
"What?" I asked him  
  
he just shook his head smiling giving me that 'Quit showing jealousy' look  
  
"Um, actually sweetie my job gets in the way of me having a relationship" Zak said  
  
then we heard 'Flight 209 boarding now'  
  
"Well that's us" Aaron said  
  
"It was nice meeting you guys" the red head said  
  
"You too" Nick said  
  
and then we walked to our plane  
  
"You ok Candy?" Zak asked  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Why didn't you talk to them?"  
  
"Because they gave me that look"  
  
"What look?" Aaron asked  
  
"That look that says 'We don't like you because you're a girl working with them so stay out of the conversation' look, ask Nick, he saw it"  
  
"Really? Nick, how do you know?" Aaron asked  
  
"Aaron have you forgotten I'm married my wife gives me that look sometimes" Nick answered  
  
We then boarded the plane. I was sitting all the way in the back on the left aisle seat, Nick was a couple of seats infront of me with a window seat, Aaron was up front in the middle, and Zak was all the way in the back on the right window seat  
  
 _I don't like the aisle seats_ I thought  
  
I then felt my phone go off  
  
R u excited-Z  
  
I looked at Zak and he looked at me smiling and I just shook my head  
  
"Could I get you anything?" the flight attendant asked  
  
"Could I have some water?"  
  
"Sure" she said and then took off to get me a bottled water  
  
I then text Zak  
  
Excited 4 wat?-  
  
then the flight attendant came back with my bottled water  
  
"Thank you" I said  
  
"Not a problem" she said and then walked off  
  
then my phone went off, I opened the water and started drinking some water as I read the message  
  
The Lockdown, were u thinking of something else ;) -Z  
  
I then choked on my water and Nick and Aaron turned around and looked at me with concern and I shook my head and pointed to Zak and then got up to go to the restroom  
  
"I was joking" Zak said chuckling when I walked past him  
  
"Jerk" I croaked out and closed the restroom door  
  
Once I calmed my coughing down I opened the door and came face to face with a smirking Zak  
  
"No" I said and walked past him back to my seat  
  
When I got back into my seat and buckled my belt the flight attendant came to me  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just swallowed the wrong way"  
  
"Alright" she said and then headed to the font of the plane  
  
then my phone vibrated and I looked at the message  
  
Wat's going on-N  
  
Zak, he's being a perv-  
  
I then text Zak  
  
I'm not excited 4 nothing-  
  
then the plane started to land. When the plane landed we exited and waited for our luggage  
  
"So what was going on in the plane?" Aaron asked me  
  
"Zak was being a perv" I said glaring at him and Zak gave that innocent look  
  
"You're not off the hook Zachery, paybacks a biotch"  
  
Nick and Aaron 'ooohed'  
  
"Watch out Zak, she used your first name, she means business" Nick said  
  
"I never let my guard down, now can we get to our hotel" Zak said grabbing his bags  
  
"You can quit acting like your mad" I said grabbing my bags  
  
and Aaron and Nick grabbed theirs and we headed to the rental that was waiting for us. Once we got in we drove off and headed to the hotel  
  
"So, am I bunking with you or what?" I asked Zak  
  
"You can bunk with me if you want" he said smiling  
  
 _Wrong move Zak_ I thought evilly  
  
We arrived at the hotel and got our rooms. Me and Zak got into our room  
  
 _Operation payback has started_ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"Candy, are you gonna put your stuff on your side of the bed, or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
"I'm coming" I said  
  
I then put my things on the right side of the bed and then sat down on the bed  
  
"So, I guess that means you want the right side?" Zak asked while hugging me from behind  
  
"Yes Zak, that means I want the right side, and quit thinking about it" I said turning my head  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"For somebody that doesn't like being mushy, your doing it right now"  
  
"I'm just trying to apoligize for earlier, I don't want you to hurt yourself on trying to figure out on how to get me back"  
  
 _Me hurt myself for thinking, he's going to get it_ I thought  
  
"You know Zak I was going to forget about your payback, but now you've got it coming to ya" I said smaking his arm that was around me  
  
he let go and I got up and then someone knocked on the door. I went to the door and opened it  
  
"Hey Candy"  
  
"What's up Nick?" I asked looking at him suspisously  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I just wanted to know if you two were going to come eat with me and Aaron or stay here"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to eat with you guys" Zak said coming to the door  
  
Zak put a hand on my back and pushed me slightly  
  
"Keep it up Zak, your payback's getting worse with every wrong move you make" I said walking out the door  
  
"I'm so scared"  
  
I just nodded my head  
  
 _Just wait Zak_ I thought  
  
we then met up with Aaron and drove off to a restaurant near the hotel. Once we got there we parked and went inside and sat down at a table. Nick was across from me, Aaron was next to Nick, and Zak was next to me  
  
"Candy, what's Zak's payback?" Aaron asked  
  
"I can't tell you or it's a secret, and if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" I said  
  
 _I'm still thinking about it_ I thought  
  
"I guess it wouldn't" Aaron chuckled  
  
"Could I get you guys something to drink?" the waitress asked  
  
"Could I get an iced tea" Nick said  
  
"I would like a coke" I said  
  
"Same here" Aaron said  
  
"And I would like an ice water" Zak said  
  
she nodded smiling flirtatiously at Zak and then went to get our drinks. I just shook my head alittle and started bobbing my right leg up and down  
  
"So we're not the only ones that saw that?" Nick asked  
  
"Nope" I said looking at the menu  
  
"Don't worry Candy" Zak said putting his left hand on my leg so I would stop bobbing it up and down  
then she came back and handed Zak his drink first  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
and then she handed out Nick's, Aaron's and then mine  
  
"Are you guys ready to order?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have the double cheeseburger with some fries" Zak said while rubbing my leg from side to side alittle  
  
"I'll have the 2 alarm cheeseburger with fries" I said  
  
"I would like the Turkey club sandwhich" Aaron said  
  
"And I would like the double cheeseburger with fries" Nick said  
the waitress then went to place our orders  
  
"You're really going to eat the 2 alarm burger?" Nick asked  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Isn't it going to be to hot for you?"  
  
"I'm not a wuss when it come to spicy foods" I said leaning back and crossing my arms and looking at Nick  
  
"I can handle spicy food"  
  
"Really? Then why didn't you get it?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
he just shrugged  
  
"If you can handle spicy food, then you can handle the 2 alarm...I'm not telling you to eat the 5 alarm"  
  
"I would try it" Aaron said  
  
"See Aaron would try it, Zak would you try it?" I asked looking at Zak  
  
"What the 2 alarm? No, I'd do the 5 alarm"  
  
"You think you can handle that much heat because you're big, bad and tough? It's not a ghost Zak" I said smirking  
  
"I'm only like that when I have to be" he defended  
  
"Keep telling yourself that" I said  
  
then our food came. She handed our food out like she did with our drinks.  
  
"So where are you guys investigating?"  
  
 _Can we eat first?_ I thought  
  
"We're investigating the Hill View Manor" Zak said  
  
I then took a bite of my 2 alarm cheeseburger and Nick and Aaron just watched me  
  
"Is it hot?" Nick asked  
  
"Nope" I said smiling  
  
"Is it good?" Aaron asked  
  
"Yep" I said taking another bite  
  
"Well, I'll let you guys eat, let me know if you need anything" the waitress said and left  
  
Zak took a bite of his food  
  
"I want a piece" Aaron said  
  
I pulled off a piece for him and he ate it  
  
"That's hot and it's not hot to you?" he asked taking a drink of his coke  
  
"Nope" I said  
  
we then ate our food and the waitress came back with our check and Nick paid for it and then we headed back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel we went to our rooms. I put on a shirt and shorts and layed down. And Zak took off his shirt and put a pair of sweatpants on and then got into bed  
  
"Better get some rest Candy, we're investigating tomorrow" Zak said putting his hand on my waist and kissing my cheek  
  
I snuggled into his arms and we fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Zak got up and tok a shower and I got up and went to the little kitchen to make some coffee. While making some coffee I accidentally spilt some coffee grounds in the sink  
  
 _Oops_ I thought  
  
I then turned the water on and got the sprayer  
  
"You're not slick Candy" Zak said coming into the kitchen  
  
"What? I split coffee gronds in the sink...Why would your payback be the oldest thing in the book?"  
  
I asked and sprayed the coffee grounds down the drain. I then shut the water off and got myself a cup of coffee. Then I went and got ready  
  
"Ready?" Zak asked  
  
"Ready" I said smiling  
  
we then left our room and went to get Nick and Aaron. Nick came out of his room ready to go, but it took us 15 minutes to get Aaron out  
  
"What were you doing?" I asked  
  
"I woke up late"  
  
we all headed to the Hill View Manor. When we got there our tour guide was already there Aaron and Nick got the cameras ready and me and Zak went to the owner  
  
"Sorry we're late, someone over slept, I'm Zak" he said shaking the owner's hand  
  
"And I'm Candice" I said shaking her hand too  
  
"Glad to meet you guys, I'm Candy" she said  
  
"Well, it looks like we have two Candy's" Zak said  
  
then Aaron and Nick came to us with the cameras rolling  
  
"Where to first?" Zak asked  
  
"We'll go to the basement first" she said  
  
we all followed her to the basement  
  
"A black mass has been seen in this hallway towards the boiler room" she said  
then we heard a bang. We all looked and saw that Aaron tripped over a pipe that was on the floor, I just shook my head  
  
"On every investigation that we go to, I have these side bets that Aaron's going to trip" Zak said  
we all chuckled alittle and started the interview process again  
  
"In the boiler room, my butt's been pinched and my arms been grabbed"  
  
"Do you like that kind of thing?" I asked tilting my head alittle  
  
"If it happens, it happens" she said  
  
we then headed to the boiler room  
  
"There was a man down here that died from intoxication and exporsure. He was found outside in the mud and his friends brought him down here so he could sleep it off."  
  
We then headed to the basement  
  
"On this stairway a girl in a resident named Amanda, she was in a wheelchair, she went out to feed the birds and when she came back in she got disoriented and fell down the stairs and passed away"  
  
 _Poor girl_ I thought sadly  
  
we then went into the basement that had all of the patients personal belongings.  
  
"We use alot of trigger object, welcome to Trigger Objects R Us" Zak said  
  
Zak started looking through some of the stuff. When he was all done we left the basement  
  
"There have been full bodied apparitions and voices in this hallway. And I've ran into a mna and he doesn't like anybody down here"  
  
we then finished the interview with her and started our another interview with the other owner,  
Gary. While we were interviewing him, me, Zak, and Gary went into room 101  
  
"Alright, we are going to do a live EVP section, If there's anyone here, can you tell me your name?" Zak asked  
  
We waited and Zak heard something and then stopped the recorder and played it back. We listened and then we heard 'I'm Jim'  
  
 _I didn't even here that_ I thought  
  
we finished the interview with him and went to eat. By the time wee got done eating, it was time for the lockdown. Candy locked us in  
  
"Alright, we are locked in, time to go over the X cameras, first one is in the hallway where they see apperitions, the second one is in the basement, the next one is the 3rd floor hallway, and the next one is in the front hallway here. So, lets turn the lights off and ge to work" Zak said  
  
We then began investigating  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom" Nick said  
  
"Ok" Zak said  
  
and Nick went to the bathroom. A few minutes later we heard him call for us and we went to find him  
  
"What's wrong Nick?" I asked concerrned  
  
"I saw a shadow and this door slammed open" he explained and demenstrated  
  
About a minute later Zak said  
  
"Something just grabbed my shirt"  
  
I then got goosebumps  
  
"Hey guys, I've got goosebumps, are you suppose to get goosebumps?"  
  
"Yeah Candy, you're suppose to get goosebumps if a spirit's near, which I'm getting goosebumps too" Zak said  
  
And Aaron filmed Zak's arm and Nick filmed mine. Then Nick started an EVP section, then Nick saw a shadow and we followed him down the hallway. Then we stopped and Nick and Zak started the EVP section again. I was panning my camera around then I heard Zak yell and I jumped and panned to him  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked walking to him  
  
"Something just grabbed my arm" he responded  
  
Nick started doing EVP and Zak said  
  
"It's geting cold right here, feel it"  
  
me, Nick, and Aaron felt a it  
  
 _Isn't this the hallway that..._ I thought  
  
"Guys, isn't Jim's room in this hallway?" I asked  
  
"I think it is" Aaron said  
  
"Yeah, right down there" Nick said  
  
"Jim, what color arer your pants?" Zak asked  
  
we waited a few seconds  
  
"Let's go back to base and review this" Zak said  
we then headed back to the base. Zak opened the laptop up and connected the recordr to the laptop. We listened and Zak said  
  
"We caught something"  
  
"How do you know?" I asked  
  
"If you look at this right here..." he said pointing to the line that barely moved up and down  
  
"That's usaully a spirits talking" he finished and played that part  
when he played it we heard 'blue'  
  
 _Wow_ I thought  
  
We then unhooked it from the laptop and started investigating again.  
  
"I think we should split up, Aaron and Candy, you guys go to the basement and me and Nick will investigate the hallway"  
  
Me and Aaron started heading to the basement.  
  
"Hey Jim, we're just passing your room" Aaron said  
  
then I jumped and looked at Aaron and Aaron looked at me with the same look I had 'What was that'  
  
"You did hear that right?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, but what was it?"  
  
then we heard something else  
  
"That door just shut" I said pointing to the double doors by Jim's room  
we checked it out and then went to the basement. Once me and Aaron got to the basement we started an EVP session  
  
"If you were a patient here, what was your favorite food to eat?" I asked  
  
"I heard the sphegitti and meatballs were pretty good" Aaron said  
  
I started looking around  
  
 _Boy it's dark down here_ I thought  
  
I then gasped  
  
"What? What's wrong Candy?" Aaron asked  
  
"I just saw something over there"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I don't know, it looked like a person, but all black"  
  
Aaron looked the way I was looking and we saw it again  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah" I said nervously  
  
then we heard footsteps  
  
"Ok, I'm not liking this job anymore" I said  
  
"Aaron, Candy..." said a voice  
  
 _Zak_ I thought  
  
"Yeah? Come on Candy let's go" Aaron said and started walking and I followed  
  
We then met up with Zak and Nick  
  
"How was it?" Nick asked  
  
"Well coming to the basement we heard a noise by Jim's room and heard the double doors close by his room..." I said  
  
"And then Candy saw a shadow and then I saw it" Aaron finished  
  
"Alright, let's go to the boiler room and use the new device we got" Zak said  
  
we all then went to the boiler room. Zak pulled out the new device that he was talking about. As soon as we got into the boiler room, it said 'suffer'  
  
 _What does that mean?_ I thought confused  
  
then it said 'in a jail' and a few seconds later we heard it say 'hurry' and 'run'  
  
"Run from what?" I asked confused  
  
"What are you going to do if we don't run?"  
  
then it said 'happier'  
  
"I've got a hand on my back, Are one of you touching me?" Zak asked  
  
"No" me, Nick and Aaron said at the same time  
  
"Who's touching Zak?" Nick asked  
  
then it said 'east highway'  
  
 _What's that suppose to mean?_ I thought even more confused  
  
then we heard a bang, me and Aaron jumped  
  
"Aaron, did you run into something again?" I asked hoping that he did  
  
"No" he said a little freaked out  
  
then the device said 'pain' and Zak started ducking and freaking out alittle  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked nervously  
  
"Something doesn't want us in here"  
  
"Then let's respect there wishes and get out of here" I said  
  
"Hold on Candy" Zak said  
  
then the thing said 'Saari'  
  
 _Saari?_ I thought  
  
"Saari? As in Eli Saari? The guy that we researched before the lockdown?" I asked  
  
"That makes sense, Eli Saari was in a jail" Nick said  
  
"And he came here, walking on East Highway, came down here and suffered in pain from the exposure" Zak said realizing what the device was talking about  
  
we then investigated for a few more minutes and then headed back to the front of the building to be let out. I found a chair by the door and sat down and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes  
  
"You ok Candy?" Nick asked as he put a camera into it's case  
  
"Yeah, just tired" I said sighing  
  
then I heard keys jingling and the lock clicked. I looked at the door and saw the owner opening the door  
  
 _FREEDOM!_ I thought happily  
  
The guys took the equipment out and packed it up in the van and I got up and walked out of the building  
  
"How was it?" she asked smiling  
  
"It was interesting" I said  
  
then Zak came to us  
  
"Thank you for letting us investigate and film here" he said smiling  
  
"Not a problem" she said  
  
"Ready to go so you can get some sleep?" Zak asked looking at me  
  
all I could do was nod. We said bye to Candy and drove to the hotel. Once we got there me and Zak went up to our room and as soon as I got in I walked to the bed and flopped down with my eyes closed  
  
"Candy, are you going to cover up?" Zak asked  
  
"To tired" I mumbled into the pillow  
  
I then felt Zak pick me up bridal style, pull the covers back and then put me down on the bed  
  
"Night Candy" he said kissing my cheek  
  
then I felt Zak get into bed and that's all I remember before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that morning I woke up to feeling someone rubbing my side and I could hear people queitly arguing, so I opened my eyes and saw Zak leaning against the headboard watching something on T.V  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked looking down at me  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Maury"  
  
"Why are you watching the 'I didn't cheat on you' or the 'He's my baby's daddy' show?" I asked sitting up and looking at him weird  
  
"There's nothing else on, it's almost over"  
  
"How many time did he say 'You are not the Father'? I asked trying to mock Maury's voice  
  
"The whole episode was that, but they have one more"  
  
I just shook my head and got up, got some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I brushed my hair and teeth and then opened the bathroom door and walked to my suitcase  
  
"Leaving this afternoon?"  
  
"Yep, at 1 to be exact" Zak said and shut the bathroom door to do his things  
  
While he was taking a shower and taking 30 minutes to do his hair I went down to the cafe that was in the hotel.  
  
"Hey Candy, how'd ya sleep?" Nick asked taking a bite of his pops cereal  
  
"I slept fine, as soon as I got in the room and fell on the bed I was out, Why?" I asked looking at him suspisously  
  
"I was just asking, by the way where is Zak?" Nick said  
  
"He's doing his hair"  
  
We then talked for 15 minutes and Zak finally came down with our suitcases  
  
"You could've gotten your suitcase" Zak said stopping at the table  
  
"Sorry, So when we get back to Vegas what are we going to do?" I asked smiling up at him  
  
"We're going to drop off the footage at the headquarters, take our things home and relax" Zak said sitting down  
  
"Here's you're guys's breakfast" Aaron said handing us our food  
  
"Thanks Aaron" I said and took the plate  
  
I looked at the plate with a disgusted look  
  
"Um Aaron... What exactly is this suppose to be?" I asked pointing to some goop  
  
"They said it's hashbrowns with gravy that has sausage chunks in it"  
  
"And these eggs don't even look done, it looks like egg soup" I said looking at the runny scrambled eggs  
  
"Do you want me to go get you somethign else?" Zak asked  
  
"No, I'll get it, so you don't hurt yourself thinking about it" I said smirkng and getting up and walking off  
  
"Don't start Candy, and you know what, one of these days we're going to be in the MILE HIGH CLUB" he said yelling the last part  
  
I tripped over my feet and almost fell into a chair, but I caught my balance in time. I stopped and glared at him and Nick and Aaron because they were all laughing at me  
  
"What is this pick on Candy day or something? All of you have payback's coming now" I then went to the cereal table that was sitting out  
  
I grabbed a bowl, spoon, some Fruit Loops, and a pint of whole milk and went back to the table  
  
"Candy, I'm only kidding" Zak said  
  
I poured my cereal into the bowl and then poured the milk into the bowl, completely ignoring Zak  
  
"Candy?" Aaron asked  
  
I ignored him too. I put my spoon into the cereal and scooped some out and ate it  
  
"Are you really that angry?" Nick asked concerned  
  
I ignored him too. I then scooped more onto the spoon and put it to my mouth and then flung it at Nick and Aaron  
  
"That's what you two get for laughing..." I said pointing to them  
  
"And your's is worse than there's" I said pointing to Zak  
  
"Really? What is it?" Zak asked  
  
"Why would I tell you?" I asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Is there anything I can do to get out of your payback plan?" Zak asked puppy eyeing me  
  
"No, and that doesn't work on me" I said taking a bite of my cereal  
  
Just then a girl came to our table  
  
 _Already?_ I thought  
  
"Hi, I'm Sasha, I'm your guys's biggest fan!"  
  
"Thank you Sasha" Zak said  
  
"Can I have your guys's autographs?"  
  
"Sure" we all said  
  
Nick signed his name, then Aaron, Zak, and then me  
  
"So, what's it like being on an all guys team?" she asked me  
  
 _Huh? She's being nice to me?_ I thought confused  
  
"It's interesting to say the least"  
  
"Have you always wanted to be a paranormal investigator?"  
  
"Acutally no, I've always wanted to be a meteroligist, which I was one"  
  
"Why'd ya quit?"  
  
 _Should I make something up, sugar coat it, or tell the truth?_ I thought  
  
"Actually they came to me and asked if I wanted to join, and how can I say no to my friends that I've known for years?"  
  
"Good point, is it true that you and Zak are dating? Cause if it is, I'm glad, you two would be the perfect couple" she said smiling  
  
 _She's so sweet_ I thought  
  
"Well, thank you, but we're not together...here ya go" I said smiling and signing her photograph and handing it to her  
  
"Thanks guys" she then left  
  
"She was sweet" I said eating my cereal again  
  
we then finished eating and there was a car waiting for us so we could head to the airport. Once we made it to the airport we got on our plane and took off back to our hometown. Aaron was al the way in the back on the left, Nick was all the way in the back on the right, and me and Zak were in the front on the right, and we were sitting right next to each other. While on the airplane I put my earphones in and listened to music. Zak started poking my leg and I ignored him, then he pulled out my right earphone  
  
"What?" I asked looking at him  
  
"Hi" he said smirking  
  
"Really? That's all you wanted to say?"  
  
"Whatcha listening to?"  
  
"Cascada, not can I have my earphone back?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause"  
  
"Zak, if you don't give me my earphone back now, you're gonna wish you never met me and made me join your stupid team" I said warningly  
  
"What are you going to be doing once we get back home?" he asked completly ignoring my comment  
  
 _He needs to take that comment seriously_ I thought  
  
"I'm going to go home and relax" I said in a 'duh' tone  
  
"Are ya goning to come and see me?"  
  
"If you want"  
  
"Good, cause I want you to" he said smiling and giving my earphone back  
  
An hour later we arrived at the airport and Bily was there to pick us up. We got in the GAC van and  
went to the office. Once we arrived at the office we dropped off the footage and Zak took me home and I watched him drive off  
  
 _Payback time starts now_ I thought grabbing my car keys  
  
I got in my car and went to the mall. Once I was there I started walking around trying to get some ideas on Zak's revenge  
  
 _Lets see...I can't think of anything_ I thought  
  
then I saw one of my favorite stores  
  
 _Maybe I'll think of sometihng while I get some new pajama's_ I thought and went inside  
  
I was looking through the pajama's and found one that I liked, while at the check out I got an idea  
  
 _Need to find the toy store_ I thought evilly  
  
"That will be $45.55"  
  
I handed the cashier a gift card and she swiped it through the machine  
  
"Here you go, I hope you have a nice day"  
  
"You too" I said and took my giftcard and bag and went to the toy store that was a few stores down  
  
When I got to the toy store I started looking for the thing I was thinkng of  
  
 _Where are you? Let's go to the dollar isle_ I thought  
  
When I got to the dollar isle I found it  
  
 _Bingo_ I thought and picked it up and went to the check out  
  
"Did you find everything ok?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"That'll be $2.00"  
  
I handed the guy two dollars  
  
"Have a nice day"  
  
"You too" I then grabbed the bag and headed to the exit of the mall.  
  
When I got home I packed an overnight bag  
  
 _Toothbrush...Check, Hairbrush...Check, pajamas...Check, Clean clothes...Check, Toy...Check_ I thought then closed the night-over bag and headed to the door  
  
While driving I text Zak  
  
i'm on my way & i'm staying over 2nite-  
  
a few second later my phone went off  
  
c u then-Z  
  
About 10 minutes later I arrived at his house. I grabbed my bag and headed to his door. I knocked a couple of times and then went inside  
  
"Watcha got?" Zak asked coming to me and kissing me  
  
"A sleep-over bag"  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Female things" I said telling half the truth  
  
"Oh, well go put it up, have you ate yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good cause I ordered pizza"  
  
"Ok" I said smiling and then walking up the stairs to his bedroom  
  
Once inside I unzipped my my bag and pulled out the toy  
  
 _This is gonna be wonderful_ I thought evilly  
  
I then pulled the covers down alittle and stuck it in the bed and then pulled the covers back up  
  
 _Now time to put my stuff in the guest room_ I thought  
  
I then tossed my bag in the room and it landed in the middle of the bed. I then went down to the living room and I saw Zak with a Pizza box and a couple of bottles of beer  
  
"It's not football season yet" I said sitting on the couch  
  
"I know" he said handing me a bottle and sitting down  
  
We ate the pizza and talked and watched some horror movie on ShowTime. I then looked at the clock and it was midnight  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah" I said faking a yawn  
  
"Well, let's go to bed" Zak said shutting the TV off and pulled me off the couch with him  
  
We made it into his room and I pulled out my phone ready to record  
  
"What are you doing?" Zak asked standing on the side of his bed  
  
"Just checking to see if any texts came through" I said  
  
"Ok?"  
  
He turned back to his bed and I pressed the record button. He then pulled the covers down, lost all of his color and started screaming like a girl and jumped back like ten feet  
  
"There's a freakin' snake in my bed...How'd it get in there?" Zak said freaking out  
  
I burst out laughing and he looked at me  
  
"What's so funny, there's a snake in the bed, you know I hate snakes"  
  
"It's fake Zak" I said inbetween laughs  
  
"Fake?" he asked trying to calm down  
  
"Yes Zak, fake" I said going to it and recorded it and turned the phone back to Zak  
  
When I turned it to him I saw him glaring and I smirked and stopped recording  
  
"And you recorded it?" Zak asked getting closer to me  
  
"Ummm..." I said and typed Nick and Aaron's name real fast and sent them the video  
  
"No" I said finishing my sentence  
  
Next thing I knew I was tackled to the bed and my phone hit the floor and Zak was straddling me  
with my hands pinned to my sides  
  
"Zak..." I said alittle uneasy  
  
"Why?" he asked through his teeth  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because it was your payback"  
  
"Not that, why's you record it?"  
  
"Because I knew it was going to be funny"  
  
Zak just stared at me with an unamused look and I then felt something  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, cold shower now"  
  
"Why?" he asked smirking and getting close to my face  
  
"B-B-Because you're..." I stuttered and started turning red  
  
"Candy, you're so cute when you blush" he said and then kissed me and got off  
  
I sat up and looked at him while he pulled out some boxers and some pajama bottoms  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Mad about what?" he asked looking at me confused  
  
"The prank and...me not..."  
  
"I'm not mad at you for the prank or recording it and when you're ready, you'll let me know, I'm not going to push you into doing that unless you want it" he said smiling  
  
I got up and hugged him and he hugged me too. Once he let go he kissed me and went to take his shower. I went to the guest bedroom and got changed into my Pj's, I had a light blue speghetti strapped top and black shorts. I then went back to his room and crawled under the covers. About ten minutes later I started dosing off until I felt an arm around my waist  
  
"Night Candy" Zak said kissing my cheek and layed down  
  
"Night" I sighed  
  
and we both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I was awoken out of my peaceful sleep when I felt something poke my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock  
  
 _It's only 2 in the morning, shouldn't he be asleep?_ I thought tiredly  
  
I looked over at Zak and he was facing his nightstand sleeping  
  
 _If it wasn't him then..._ I thought  
  
and then I heard in the kitchen, so I got up to see what it was. When I got to the kitchen I searched the cabinets to find a mouse or something, but I couldn't find anything  
  
 _If there was no mouse then what was it?_ I thought  
  
then I heard scrathing on the wall to my right and I followed it. I opened a door, flipping the light switch on and went down the black spiral stairs. Once I reached the bottom the scrathing stopped. Then I heard knocking on the bookcase entrance to Zak's dungeon  
  
 _Do I really want to?_ I thought  
  
I stood there for a minute and then opened the bookcase door and went inside. I felt an eerie feeling in there, but who wouldn't? Zak's dungeon had dim lights, scary looking fireplace, skulls, Dracula looking things, tall old fashioned chairs that you would see in old horror movies, and of course his little prison, that even had a little iron door that actually locked  
  
"Is there someone here?" I asked out loud  
  
I then went to the fireplace to look at what Zak had on the mantle  
  
 _Why would someone want this scary looking stuff? That's right, it's Zak_ I thought sarcastically  
then I heard footsteps  
  
"Can you show yourself?"  
  
then the dungeon door slammed shut and I jumped  
  
"Ok... I'll just be leaving then" I said  
  
then I walked to the book case and opened it. When I opened it I saw Zak looking at me confused  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Candy? What are you doing?"  
  
"I woke up to hearing a noise and it led me down here"  
  
"What was that noise before you opened the door?"  
  
"Your prison door slammed by itself"  
  
"Don't pay attention to them, there just trying to scare you Candy and if you show an kind of fear, they will think they won and they feed off of it" Zak said taking my hand and leading me back upstairs  
  
Once we got back upstairs we went to his room and layed back down. I got as close as I could to Zak and he wrapped his arm around me protectivly and we fell asleep. I then woke up again to Zak talking and rubbing my back, so I looked up from Zak's chest to see Zak talking on his cellphone  
  
"Thank you" he said and then hung up  
  
"Who was it?" I asked sitting up  
  
"Nobody, I just called someone to cleanse the house"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so dress nice"  
  
"Zak, what are you up to?" I asked looking at him squinting my eyes  
  
"Nothing, can't your boyfriend treat you to a nice dinner because she's had a weird 2 months?"  
  
"I guess you could, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise" he said smiling  
  
"But Zak..." I said in a whiney tone  
  
He lifted me up alittle so he could get up  
  
"No"  
  
I then stuck out my bottom lip  
  
"I'm not caving in this time Candy"  
  
I sat up  
  
"Do Aaron and Nick know?"  
  
"No"  
  
 _Liar_ I thought  
  
"You're such a liar, you told Nick didn't you?"  
  
"Why would you think I told him?" he asked smirking  
  
"1 he won't go blabbing like Aaron and 2 you just gave yourself away"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because you always ask that question and then smirk... You should work on not giving yourself away so easily" I said smiling  
  
He then looked at me and held up 3 fingers  
  
 _Uh oh, I'm in trouble_ I thought  
  
Then he had 2 up  
  
 _Think of something_ I thought frantically  
  
Then he had 1 and I gulped. He then lunged towards me and I took that chance to jump off the bed on the other side and I ran down the hallway  
  
 _Got away that time_ I thought happily  
  
I ran down the stairs and headed to the front door. Once I reached the door I heard his footsteps at a fast pace coming after me, so I swung the door open and tried to run but I ran into something. I looked up and saw Nick  
  
"Nick help me!" I said running behind him for protection  
  
"What ya do this time?"  
  
Just then Zak was at the door  
  
"I didn't do anything, he just tried to attack me"  
  
"Zak, what'd she do?"  
  
"She said I gave myself up easily on the surprise and it was payback for lastnight"  
Nick started laughing  
  
"That was a great prank"  
  
Zak just rolled his eyes  
  
"Are you two going to come in or what?"  
  
Me and Nick went inside  
  
"Well, I better go get changed and go home so I can be ready for tonight"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later Candy" Nick said  
  
I then went upstairs and got ready and packed my sleep over bag up. When I was done I went back downstairs and Zak greeted me at the front door  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"  
  
"Ok" I said smiling  
  
He then kissed me. When we broke apart I walked out of his house and headed towards mine. When I got there I went inside and went straight to the kitchen  
  
 _What to eat?_ I thought looking in the fridge  
  
I then got out some biscuits and opened them and then put them in the oven. While they were baking I went into the living room to see if I had any messages on the answerig machine  
  
 _4 messages?_ I thought and then pressed the play button  
  
"Hey sweetheart, it's mommy..." I groaned  
  
 _Why does she always have to sound like she's talking to a little kid when she says that?_ I thought  
  
"Just calling to wish you a Happy Birthday, love you" it beeped and I deleted  
  
"Hey sis, just calling to wish you a Happy Birthday, You need to stop hanging around the guys so much and give your big sister a call sometime, TTYL" it beeped, I deleted it and chuckled  
  
 _She still talks like she's in high school_ I thought  
  
"Hey, it's mommy I was just online and I saw that Zak was on Yahoo and it has your guys's picture at a concert and it says you guys are dating? I wouldn't mind him to be my son-in-law, call me later and let me know" the machine beeped and I erased it  
  
 _Oh Boy_ I thought  
  
"Candice..." my breathing hitched in my throat  
  
 _How'd he get my number?_ I thought frantically  
  
"I was just online and I saw that you and that Zak Bagans, you know the guy from Ghost Adventures and your rude friend, I read that you and him are dating and that you work for him now. How could you go from an intelligent job to a job that has people faking that ghosts exsist, I'm going to be in Vegas next week and if I see you with him you both are finished" the machine beeped and I had tears in my eyes  
  
I then sat on my couch in shock. I sat there for 10 minutes before I was interrupted out of my shocked state when the smoke alarm starting going off  
  
 _My biscuits_ I thought  
  
I jumped up and ran into the kitchen and turned the oven off and opened it and I grabbed an oven mitt and took out my extremely burnt buscuits  
  
 _Great, Can't eat em' now_ I thought  
  
I then put them in the trash and went to my bedroom. When I got there I just fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep.  
  
I was woken up to my phone ringing, I looked over at the clock and it read 6:15  
  
 _Zak's going to be here soon_ I thought  
  
I got up and answered the phone while looking for something to wear  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Candy, just giving you a 45 minute warning since you're always late"  
  
"Zak, I'm not always, the person that's usually late is you, I should be giving you the 45 minute warning"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"How can I get ready if we're talking?"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in 45"  
  
we then hung up and I went into my bathroom and took a shower, when I was done I got dressed and done all the neccesary things. When I was done I heard my door bell, so I grabbed my purse and headed to the door. When I opened the door the door revealed a maroon collar shirted with black pants, I looked up and it was Zak  
  
"Not all black?"  
  
"Nope" he said smiling  
  
"Put a mark up on the wall"  
  
we laughed  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
We then got into his car and took off  
  
"Candy are you alright?" Zak asked after 10 minutes of silence  
  
"Yeah" I said sighing  
  
"Quit lying"  
  
 _How should I tell him?_ I thought  
  
"I checked my answering machine today..."  
  
"Ok, and?"  
  
"Well...my dad called"  
  
And that's all I had to say because I saw Zak clutching the steering wheel harder to where his knuckles turned white  
  
"How did he get your number?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well Candy, don't worry about him"  
  
We then arrived at our destination. I looked up and saw where we were  
  
 _Oh my..._ I thought shocked  
  
"Zak... we're eating at the Alize, but it's so expensive"  
  
"Candy, don't worry about the price"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts" he said and we then got out and went inside  
  
when we got inside I was amazed, it was so beautiful. The host showed us to our seat, which was a reserved private area. I sat down and then Zak sat down and we got our menus  
  
"Hello, my name's Maggie, what can I get you two to drink this evening?"  
  
"We'll have the red wine" Zak said  
  
she then smiled and took off  
  
"Zak?" I said slowly and curiously  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
I then looked at my menu and about 5 minutes later the waitress came back with our red wine  
  
"Here you guys go" she said handing us our wine  
  
"Are you two ready to order?"  
  
Zak looked at me  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
"Well, go ahead" he said smiling  
  
"I'll have the Sautéed Free Range Chicken Breast with Crab"  
  
"And I'll have the Australian Wagyu New York Strip"  
  
"Alright, I'll be back with your orders" she said and then took off  
  
We talked for 35 minutes until our food came. We ate our food, and mine was delicious, which it should be for $36.  
  
"How's your food?" I asked Zak  
  
"It's great, what about yours?"  
  
"It's delicious"  
  
When we were done eating our waitress came back  
  
"Would you two like any dessert?"  
  
"Could we have the Warm Chocolate Fondant?" Zak asked  
  
 _Hold on, Zak eat chocolate?_ I thought confused  
  
"Sure can, are you sharing or seperate?"  
  
"Sharing" Zak said  
  
she then took off to get the order. About 5 minutes later she came back with a bowl and two spoons. Zak took the first bite  
  
"It's really good, try some"  
  
I looked at him suspisiously as he scooped up some more  
  
"Here" he said putting his spoon in my face  
  
I then took the bite  
  
"Good isn't it?"  
  
I nodded  
  
"Yeah it's pretty good"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just haven't seen you eat anything sweet in a long time"  
  
About halfway through the dessert Zak stopped  
  
"Full? Or getting sick because it's sweet?" I asked smirking and taking another bite  
  
"Both"  
  
"Well don't push it"  
  
A few seconds of silent past  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm just curious how long have we been friends"  
  
"I don't know, probably about 15 years, give or take why?"  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
I then took another bite and Zak got up and sat next to me and took my spoon away  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" I asked confused  
  
Zak pulled out a dark blue velvet box  
  
"Candice Taylor Wilson, will you marry me?"  
  
he then opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring  
  
 _Am I dreaming?_ I thought  
  
I blinked a couple of times and I then knew I wasn't dreaming. I had tears in my eyes and all I could do was nod. Zak smiled and slipped the ring on my left ring finger and we kissed. When we broke apart the waitress came with our check Zak paid for it and then we went to his house  
  
"So are you going to be happy to have your last name changed to mine?" Zak asked as soon as we sat on the couch  
  
"You have no idea Zak" I said hugging him  
  
 _I still can't believe he purposed_ I thought  
  
We sat there and watched TV and then we fell asleep on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

I was awoken by someone breathing on my neck. I looked over my shoulder and found Zak behind me sleeping and I started looking around  
  
 _How did we both fit on the couch like this?_ I thought  
  
We were both on our right side, my back was pressed up against his chest and his arm was around my stomach and holding my left hand that was laying on the couch. I looked down at our hands and saw the diamond ring  
  
 _I have to be dreaming, my best friend and my crush for years purposed to me_ I thought  
  
I then looked at the T.V to find Spongebob Squarepants on  
  
 _Oh brother anything but this_ I thought rolling my eyes and watched it since I couldn't reach the remote  
  
I then jumped when I felt Zak start kissing my neck and rubbing my stomach softly  
  
"Morning" he whispered in my ear suductively and nibbled on it alittle  
  
I turned my head to say morning to him but I couldn't get it out because his lips attacked mine. I gasped out of suprise and he took that moment to explore my mouth. And somehow he manouvered us to where he was on top of me. He then went for my neck again  
  
"Zak" I moaned  
  
and he groaned in acknowledgement. His hands started for my shirt but I stopped him and he stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me  
  
"Still a no?"  
  
"Yep and even if I did give you consent I wouldn't want our first time on the couch" I said smiling  
  
"Who said anything about it being on the couch?" he asked smirking evily  
  
"And that doesn't mean your dungeon either"  
  
"Candy you're no fun, why not?"  
  
"Because it makes me uncomfortable, I want somewhere where I can be comfortable"  
  
"My dungeon's comfortable"  
  
"Yeah, maybe to you, now get off of me you're heavy" I said pushing on his chest  
  
He only smirked  
  
"Zak, you're not being fair, now get off" I started smacking him lightly in the chest  
  
Then my phone started going off  
  
"Zak" I said trying to reach my phone  
  
But Zak didn't move much, he straddled my hips, leaned over and answered my phone  
  
"Hello Ms. Wilson" Zak said smirking and looking down at me  
  
I let out an annoyed groan  
  
"I'm doing fine, how about you?"  
  
I then glared at him and mouthed 'Get off of me or you will lose your boy' he then slightly glared at me and then got off  
  
"Thank you" I said and sat up  
  
"Yeah, she's awake, would you like to talk to her?"  
  
I started shaking my head frantically. He smirked and handed me my phone  
  
"I hate you" I whispered to him glaring  
  
"Maybe you should've stayed put and not threaten me" he whispered with his lips slightly touching my ear, kissed my jawline and then took off to the kitchen  
  
 _Today's going to be a looong day_ I thought  
  
"Hi mom" I said into my phone  
  
"Hi sweetie, so I'm guessing it's true?"  
  
"Um mom, it's alittle bit more than that"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're engaged"  
  
"My baby's getting married" she wailed happily  
  
"Mom... I"  
  
"I'm so proud of you"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"When did he ask?"  
  
"MOM..."  
  
"What sweetheart?"  
  
"Calm down, he asked me lastnight and I would like it if you kept it a secret"  
  
"Why keep it a secret?"  
  
"Because I don't want ANYONE finding out yet"  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll try"  
  
"Thank you, anyway did you need anything?"  
  
"No not really, I just wanted to see if it was true, I wasn't expecting you to be engaged so fast, so when am I getting a grandbaby"  
  
"Mom, can we work on this one at a time?"  
  
"Your sister's been married for five years and they still don't have kids, you're not going to be like her are you?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll have kids when there ready, just like me and Zak"  
  
"So you're going to have kids?" she asked hopefully  
  
 _She didn't even listen to a thing I said_ I thought  
  
"Yes, when the time is right, our schedule is hectic, so there's no time for kids right now"  
  
"I understand with all the traveling and filming but could I make a suggestion about a location?"  
  
"Um... sure" I said and walked into the kitchen to find Zak making our plates  
  
he put mine on the table and I smiled and sat down and he then sat down next to me with his plate  
  
"If you guys ever go to Rome concieve there"  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" I shrieked and started turning red  
  
 _This is embarassing_ I thought  
  
I looked at Zak and he was smirking while takng a bite of his eggs  
  
"Well I would like to tell my friends that my grandbaby was created during an international investigation or honeymoon"  
  
I smacked my head and groaned  
  
"Mom, I would love to talk more but I've got to go"  
  
"Alright sweetie talk to you later"  
  
"Ok love you bye"  
  
we then hung up. I sighed and I heard Zak chuckle  
  
"What?" I asked glaring at him  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"You DON'T want to know"  
  
"I have a feeling it has something to do with me, since I heard you say may name, so what was it about?"  
  
"You really want to know?" I asked and then took a bite of my eggs  
  
"Candy, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" he said and then took another bite  
  
"Well she wants us to have our baby concieved in Rome either on in investigation or honeymoon"  
  
Zak then started coughing and he looked at me with bugged eyes and I just smirked  
  
"Hey, you wanted to know and I told her when the time was right, due to filming and traveling"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said she wanted to tell her friends that the baby is 'international'"  
  
"Ok, so why Rome?"  
  
"That part I don't know, anyway what are we doing today?"" I said finishing my food  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Zak I'm just curious, becuase of the filming schedule when"  
  
"Are we getting married?" Zak finished  
  
I nodded  
  
"Well we've got 3 more months of filming and by the time we're done filming it will be Fall" Zak said smirking and looking at me  
  
"Zak you had this all planned out didn't you?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked trying to act confused  
  
"You know I like the Fall and having a wedding in the Fall would be perfect"  
  
"Well then you better pick out a dress?"  
  
"Why? If I pick a dress out to early, I might not be able to fit in it later"  
  
"Like you're going to put on some pounds in 3 months"  
  
"I might, you never know, so I was thinking about going to the mall today, you wanna come?"  
  
"What are you going to do there?"  
  
"I was going to look around and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And get a new hair style"  
  
He gasped dramatically, "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
I smacked him in his arm  
  
"Yes I'm ready"  
  
"Are you sure? This is a big step for you"  
  
"Zak, I'm ready, so are you coming or not?" I said laughing alittle  
  
"Yeah, I'll come"  
  
"Now don't make fun of my new haircut"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Zak..." I said warningly  
  
he then got up and took our plates  
"I promise" he said and then kissed my lips lovingly and then put the dishes in the dishwasher  
  
I then got up and headed towards the bedroom. Once I was there I got a pair of clean clothes and then headed to the bathroom  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
I looked and saw Zak at the top of the stairs smirking  
  
"Actually I think I'm very capable of taking a shower by myself, sorry"  
  
"Please, I promise I won't do anything"  
  
"I'm truly sorry Zak, but no" I said trying to hide my smile"  
he just pouted  
  
 _Zak Bagans pouting cause he can't get his way, big surprise_ I thought  
  
I then went in the bathroom and closed and locked the door. When I was done I changed into a basic red top, jeans, and some sandals. I went down to the livingroom to find Zak putting his shoes on  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
we then took off to the mall. 45 minutes later we arrived at the mall and went inside  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"To go get you're haircut, unless you're backing out of it now that I'm here"  
  
"I'm not backing out of anything" I said looking up at him  
  
"Ok, do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked sounding like he was talking to a kid  
  
"No, and if you don't stop you'll get another payback"  
we then entered the hair salon  
  
"How may I help you today?"  
  
"I would like to get my hair cut to my upper back and donate it"  
  
"Alright, this way please"  
  
I then followed and Zak sat down in one of the waiting chairs. I took a seat on the brown leathered chair and a guy started working on my hair. Once he was finished I went back to the desk  
  
"That will be $5.50"  
  
I payed him  
  
"Have a nice day"  
  
"You too" I said  
  
Zak got up and we headed out the salon and started walking around  
  
"How come your hair cut was so cheap?"  
  
"Cause if you donate your hair you get a discount"  
  
We then stopped into a smoothie shop. I got a Strawberry Kiwi Limeade and Zak got a Grape limeade. We sat down at a table and drank it  
  
"I like it" Zak said  
  
"The drink?"  
  
"No, your hair"  
  
"Well thank you"  
  
I took a drink of mine and then noticed something  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That guy sitting a couple of tables behind you has been following us around since we got here"  
  
"Probably papparazi"  
  
"Wouldn't they have cameras and notepads?" I asked confused  
  
"Some might, do you want to go home or are you ok?"  
  
"I think I'm ready to go, if he is the papparazi I'm not ready to face them yet"  
  
"Alright, let's go"  
  
we then got up and headed out of the building. Once we were in Zak's car we headed to his place  
  
"You think he's following?"  
  
Zak looked in his rearview mirror  
  
"There's nobody behind us, so we're good"  
  
When we arrived at his house we ordered pizza and watched a couple of movies. Zak looked at the clock at it was 10:30pm he asked  
  
"Staying?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just wondering, by the way we have an investigation to do in a couple of days"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We're returning to Linda Vista"  
  
I just blinked  
  
"Let's just say Nick had the suprise of his lifetime there" Zak said smirking  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it at the office tomorrow"  
  
"You better"  
  
Zak then shut the TV off and we headed upstairs. I went and grabbed my sleep-over bag and went to the bathroom while Zak went and layed down. I brushed my teeth and got changed. When I entered Zak's room he looked at me stunned and I could tell he went from 0 to 60 in a millisecond  
  
"Like it?" I asked posing for him  
  
"Candy if this is some kind of payback, it's a very inhumane one"  
  
"It's not payback" I said walking to him and then getting on the bed, straddling his hips and had my  
hands on his bare chest slowly running them down to his stomach  
  
"Candy this isn't funny, do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course I do, it sounds like you're not ready" I said leaning down and kissing his lips and made my way to his jawline  
  
"Candy?" Zak growled and he put his hands on my hips  
  
"Ah ah ah" I said raising up and wiggling my finger in his face  
  
"No touching" I sang  
he squinted  
  
"You're not serious?"  
  
"Yeah I am now let go"  
  
he slowly let go and ran his hands down my thighs and rested his hands on the bed  
  
"Good boy" I said and started kissing his chest.  
  
Once I made it down to where I wanted to I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and throw me on the side of the bed. Zak crawled on top of me and began to kiss me roughly  
  
"My turn Candy"  
  
"But I wasn't done" I pouted and crossed my arms  
  
Zak then grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head with his left hand  
  
"You've had your fun by torturing me..." he said running his hand seductivly down my left side  
  
"Zak" I gasped and he only smirked  
  
"Now Candy, I'm going to let go of your arms and when I do you can't touch me"  
  
 _That jerk, trying to play the same game_ I thought  
  
"Got it?" Zak asked as he moved his right hand up my body again and over my stomach  
  
I nodded. He then let go of my arms and he began kissing down my neck, to my chest and undoing my lingerie I had on  
  
 _He's not being fair, I couldn't do that to him_ I thought  
  
he then took it off of me and started kissing down my chest to my stomach and then he came back up and looked at me  
  
"Candy, I'm going to give you a chance to do what you wanted to do"  
  
he then kissed me as I took his pants and boxers off  
  
 _There's no turning back now_ I thought  
  
And with that thought we were making love. An hour and a half later we were side by side trying to catch our breaths  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you and always will"  
  
"I love you too Zak" I said snuggling my head into his neck.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I turned over and put my hand on Zak's chest, but felt something odd and it was cold. I opened my eyes to find him gone  
  
 _Where is he?_ I thought  
  
just then I heard the shower start and I smiled and turned back over and faced the windows and I winced a little when I moved my legs  
  
 _What else did he do to me lastnight? Well whatever he did it felt..._ I thought  
  
I then felt the bed sink in alittle. So I sat up and had the covers wrapped around my chest and looked  
  
"What the..." I said looking confused  
  
then I heard the bathroom door open  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Yeah" he said and came in with only a towel wrapped around his waist  
  
I just stared at him, his hair still damp, some drops of water that he missed ran down from his neck to his chest  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked still in a trance  
  
He smirked and started coming closer. When he was by the bed he sat down and put his right hand on my cheek  
  
"Candy what's wrong?" he asked and his smirk grew bigger as he leaned closer to my face  
  
"So I'm guessing that wasn't you that sat on the bed a minute ago since you were in the shower?"  
he then stopped leaning towards me and his smirk dropped  
  
"No, it wasn't me"  
  
"Well it felt like something sat on the bed"  
  
"Just ignore it and they'll leave you alone"  
  
"How do you expect me to ignore it Zak? I'm not used to these..." he then kissed with passion and desire and started leaning me back.  
  
Once I was on my back he crawled on top of me and looked at me  
  
"What?" I asked trying to catch my breath  
  
he just shook his head and started kissing me again while running his hands down my sides and I moaned. Once his hands reached my legs he pulled them alittle so that I was closer to him and I winced and groaned in discomfort. He stopped and looked down at me with concern  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just sore"  
  
"I'm sorry Candy" he said and got off  
  
"It's alright, I'm just curious what the heck did you do to me?"  
he only smirked  
  
"Zak, I want to know"  
  
"Really now?" he asked and rolled so he was on top of me again  
  
"Zak, that doesn't mean show me" I said pushing on his chest slightly  
  
"Then how are you suppose to know?"  
  
"You can just tell me"  
  
"Well first I started right here..." he said and started kissing my neck and going to my collarbone slowly  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed contently while I ran my hands up his chest and to the back of his neck  
  
"Then here.." he whispered huskily  
  
he slowly started kissing towards my chest and pulling the sheet off of me slowly. Then my phone started ringing. Zak looked up and over to my phone that was on the nightstand and glared at it. I reached over and answered it  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey, how's my little sister?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Morgan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good, so what have you been up to?"  
  
Zak groaned in disappointment and got up to get dressed  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Did I call at a bad time?"  
  
"NO no no"  
  
"Then why did I hear that?"  
  
"Zak's just annoyed that he... has to go into the office today"  
  
"You're at Zak's house?"  
  
"Yeah" I said slowly  
  
"I still can't believe it's true"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are engaged"  
  
 _MOM!_ I thought annoyed  
  
"Let me guess, mom told you" I said getting up and getting ready  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
"I told her NOT to say anything, who else did she tell?"  
  
"Just me and Thomas, so how is he?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked and then walked down the stairs and found Zak on the computer tweeting  
  
 _I swear his obsessed with that website_ I thought rolling my eyes  
  
"Morgan I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Don't play dumb, how is he in bed?"  
  
 _That's alittle blunt to be asking_ I thought  
  
"MORGAN! That's none of your business" I said while makng me some toast  
  
"I'm just curious on how my ex boyfriend is"  
  
"What?" I asked confused  
  
"Candice, I'm going to be truthful...We never done anything like that, I just told you that years ago because I was jealous that you were crushing on him while we were dating"  
  
I had tears in my eyes and different emotions running through me, angry because my own sister lied to me like that, relieved that they didn't do anything, bad for crushing on him when he was dating my sister, and other emtions.  
  
"Candice...I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"  
  
I calmed myself down the best I could  
  
"Of course I will, your my sister"  
  
"So when's the wedding?"  
  
"In about 3 months, so I've got time to plan"  
  
"Not much time, don't be holding it off until the last minute or you won't be able to get the things you want"  
  
"Trust me I know, look at your wedding, it was almost a disaster cause you kept putting it off"  
  
"Yeah, but I got it didn't I?"  
  
"Barely" I said and buttered my toast  
  
I took a bite and then felt hands go around my waist and I leaned back into the embrace  
  
"What colors are you going to have?"  
  
"Morgan, I don't know yet... All I know is the wedding's going to be held in the Fall so Fall colors" I said getting annoyed  
  
"Hi Morgan" Zak said  
  
"HI ZAK!" she yelled and I had to pull the phone away before she made me deaf  
  
Zak just chuckled and kissed the side of my head and got a cup of coffee  
  
"Morgan, can we not screech in my ear?"  
  
"Sorry sis, well I've got to go"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"TTYL"  
  
"You too" I said shaking my head  
  
we then hung up. I finished up my toast and Zak said  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
we then left the house and went to the office  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot we're going to the animal shelter later"  
  
I looked at him with a 'You know I hate that place' look. Seeing all of the animals caged up and the look of hurt in there eyes practically killed me inside. We then arrived at the office and went inside  
  
"Good morning Mr. Bagans..."  
the receptionist looked at me  
"And Ms. Wilson" she said and glared at me  
  
"Morning" we said at the same time and went to the elevator.  
  
Once on the elevator I went to the back left corner and Zak followed me and stood infront of me  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow  
  
"Standing"  
  
"I see that...Why there though?"  
  
"So no one can see..."  
  
"See what?" I asked confused  
  
he then kissed me and I pushed on his chest lighty. He smirked into the kiss and I finally broke the kiss  
  
"Zak...Really?"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently  
  
I just smiled and shook my head. Then the elevator squeaked and roughly stopped  
  
"One of these days this thing is going to get stuck inbetween a floor"  
  
and the doors opened  
  
"Don't jynx it Candy" we then walked out and headed towards the office  
  
"I'm not I'm just stating the obvious"  
  
"What obvious?"  
  
We turned to the left and saw Aaron coming out from the bathroom and coming towards us  
  
"That elevator's going to stop working one of these days"  
  
"It stopped the other day"  
  
"How do you know?" I asked  
  
"Frank told me"  
  
we then entered the office  
  
"Finally you two got here" Nick said with his arms crossed  
  
"Morning to you to Nick" Zak said  
  
"So where's the next location?" Nick asked  
  
Zak chuckled and smirked  
  
"I don't like the sound of that" Aaron said with a worried look  
  
"We're going to return to Linda Vista" Zak  
  
I looked at Nick and his face was priceless. His mouth hung open slightly, eyes wide and his hands fell to his sides  
  
"So you do remember the place that scared the living hell out of you" Zak said taunting him  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Nick asked  
  
Zak then went to the computer and pulled something up  
  
"What ya doing?" Aaron asked  
  
"I'm going to show Candy some footage from the place, so she knows what to expect"  
  
Nick stood there in thought for a few seconds  
  
"Zak I know what you're doing"  
  
Zak looked at him and smirked  
  
"Now would I do a thing like that?"  
  
 _Fighting like brothers_ I thought while smiling  
  
"Yes you would"  
  
I then sat down next to Zak and he played the clip  
  
"And your camera was the only one working?" I asked looking at Zak  
  
"Yeah... And I find it kind of strange that my camera was the only one working"  
  
"What did you see Nick?" I asked now looking at him  
  
"I saw a lady standing there and she had one this white gown and she looked straight into my eyes"  
  
"And you've never seen anything like that before?"  
  
"No and when I still think about it or see the footage it still gives me chills"  
  
"When are we leaving?" Aaron asked  
  
"We need to be at the airport about 9 in the morning, so we can get through all of the security, then pick the tickets up, and then be ready for our flight that leaves at 11" Zak answered  
  
"So that means we need to be ready by 8:30" I said  
  
"Yep and that means Arron, you HAVE to be ready" Zak said and got up  
  
"And you know what else?" I asked  
  
"What?" the guys said at the same time  
  
"That also means someone's sleeping alone tonight"  
  
Nick and Aaron laughed at Zak as he pouted  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Because I would like to get sleep and I can't really get any sleep if you're trying to seduce me"  
  
"I..."  
  
"AND because of your unseen guests in your house"  
  
"Fine, I'll give you that one"  
  
Then Nick's phone started ringing  
  
"I guess my wife needs me"  
  
"Alright, tell her I said hi" I said  
  
"I will, bye Candy"  
  
he then left  
  
"I guess that means I need to check all the equipment?"  
  
"That would be nice Aaron...Candy ready to go?" Zak said  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"The animal shelter" I said unenthused  
  
Aaron chuckled and said  
  
"Have fun Candy"  
  
and I sarcasically laughed  
  
"See ya later Aaron" I said  
  
and me and Zak left the building and headed to the animal shelter. 35 minutes later we arrived there and went inside  
  
"Good to see you again Zak"  
  
"Nice to see you too"  
  
"And who's this?" the guy said  
  
"I'm Candice Wilson, I work with Zak" I said extending my hand  
  
"Nice to meet you Candice, I'm Richard Barnes I'm the CEO of the animal shelter" he said shakng  
my hand  
  
"So Zak, why are we here exactly?" I asked  
  
"Helping out"  
  
"Well, I'll let you guys look around"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Richard then left and Zak took me to the section where the dogs were  
  
"Why are we going to the dogs? I want to go see the cats" I pouted  
  
"We'll go see the cats after I pick out a dog"  
  
"What gender?"  
  
He just shrugged  
  
"What breed?"  
  
He shugged again and opened the door and we went inside the 'play room' for dogs. Once I entered 2 dogs came up to me, one looked like a Golden Retriever mix and the other one you couldn't make out the breed because it had so many put together  
  
"Hey you 2" I said bending down at petting them  
  
Zak went off and played with some of the dogs and I backed up to the door and left  
  
 _On to the cats since I know he'll forget_ I thought  
  
I walked to the 'kitty play room'. Once I was there I went inside the room and when I closed the door a cat that had black and white came and rubbed against my leg. I bent down and pet the cat and then walked to a chair that was in the room to sit down. Once I sat down a callico came to me and I saw a pink stick with a feather and a bell attached to it right by me so I picked it up and started playing with the cat. A couple of minutes later a solid white cat jumped on the table and climbed on my shoulders and layed down  
  
"Hey sweetie" I said while petting her on the head with my left hand  
  
and as soon as I done that she started purring and rubbing her head against my hand  
  
Then I heard a tap on the glass door and I looked to see Zak, then he came in  
  
"Having fun" he said and came to me  
  
"Yep, she's a sweetheart" I said rubbing the cat's head that was still on my shoulders  
  
"You want her don't you?"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Zak, I want all the animals in here...but if I had to choose one, I'd choose her, there's just something about her...I don't know if it's because she's solid white with those blue eyes..."  
  
"You've never seen a cat with blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes, just not a solid white one, I usually see them with green eyes"  
  
Zak stood there for a few minutes and then said  
  
"Are you going to get her?"  
  
"But I wouldn't have time for her with all of the traveling though"  
  
"Of course you would" he said smiling  
  
I looked at him and then I looked at the cat and she meowed. That took the cake, she sounded like an angel  
  
"You two win" I said closing my eyes  
she then got off my shoulders and I got up and walked with Zak and she followed. Zak took me to Richard's office so I could do all of the appropriate paperwork that was needed to take her home and keep her. When I was done Richard took me to the supply room  
  
"Which collar would you like for her?"  
  
I looked at them  
  
"I'll take that one" I said pointing to the collar that was a light pink with a bell and rhinestones  
  
"Alright and I'll give you some catfood, cat litter, and the only thing that you'll have to get is a litter box"  
  
"Actually I already have one, it's brand new"  
  
"That's a bonus"  
  
he then handed me the supplies and went and went to go get the cat. He then came back with her in a light pink cat crate  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No thank you" he said  
  
I then went to the front to find Zak and a large dog that was black and white waiting for me  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, she's cute, what's her name?"  
  
"Gracie, what'd you name the cat?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I've got a couple of names picked out...Winter, because she's white and her eyes are like an icy blue...Or Angel, because her meow sounds sweet"  
  
"Angel or Winter...believe it or not but I like them both"  
  
"You're alot of help" I said sarcastically  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
we then walked out to his car and put the animals in and then got in and headed to his house. 35 minutes later we arrived at his house  
  
"I'll see you later Zak, I've got to show her her new home" I said and put the cat in the car and the supplies  
  
"Ok"  
  
I opened my door and I was about to get in but Zak grabbed my left wrist lightly. I looked up  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Candy"  
  
"What?"  
  
he then kissed me on the lips lovingly  
  
"That's what I forgot...sorry" I said and smiled innocently  
  
"I'll forgive you this time, but next time I won't be so forgiving" he said smirking  
  
"Yeah, yeah...See you later" I said and kissed him and then got in  
  
once I was in the car Zak shut the door and I started the car and took off to my house with my new pet.


	16. Chapter 16

While I was driving home I decided to go through the drive thru at McDonald's to get somethingn to eat.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"Could I have a 4 piece chicken nugget meal and a double cheeseburger with a coke please?"  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your total is $10. 45"  
  
I pulled out the money and went to the first window. I gave the guy the money and went to the second window to pick up the food. The lady handed me the food  
  
"Have a nice day"  
  
"You too" I said while grabbing the bag and then drove off.  
  
I pulled the chicken nuggets out and opened the box and gave it to my cat  
  
"Here Winter"  
  
she started eating eat and I pulled my double cheeseburger out and started eating mine while we drove home.  
  
 _Winter's such a good cat, she hasn't even meowed like other cats would do if they were going for a ride_ I thought as I took my last bite  
  
I then heard sirens, so I looked into my rearview mirror and saw a couple of cops coming, so I pulled over to let them through  
  
 _Typical cops putting their sirens on so they can get the fresh dounuts from the dounut shop up here_ I thought as they sped past me  
  
Once they were past me I started driving again and took a drink of my coke. I looked over and saw Winter was done eating  
  
"Was it good?" I asked her smiling  
  
she got up and climbed up on my seat and layed on my shoulders while I drove home. About 7 minutes later I pulled up on my street  
  
"Are you ready to see you're new home?"  
  
she meowed softly as if she was answering 'yeah'. I was about to pull into my driveway when I saw my sister's car and cops. I parked on the side of the street and got out with Winter in my arms  
  
"Ma'am you can't come onto the property" an officer said  
  
"Why not? I'm the one that lives here"  
  
"CANDICE!" my sister screamed and ran towards me, which caused Winter to jump out of my hands in fright  
  
Morgan hugged me tightly and crying  
  
"Morgan...What's going on?"  
  
"Thank God your safe" she said sobbing  
  
"Hello? What happend?"  
  
she let me go  
  
"I came over to you're house to hang out with you, but when I got here your door was busted open...I loked inside and everything that's in your living room was broken like the coffee table, your couch, all your pictures were shaddered...so I called the poli..."  
  
we heard tires squealing to a stop and I turned my head and saw Zak's car. He got out and came over to me  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
he then hugged me  
  
"Excuse me sir..." the officer started  
  
"He's fine officer, he's going to be apart of the fam..." Morgan said  
  
"MORRRRGAN..." I said and got out of Zak's grasp  
  
"It's suppose to be away from the public" I finished and glared at her  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Wait...I know you, you're Zak Bagans, my two daughters love your show" the officer said  
  
"Well thank you" he said trying to sound nice, even though right now was not the time to talk about the show  
  
"My 16 year old has the biggest crush on you"  
  
 _Who wouldn't?_ I thought  
  
"So what exactly happend here?" Zak asked ignoring the officers comment  
  
"Oh, um... Ms. Wilson's home got broken into and everything was destroyed"  
  
"Who would do something like that?" I asked  
  
"Well Ms. Wilson, do you have any enemies?"  
  
Zak cleared his throat and I saw him smirk  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean your fan girls" I said glaring at Zak  
  
"Officer Simmons" said another officer  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We found this note by the phone" the other officer said giving officer Simmons the note  
  
"Ms. Wilson, did you leave a note by the phone?" Officer Simmons asked  
  
"No, I haven't really been home for the past couple of days"  
  
"Could you take a look at it and see if you reconize the handwriting?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
he then gave me the note and I read it  
  
'I have tracked you down and you're still with HIM. So take this as a warning because if I see you with HIM again you two will never see the light of day'  
  
My hands started shaking and my eyes started burning  
  
"Candy? Who is it?" Zak asked putting a hand on my shoulder  
  
I turned to Zak and started sobbing uncontrolably in his chest. Zak hugged me tightly  
  
"He's here" I said crying into his chest  
  
Zak's grip on me tightened alittle more  
  
"Candy, I've never seen you for a long time...the last time I saw you like this was..."Morgan started and then gasped  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Officer Simmons asked Morgan  
  
"It's her dad, Daniel Peterson"  
  
"How'd he find out where I lived?" I asked looking up at Zak  
  
"I don't know...Everything will be fine" he said wiping the tears off my face with his thumbs  
  
I looked at him in the eyes  
  
"I promise" he said and then kissed me on the lips  
  
I heard Morgan 'aww' at us and we then broke apart  
  
"Ms. Wilson... Could you tell me why he's after you?"  
  
"I'm not really sure this is the reason but..." I started and looked at the officer and then at Zak  
  
"I know we said we didn't want this to go public but you've got to tell them" Zak said sighing  
  
I looked back at officer Simmons  
  
"But me and Zak are getting married, and my dad found out, he called and left a message on the answering machine..."  
  
"Go on"  
  
I took in a breath and continued  
  
"He said that if me and Zak don't call it off, he's going to kill us both...the message should be on there still unless he deleted it"  
  
"Uh Oh" I heard Morgan say  
  
I turned and and looked in the direction she was looking at. I saw an antenna and a small satellite  
  
 _Anything...Please_ I thought  
  
"Zak..." I said looking at him  
  
And then a van with 'Las Vegas 4 News' pulled up and cameras started getting set up  
  
"Officer Simmons, on the behave of Candice and myself, we would appriciate it if you wouldn't release any information about our relationship" Zak said firmly  
  
"Of course, if that's what you two would like"  
  
"Yes please" I said  
  
"Officer Rowland... Officer Brown, tape this area off and DO NOT talk to the press"  
  
"Um Officer Simmons?"  
  
"Yes?" he said looking at me  
  
"I know your team is trying to find evidence and stuff, but we'll be leaving town in the morning for our next location...And I need to pack some things"  
  
"You can go in and get your things, just take off your shoes"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I then walked up to my house to get my things. Once I was in my bedroom I pulled my suitcase out of my closet and started packing. A few seconds later I heard a light knock on the door. I looked up and saw Zak  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You doing ok?" he asked and walked into my room  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and went to my closet and pulled out some clothes and Zak sat down on my bed  
  
"Candy...Are you sure?"  
  
I put my clothes in the suitcase  
  
"My dad is trying to kill me for some reason...And you're asking if I'm ok!" I snapped angerly  
  
"Hey, hey, hey...calm down a bit"  
  
"Calm down?" I said with tears coming back  
  
Zak then grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the bed with him and I burried my head into his chest and started crying softly  
  
"I don't know what to do Zak...I'm so scared and angry"  
  
"I know, but everything will be fine" he said reassuringly while rubbing my back  
  
"How do you know?" I asked looking up at him  
  
"I just know" he said and kissed me again  
  
he broke this kiss and said  
  
"You better get packing... And I've got something to cheer you up"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How about some cheese pizza with extra cheese and jalapenos?"  
  
My face lit up  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll order it right now"  
  
"Alright...I love you Zak" I said smiling and kissed him and went back to packing  
  
"That's all I get is a small kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, remember...I've got to get packing and if I do kiss you again you'll try to seduce me"  
  
"Now would I do that?"  
  
I gave him a 'yeah you would' look and he just chuckled  
  
"Now go order that pizza" I said and started packing again  
  
"Wow you're bossy, where'd that come from?" he asked getting up  
  
I put my undergarments in the suitcase and then pointed to him  
  
"I've been hanging around you to long"  
  
"Yeah...ok you get it from me" he said rolling his eyes  
  
A few minutes later I was done packing and Zak grabbed my suitcase and we headed outside  
  
"Morgan, could you watch Winter while I'm gone?" I asked since I saw her holding the cat  
  
"Of course, have fun and be safe" she said hugging me  
  
"I will" I said hugging her back  
  
"Oh and you too Zak" she said  
  
"I'm always safe and I have fun"  
  
Morgan just laguhed  
  
"See you guys later"  
  
"Bye" we said  
  
Zak got into his car and I got into mine and then we took off to his house. About 2 minutes later we arrived at his house. He took my suitcase out of his car and put it inside by the front door as we walked in.  
  
"Zak don't you think you should get packing too?"  
  
"I'll do it later"  
  
"What do you mean by later?"  
  
just then the doorbell rang  
  
"Pizza" I said excitedly  
  
Zak chuckled and opened the door, paid the guy and got our pizza. We sat on the couch and ate pizza and watched a movie. I looked at the clock and it read '2:15am'  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said yawning  
  
"Let's go to bed"  
  
"Right behind you" he said and shut the T.V off  
  
And we made our way to his room. Once inside I started looking for his suitcase  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to pack your suitcase"  
  
"No you're not, now come on" he said taking my hand and leading me to the bed  
  
"But Zak..." I whined  
  
"No buts Candy, I'll pack my own suitcase...but for now lets go to sleep" he said laying us down and shutting off the light.  
  
He put his arm around me and pulled me close and I sighed contently and closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I was awoken by a very loud and obnoxious beeping sound. I lifted my head from Zak's chest and saw his alarm, which happend to be a black skull, going off at 6:30. I heard Zak take in a deep breath and exhale slowly. He reached over with his right and shut it off  
  
"You awake?" he asked softly with his eyes still closed  
  
 _No duh_ I thought while rolling my eyes  
  
"Who wouldn't be awake after hearing that" I said turning over to face the window  
  
"Morning to you too, what's up?" Zak said sitting up  
  
"Zak...you know I'm not really a morning person"  
  
"I know that, but I have to get ready"  
  
"I told you that you should've done that last night so you could get more sleep"  
  
"I got plently of sleep Candy"  
  
"Well I didn't"  
  
Zak got out of bed and came to my side and kneeled down  
  
"C'mon"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine right here"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
he then got back up and walked to the foot of the bed and took off his shirt  
  
 _He's doing that on purpose_ I thought watching as his muscles moved while he was taking off the shirt  
  
"Candy?"  
  
I was snapped back into reality when he called my name and I looked at him only to find him smirking  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You ok?" he asked smirking more  
  
 _Of course I'm NOT ok...you're standing there half nude taunting me_ I thought  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked coming to the bed and putting his hands on the bed to lean on them  
  
"Yes...Now go take your cold shower" I said and smirked at him  
  
"Not until you come with me"  
  
"Why?" I asked scrunching up my nose  
  
"So you can wake up"  
  
"I am awake"  
  
"Well get up"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
he then stood up straight  
  
"I'll just let the spirits do whatever they want to you"  
  
"You wouldn't dare, you love me too much"  
  
he smirked again and turned to his bedroom door  
  
"I have a gift for all you guys that are in my house..."  
  
 _He is serious_ I thought  
  
"Zak please" I said whining alittle  
  
"You see this girl right here..." he continued and pointed at me  
  
I then felt a cool breeze near me. I then jumped out of bed and onto Zak's back and put my hand over his mouth  
  
"Ok, I'm up"  
  
he chuckled and took my hand off of his mouth and I slid down off of him. He turned around and kissed me lovingly  
  
"This girl right here...You harm one hair on her and you guys will be outta here"  
  
He kissed me again while running his hands down from my shoulders to my waist suductively  
  
 _I know I have more control than this_ I thought  
  
trying to fight back a moan, since it would egg him on. But I couldn't fight it anymore as his hands made their way up inside my shirt as he started kissing down my neck  
  
"Zak"  
  
he then pulled me towards his body  
  
"Candy" he whispered suductively as his lips brushed against my ear  
  
My breathing picked up alittle  
  
 _C'mon, fight it_ I thought  
  
Then I felt something weird  
  
"Zak...let go now"  
  
he let go and looked at me confused. I ran to the bathroom and threw my guts up  
  
"Candy...Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" I said and flushed the toliet and brushed my teeth  
  
"How about you take a shower while I go pack" he said rubbing my back  
  
"Alright"  
  
he then kissed my cheek and left the bathroom and I took a shower. When I was done I dried off and wrapped the towel around me and went to Zak's room to get dressed. Once I entered he zipped his suitcase up and stood up straight  
  
"You better?" he asked and turned around towards me  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You still up for the investigation?"  
  
"Yeah, it was probably just the pizza not agreeing with me"  
  
he then grabbed some clean clothes and came up to me and kissed me and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. I got dressed in a basic light purple shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. I then went down to the kitchen and made breakfast for us before we left. While making breakfast I heard a knock on the wall  
  
 _Here we go again_ I thought and ignored it  
  
I then put the eggs into the skillet and then turned around to put the bowl into the sink. When I turned around there was a drawer that was open  
  
 _Did I leave that open?_ I thought  
  
And went to close the drawer  
  
 _Wait, this is the drawer that Zak keeps all the kitchen knives in...Were these things trying to kill me with my back turned?_ I thought  
  
I then jumped when I felt arms go around my waist. I turned my head and saw Zak  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what? Put my arms around you?"  
  
"Don't scare me like that"  
  
"What happend?" he asked and let me go so I could finish making the eggs  
  
"You're freakin' ghosts are trying to kill me with my back turned"  
  
"Ignore them"  
  
"I did and you know what...they opened you're freakin' knife drawer so they could kill me with my back turned" I snapped while turning the stove off and put the eggs on our plates  
  
"Candy, what the hell is your problem?" he asked starting to get irritated  
  
"I'm just... tired" I said sitting down and eating my eggs  
  
"Well calm down, you can sleep on the plane" he said sitting next to me and started eating his eggs.  
  
When we were done eating I put our dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on while Zak put our  
suitcases in the car. I then headed out the door and Zak was waiting on me.  
  
About 25 minutes later we arrived at Nick's house and then we went to Aaron's. We pulled up in the driveway and Zak honked the horn. Aaron still didn't open open the door so I got out and went to his door and knock on it. Aaron finally opened the door  
  
"Morning" I said smiling  
  
"Morning Candy" he said smiling  
  
we then headed back to the car and got in  
  
"About time Aaron" Zak said backing up out of the driveway  
  
"I couldn't find my phone charger"  
  
We then headed to the airport. 35 minutes later we arrived and went through all of the security. As we waited for our plane a couple of GAC fans came over to us  
  
"Can we get our pictures taken with you guys?"  
  
"Sure" Zak said smiling  
  
We took pictures with them and one of the girls looked at me smirking, like she knew something I didn't know. And the other one looked at my engagment ring  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked smiling  
  
"Someone that has been there for me since we met"  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"I can't really tell you guys that, he's kind of shy"  
  
"Oh that's so cute" she squealed  
  
And the other one raised her eyebrow  
  
"Flight 4211 to Los Angeles now boarding"  
  
"Well that's our flight, it was nice meeting you two" Zak said  
  
"You too" they said  
  
we then walked to our plane and boarded. I sat down by the window on the right side of the plane and Zak sat down next to me and Nick and Aaron were a few rows behind us. The plane started going up in the air and Zak took out his iPhone  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked confused as he put his iPhone up in the air  
  
he smirked and brought the phone back to eye level and showed me. He took a picture of all the people that was behind him and I could see Aaron doing a goofy face and Nick put a peace sign up. I chuckled at the picture  
  
"Well I'm going to take a nap"  
  
"Alright" Zak said  
  
I put my head on Zak's shoulder and he put his right hand on my left leg and rubbed it soothingly and I fell asleep.  
An hour and thirty minutes later I heard somebody whispering in my ear  
  
"What?" I groaned  
  
"It's time to wake up Candy" he spoke softly and kissed the side of my head  
  
I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see the ground, but it was still moving  
  
 _We just landed_ I thought  
  
"How long was I out?" I asked looking at Zak  
  
"The whole flight"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
then the plane finally stopped and everybody started taking off their seatbelts. I got mine undone and me and the guys got out of the plane and went to the luggage pick-up while Zak went to the desk to get the hotel vouchers.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? Besides of go to the hotel" Aaron asked  
  
"I guess we could walk around town and find some good restaraunts" I suggested  
  
"Uh Oh" Nick said  
  
"What?" me and Aaron said  
  
we looked at where Nick nodded his head and we saw Zak coming back looking ticked off  
  
"What's up?" I asked and got mine and Zak's bag off the belt  
  
"Travel Channel forgot to book our hotels"  
  
"So now what do we do?"  
  
"What do you mean now what Aaron? We got to wait until they book it"  
  
Aaron was about to say something but I elbowed him lightly and shook my head  
  
"I'm sure he called and there booking right now" I said  
  
Zak just nodded and then looked at his phone because it vibrated and he sighed  
  
"Are they ready?" Nick asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Do you want me to go up and get em'?" I asked  
  
"No, I've got it, you might get lost" Zak replied while smirking  
  
"Hey! Just because I have a bad sense of direction doesn't mean I'm gonna get lost in an airport"  
  
"I'm sorry Candy"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
he just chuckled and went back to the desk while me, Nick, and Aaron sat down. About 20 minutes later he came back with the hotel vouchers  
  
 _About time_ I thought  
  
"Ready?" Zak asked  
  
"Yeah" we all said  
  
 _Hopefully this is going to be the only issue while in L.A_ I thought  
  
We made our way out of the airport, got a rental carr and headed to the hotel. Once we were at the hotel the sun was setting  
  
"I can't believe it took that long at the airport" Zak said as we entered the hotel lobby  
  
We went to there cafe that they had and we got something to eat. When we were done we went to our hotel rooms to rest. Nick and Aaron had there own rooms while me and Zak shared a room.  
  
"Are you guys going anywhere?" I asked Zak while getting a pair of black shorts and a big black shirt out of my suitcase  
  
"Maybe, you wanna come?"  
  
I shook my head  
  
"No, I was planning on going to bed so I have enough energy for tommorow" I said going into the bathroom to change.  
  
When I came out Zak hugged me  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine" I said reassuringly  
  
"Alright" he then kissed me and let me go  
  
I crawled into bed and then Zak did and I looked at him confused  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep"  
  
"I thought you were going out?"  
  
"I said maybe...And besides Nick and Aaron don't need me, there big boys"  
I chuckled  
  
"I beg to differ"  
  
he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I was out like a light in 5 minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

I heard voices in the distance, so I got up to find out where they were coming from. When I entered the hotel room's livingroom I was greeted by the guys  
  
"Morning Candy" Nick said  
  
"Morning guys"I said and then sneezed  
  
"Candy's sick" Aaron said scrunching up his face  
  
"I'm not sick"  
  
Zak came up to me and put the back of his hand on my forehead  
  
"You've got a fever"  
  
I sighed  
  
"No offense...but stay away from me, you're contagious"  
  
"I'll try to Aaron"  
  
"Do you want me to go and get you some medicine?" Aaron asked  
  
I was about to shake my head but Zak spoke  
  
"Before you even shake your head no, answer this...Do you want to feel better?"  
  
"Yeah" I groaned  
  
"Ok then you're getting some"  
  
"Do you want some Dayquil and Nyquil? Nick asked  
  
"What are your symtoms?" Zak asked  
  
"Well Dr. Bagans..." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms  
  
"You wish I was so I could..." he said while smirking  
  
I looked at him unamused  
  
"Please no fantasies while I'm in here" Aaron pleaded  
  
"ANYWAY, my throat is starting to hurt, my nose is stopped up, I'm sneezing, and I got a fever, it's your typical cold"  
  
"Anything else?" Zak asked  
  
"Yeah, that means...Mucinex, a fever reducer, and some Nyquil" I said using my fingers to count what I just listed off  
  
"Well, lets go" Nick said getting up  
  
"I think it's wise for you to get some rest" Zak said  
  
"What about the lockdown?" I asked  
  
"You're not doing it, you're sick"  
  
"Um yeah I am, a little cold isn't going to keep me from helping my team out"  
  
And out of the corner of my Aaron was trying to hold back his chuckle and smile while Nick was smirking  
  
"Candy you're not going on the lockdown, don't make me pull the-"  
  
"What? Pull the your the boss card...I don't care, I'm still going on the lockdown"  
  
"C'mon, lets go" Nick said taking Zak's arm  
  
"Fine, I'll let you go on the lockdown but you're staying here to rest while me, Nick and Aaron do the interviews...And if you say no then I'll get a plane ticket for you to go back to Vegas and get some rest..."  
  
I opened my mouth but Zak held up his hand and started up again  
  
"And to make sure you get to Vegas I'll walk you to the plane and make sure you get on and I will stay there until the plane takes off to make sure you don't sneak off"  
  
"How are you going to keep me in Vegas? Once I get off the plane I could get a ticket and come back" I countered  
  
"I'll make sure your mom or sister is there to get you"  
  
I groaned  
  
"Alright, I'll stay here while you guys do the interviews"  
  
he then smiled and kissed my cheek  
  
"I love you Candy and don't think that I'm being mean, I'm just trying to make sure you get better, we'll be right back"  
  
"Ok"  
  
they left and I went and took a hot shower to see if it would open up my nose so I could breath through it instead of breathing through my mouth causing my throat to hurt more. About 10 minutes later I got out and changed into a long sleeved shirt and long pants. I crawled back into bed and flipped through channels.  
  
I then heard the door squeak and footsteps  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
I heard Aaron say  
  
"She's laying down"  
  
I heard Zak say  
  
"Well, we'll see you in the lobby" Nick said  
  
"Alright, I'll be down in a minute"  
  
then I heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom and I heard a plastic bag  
  
"You awake?" Zak said lightly  
  
"Mmm Hmm"  
  
"I got you what you wanted"  
  
he then placed it on the bed and went to his suitcase  
  
"Thanks" I said sitting up and taking the Mucinex out  
  
"Zak can you get me a glass of water?"  
  
He stood up and went into the kitchenette to get me some water. A few seconds later he came back and handed me the glass  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
he then picked up all of his hair products and went into the bathroom  
  
 _Him and his hair products_ I thought  
  
I swallowed the pill and layed back down and watched The Fairly Odd Parents. 20 minutes later Zak came out of the bathroom with his famous 'Zak fin' and came to my side of the bed and leaned on the bed with his hands  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked and then put his hand on my cheek  
  
"A little bit, but not much"  
  
he kissed my forehead  
  
"We'll probably be back around 7 or 8, and I'll pick you up some soup, what kind do you want?" he asked smiling down at me  
  
"I want some chicken noodle soup"  
  
"Alright, I'll get you some chicken soup" he said and then kissed my lips  
  
he then stood up and left. I picked up my phone to see what time it was '3:56pm'  
  
 _What am I going to do? I'm not going to be able to stay in this room all day_ I thought  
  
I flipped through channels again  
  
 _Wait he didn't say anything about staying in the hotel room_ I thought  
  
I shut the TV off, put my slippers on, grabbed a key card and left the room. I went down to the lobby to see if they had anything besides the cafe. When I got down there I saw there cafe, a gift shop, and  
  
 _A spa, maybe I'll feel better_ I thought  
  
I then went into the spa  
  
"What can I do for you?" the receptionist asked  
  
"Could I get a full body massage?"  
  
"Sure can, if would just have a seat one of our employee's will get to you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
I then sat down and waited for 10 minutes until somebody came and got me. I followed her to the back and done what she instructed.  
  
"So you want a full body massage?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
she then started with my back  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"He's one of my long time friends, he's the type of guy that's always been there for me"  
  
"Wish I had a guy like that"  
  
we talked throughout the whole massage and when I was done I put my clothes back on and followed her to the front desk  
  
"That's gonna be $125.00"  
  
I handed her a card and she took it  
  
"Travel Channel?"  
  
she then handed me the card back  
  
"Yeah" I said alittle bashful  
  
"What do you do with the Travel Channel?"  
  
 _Should I tell her?_ I thought  
  
"I'm an investigator for the show Ghost Adventures"  
  
"Ghost Adventures? I don't think I've ever heard of it... when does it come on?"  
  
"Well, it comes on, on Friday's at 8 eastern, but new episodes are on at 9"  
  
"I think I'll have to give the show a try"  
  
I looked up at the clock '7:45"  
  
"That's good, well I better get going"  
  
"Alright, have a nice night"  
  
"You too"  
  
I then left and headed back up to the hotel room  
  
 _I feel better now, maybe that's all I needed_ I thought  
  
I made it up to the room and put the key card in the slot. The lights blinked green and I opened the door and went inside. When I closed the door I came face to face with a crossed arms and glaring Zak  
  
"Hi Zak, honey" I said laughing nervously  
  
he raised his eyebrow  
  
"Didn't I tell you to rest?"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't saw where"  
  
"Candy" he said warningly  
  
"All I did was go to the spa that's here in the hotel"  
  
he came to me, hugged me, and sighed  
  
"I think you have rest and relaxation mixed up" he said with a chuckle  
  
he then pulled away  
  
"I got you some soup"  
  
I followed him to the kitchenette and found 2 take out bowls  
  
"Here ya go" he said handing me a bowl  
  
"Thank you...so how long have you been here waiting?" I asked taking the warm take out bowl  
  
"I don't know, probably about 3 minutes"  
  
we went and sat on the bed and ate our soup  
  
"Did you get al of the interviews done?"  
  
"We've got one more before the lockdown tomorrow...Are you sure you're up for the lockdown?"  
  
"Yeah, Can I go to the interview tomorrow?"  
  
"If you're up for it"  
  
when we finished our soup Zak took my bowl and I went to the bathroom and took some Nyquil and then brushed my teeth. Zak came into the bathroom and brushed his teeth too. When we were done we crawled into bed and Zak rubbed my side soothingly and kissed the top of my head  
  
"Night Candy"  
  
"Night Zak"  
  
I snuggled into his bare chest and before I knew it I was passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

My sleep was interupted because I had to have a coughing fit. I got up and got some fresh water. While I was waiting for the water to get cold I heard someone yell, I filled my glass and then shut it off. I went back to the bedroom  
  
 _Where's Zak?_ I thought  
  
I layed back down, took some Mucinex, and then I heard the water shut off in the bathroom. About a minute later Zak entered the room and his chest was red like a lobster  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Is Nick and Aaron in the room?" he asked irritatedly  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because someone turned the water on and made the shower freakin' scolding hot"  
  
"I'm sorry Zak, I didn't even realize you were in there when I got my water"  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked in his normal tone  
  
Not really, but I want to get out of this hotel I thought  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you going to go to the interview?"  
  
"What time is the interview?"  
  
"In about two and half hours" he said and started getting dressed  
  
I looked at my phone  
  
 _It's 5:16am_ I thought  
  
"I think I'll pass, I need alittle bit more sleep"  
  
"Do you want to go down and get some breakfast?"  
  
"Zak I'm not really hungry yet"  
  
"'Alright, well I better see if the others are up...If you need anything call me"  
  
"I will"  
  
he then came to my side of the bed and kissed my forehead  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? Because you've got a fever"  
  
I sighed and then got up  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to take some of the fever reducer so I can go to sleep"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he then left and I took that nasty medicine and crawled back into bed  
  
 _I hate being sick, that medicine is horrible_ I thought  
  
And about 15 minutes later I fell asleep.  
  
I then woke up to some people talking  
  
"Where are we going to go eat for dinner?"  
  
"Aaron, Candy's still asleep...be quiet" Zak hissed  
  
"But-"  
  
By the way Aaron said but and then stopped abruptly, I didn't have to see the scene, I knew Zak growled and glared at Aaron. I just chuckled at that scene playing in my head. I finally got up and went to the bathroom to do my normal routines, shower, getting dressed, brush my teeth, brush my hair, etc. When I walked out into the little living room I was greeted by the guys  
  
"Hey Candy, How are you feeling?" Nick asked  
  
"I'm feeling better"  
  
Or at least half way better I thought  
  
"So you're ready for the lockdown?" Aaron asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Candy I need to tell you, we're not going to be alone in Linda Vista"  
  
I looked at Zak waiting for him to continue  
  
"Well, were going to have our EVP specialist Billy with us, a nurse named Kimber, and the one and only Chad Linberg"  
  
"Ok...Chad? Supernatral Chad?" I asked squinting my eyes and tilting my head alittle  
  
Zak nodded  
  
"We were about to go get something to eat, do you want to come?" Aaron asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you sure?" Zak asked  
  
"Yes Zak and if I don't get out of this room I'm going to go insane"  
  
"Hey, you weren't cooped up in here, you snuck out when I told you that you needed to rest, did you forget?" Zak asked crossing his arms  
  
"Candy's a bad girl, going against Zak's commands" Nick said snickering  
  
"I didn't go against him, he wasn't specific on where to rest"  
  
"Where'd you go?" Aaron asked  
  
"I went to the spa"  
  
"How'd you pay?" Aaron asked  
  
 _Really Aaron?_ I thought  
  
"I paid with Zak's credit card" I said shrugging  
  
"You what!?" Zak screeched  
  
"She's already using your money and you two aren't even married yet" Nick said laughing  
  
"How much was it?" Aaron asked  
  
"$1,500.00"  
  
"CANDY! Are you nuts?" Zak sreeched again  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, with the way Zak looked, he looked like he was going to pass out, I started laughing  
  
"What's so funny about you spending $1,500.00 on my credit card?"  
  
"I was kidding, I used the Travel Channel card and it was only $125.00"  
  
Zak calmed down a bit  
  
"You guys actually bought that, come on, Zak never lets those cards out of his sight, he treats those things like their his babies"  
  
"I do not"  
  
"Do too...So where are we going to eat?" I asked changing the subject  
  
"Well since it's almost lockdown time, we were going to go to Denny's" Zak said  
  
"Are you guys ready?"Nick asked getting up from the couch  
  
"Yeah"  
  
We started heading out of the room and before I could make it out of the room Zak brabbed me by my waist to stop me. I yelped out of surprise and Nick and Aaron turned around  
  
"You guys head on down, I need to talk to Candy for a second"  
  
Nick gave that 'Oh boy' look and Aaron gave an 'Eww' look  
  
"Zak whatever it is it can wait" I said  
  
"No it can't" he whispered in my ear and pulled me close to him  
  
"OH! But yes it can because I can pull a certain card too" I said looking at him as sternly as I could  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"You know that one card, where I tell you that you're sleeping by yourself while I get a different room, so you better calm yourself down"  
  
Zak pouted and Nick and Aaron laughed at him. He then let me go and we headed to Denny's.  
  
Once we arrived at Denny's we got our seats and ordered our food  
  
"This is an early dinner" I stated  
  
"Don't worry, we've got food at the base" Aaron said  
  
then I saw Zak motion some people over. I looked and saw Chad and Billy and they sat down  
  
"I haven't seen you since you and Zak went to the club, how are you Candy?" Billy asked  
  
"I've been better"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I've got a slight cold, but it's getting better"  
  
"Candy? Is that your real name?"  
  
I looked at Chad and saw that look, you know that flirtatious look, yeah his doing it right now. I scooted closer to Zak  
  
"No, Candy's my nickname"  
  
"What's your name then?"  
  
Then our food came and we started eating. I was half way done when I felt a hand on my knee, I looked and it wasn't Zak's hand. I growled alittle and Zak looked at me  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Chad, I'm going to advize you to get your hand off of me if you know what's best for you, because if you haven't realized I'm not into you and I'm already taken, you wanna know who?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"He's the one that invited you to come on this lockdown and I'm sure he'll kick you out of it too"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"That's right...So keep yourself in check"  
  
After that, we all finished our food and went to our lockdown. I was still ticked off, not only at Chad but at Zak too. He didn't tell Chad to back off, glare at him, nothing. Billy went inside Linda Vista and I followed  
  
"Where are you going?" Aaron asked holding a camera  
  
"To the base"  
  
"You're not staying out here to help us?" Nick asked  
  
"No, I think you guys have it under control, I'll see you when we start investigating" I said and ignored Zak's look  
  
I then went inside and sat down infront of the monitors with Billy. About 10 minutes later Billy asked me  
  
"Do you see that?"  
  
I looked at what he was pointing at on the monitor and I saw this pinkish looking dot moving. He called for Zak and pretty soon they all came into the base  
  
"What's up Billy?" Zak asked as he entered the room  
  
"Me and Candy saw this small pulsating round mass, it's not warm" he said  
  
Zak examined the footage and then called the security guard for his K-9 unit.  
  
"Candy, can you go with Aaron and the K-9 unit?"  
  
I got up without saying a word, got a camera and followed Aaron and the K-9 unit. While following the K-9 unit we turned into a room and there were no exits or holes  
  
"Aaron, go tell Zak that there's no exits in this room"  
  
Aaron nodded and went to tell Zak. And a few second later I heard a couple of footsteps  
  
 _I said tell him, not get him_ I thought  
  
Aaron gave me a 'sorry' look and whispered  
  
"He wanted to check it out"  
  
I then handed the camera to Aaron and went back to base  
  
"You ok Candy?" Billy asked, even though he knew what it was about  
  
"I'll be fine" I said sighing and sitting down next to Billy again  
  
"It's going to be ok" Nick said putting a hand on my left shoulder  
  
"I know"  
  
Then Zak and Aaron came back in and the K-9 unit left. As soon as the dog left we officially started  
  
"Let's go do a spirit box session, Candy are you coming?" Zak asked  
  
I just shook my head and I heard him sigh and him, Nick, Aaron, Chad, and the nurse left. I got up and went to the snacks. When I'm mad, I snack on something. I found some chilli cheese fritos and I sat back down next to Billy and opened the bag  
  
"Want any?" I asked putting the bag in his reach  
  
"No, I good, thanks though"  
  
I then ate some  
  
"Billy can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"You're married right?" I asked and then put some fritos in my mouth  
  
"Yeah" he said slowly  
  
"Would you stand up for your wife if some other guy was hitting on her?"  
  
"I love her, so of course I would, I'm guessing this has something to earlier"  
  
I nodded  
  
"He's probably just star struck, I'm sure he'll talk to Chad when the lockdown's over" he said reassuringly  
  
"I hope you're right"  
  
"Well, if he really loves you like he says he does, then he'll talk it out with both of you"  
  
We then heard footsteps coming towards the base, and a second later Nick opened the door  
  
"Candy, we're about to do our experiment, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure" I said unenthused  
  
I grabbed a camera, got up and followed Nick to the room where the experiment was. When I got there I turned the camera on and stood next to Aaron and Zak started the spirit box session. We were in the room for 20 minutes or so and no voices were coming through. Chad went out into the hallway first and he felt something and Zak turned the device back on and we followed him out into the hallway  
  
"What do you want?" Zak asked  
  
 _For you to protect your girl_ I thought  
  
we then heard a female come through the box. Nick and Kimberly went back in the room to communicate with her and I stayed near Aaron. Then I heard Zak ask  
  
"Can you tell me the name of the nurse that's in this room?"  
  
And a few seconds later we heard 'nurse' coming from the speaker. I then jumped when I heard something  
  
"What's up Candy?" Aaron asked  
  
"I heard something"  
  
"I heard it too, it sounded like something was being thrown ghis way" Nick said  
  
Zak walked to where we were looking and stopped and asked  
  
"Is somebody down there?"  
  
He then turned the device on again. And as soon as it came on it said 'help yourself'  
  
 _That's alittle freaky_ I thought  
  
"Who's the nurse here with us?" Zak asked  
  
It responded with 'Marge'. Then Kimberly asked a question about a doctor being on duty and she got 'hi'. Chad started asking questions as we were slowly walking down the hallway. Zak then asked  
  
"Can you say one of our names?"  
  
and it responded with 'Chad', which he freaked out alittle, but who wouldn't?  
  
The guys let the nurse out of Linda Vista and I went back to base because I wasn't feeling good again.  
  
"Are you ok?" Billy asked  
  
"I'm not feeling to good"  
  
"I wouldn't either if I ate a whole bag of Fritos" he said with a chuckle  
  
"But there so good"  
  
"I know they are...Do you think you could put this teddy bear in the hallway with this?" he asked handing me the teddy bear and a little box  
  
"Sure, is this thing on?"  
  
"Yeah, there both on"  
  
I went into the hallway and set them up and went back to base to sit down. A few hours later we heard the guys coming back and I heard this mechanical speaking sound so I got up and went into the hallway and found the guys by the teddy bear  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"The PX just went off and it hasn't gone off all night" Aaron said  
  
"Is there a patient down there?" Nick asked  
  
and it went off saying 'hide'  
  
 _Hide from what?_ I thought  
  
Nick started asking questions and going into a room, Zak started snapping pictures, Chad was doing a spirit box session again, and Aaron was recording it all  
  
"Out of all of us, which one do you not like?" Zak asked  
  
and it responded 'why are you talking?'  
  
"Do you remember Nick?" Aaron asked  
  
and immediately it responded with 'I do' then the PX said 'help'.

 _Maybe I should go back to base_ I thought  
  
but I couldn't go anywhere because I was curious on what was going to happen next. But it was time to wrap up, so I had no choice but to go back to base while the bromance was going on in the hallway. I helped Billy put everything back and the owner let us out and we packed everything into the SUVs.  
  
"Ready to head back to the hotel?" Nick asked me  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
We piled into the SUV and went to the hotel. Once we got to the hotel me and Zak went up into our room and as soon as the door was shut Zak turned to me  
  
"Candy, what's going on? You weren't you tonight"  
  
 _Did you already forget what happend at Denny's_ my mind screamed  
  
I rolled my eyes and went to the bedroom and he followed  
  
"Why are you acting like I've done something wrong?"  
  
I truned and glared at him  
  
"Did you forget Chad touched me? And it wasn't on accident Zak"  
  
"You're still mad about that?"  
  
"No not anymore, what I am mad at is that you didn't say ANYTHINGor DO ANYTHING about it, I guess you don't love me because if you did you would've done something about it" I said and then left the bedrom and went to the door  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Candy..."  
  
"Goodnight Zak"  
  
I then left the hotel room and went to Aaron's room. He answered after I knocked a couple of times  
  
"Can I crash here?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
He opened the door more to let me in. I went and layed on the couch and he came to me  
  
"Are you sure you don't want the bed? I can sleep on the couch" he said  
  
"No, I'm good Aaron, thanks though"  
  
"Alright, see you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he then went into the bedroom and shut the door so he wouldn't disturb me with his snoring. And I felt my eyes burning  
  
 _Me and Zak never fight...What's wrong with us?_ I thought as a tear slid down my cheek.  
  
About 25 minutes later I finally cried myself to a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to a knock on the door, I opened my eyes and saw Aaron answer it  
  
"What's up Zak?" he whispered  
  
I couldn't make out what Zak was saying, but with the look Aaron gave me I could tell he was asking about me and I just shook my head. Aaron looked back at Zak  
  
"She's still asleep"  
  
then Zak said something  
  
"Alright, see you in a few"  
  
Aaron then shut the door and looked at me again  
  
"He told me to tell you that he's sorry about last night"  
  
"What I want to know is why is he talking through people instead of coming to me face to face?" I asked sitting up  
  
Aaron just shrugged  
  
"Do you want to go down to Starbucks and get some coffee?"  
  
"How are we going to get past the guard dog? Because you know he's watching your room to see when I come out" I said referring to Zak as a guard dog  
  
"Nick will help us"  
  
he then dialed Nick's number and talked for a few minutes and then hung up  
  
"We're all set" he said with a goofy smile  
  
I just chuckled and put my shoes on. Aaron opened the door and peeked his head out and saw Zak's door close. Aaron then motioned for me and we headed to the elevators. We got on the elevator and went to Starbucks.  
  
When we got there I ordered a coffee and Aaron ordered his usual.  
  
"When are we heading back home?"  
  
"We've got to be at the airport around noon..." Aaron said and looked at his phone  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 10:15"  
  
I almost choked on my coffee  
  
"We've got to get back to the hotel, I've got to take a shower and get my things packed up"  
  
"What are you going to do about Zak?"  
  
"Give him the silent treatment, he deserves it right now"  
  
Aaron chuckled  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a feeling he's not going to like it and I have a feeling you don't really care"  
  
"Bingo...so if you hear anything being thrown, don't get alarmed" I said as we made it back into the hotel  
  
We then went back up to our floor and I went inside Zak's and my room.  
  
"Morning Candy" Zak said coming up to me with a smile on his face  
  
This was going to be hard to give him the silent treatment. He then hugged me and kissed me on the lips but I didn't kiss or hug back. He then let me go and followed me to the bedroom  
  
"Candy, I'm sorry"  
  
I then pulled out some undergarments, a white t-shirt and some faded jeans  
  
"Will you talk to me?"  
  
I then went into the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned up against it and sighed and I heard Zak walk away from the door. I felt tears run down my cheeks  
  
 _Why am I being so emotional? I'm never like this_ I thought  
  
I then got in the shower. When I was done I got dressed and went to my suitcase only to find it already packed.  
  
"Hey Candy, we need to get going" I heard Zak say from the kitchenette  
  
I sighed and grabbed my suitcase and we both headed down to the main lobby. When we got down there Aaron, Nick, and Billy were waiting  
  
"Morning Candy" Billy said  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Ready?" Nick asked  
  
"I guess" I said with a sigh  
  
while we were on our way to the airport my sister text me  
  
Just letting you know me & Thomas fixed up ur home & they caught the person-M  
Who was it?-  
U know who-M  
  
"Oh my God, they got him"  
  
"Got who?" Aaron asked  
  
"The person that wrecked my home"  
  
"Wow, that was fast" Nick said  
  
They also want u 2 come in 2 verify that it's him-M  
I'll do it as soon as we land & thanks 4 fixing the house-  
Not a prob-M  
  
We then arrived at the airport. We got through security, waited for an hour and a half and finally got on our plane. I was in the middle isle and Nick and Aaron were sitting next to each other on the right side in the back  
  
 _Now time for some peace and quiet_ I thought  
  
I then saw Zak come over to me and sit down  
  
 _Or not, this is going to be a looong flight_ I thought  
  
We soon took off  
  
"Candy, will you please let me explain?"  
  
I looked at him waiting for him to continue. He grabbed my left hand and started to explain  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to Chad when that happend, my mind was focused on the lockdown and I was still surprised that he agreed to do the lockdown with us"  
  
he then laced our fingers together  
  
"If I hurt you, I didn't mean to, it was an accident...I love you too much to hurt you Candy"  
  
he then kissed the top of my hand. I couldn't take it anymore, my heart ached and I had tears in my eyes  
  
"So do you forgive me?" he asked giving the puppy dog look  
  
I chuckled alittle  
  
"I guess"  
  
"And when we get back to Vegas I'm taking you somewhere nice"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see" he said and then he pulled my head to his shoulder and kissed my forehead.  
  
I layed my head on his shoulder and dosed off. I woke up to Zak stroking my hair  
  
"Glad you're up, we just landed" Zak said  
  
A few seconds later we got off the plane and got our suitcases  
  
"Ready?" Zak asked me  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To go to my house"  
  
"I was going to go to mine, Morgan and Thomas fixed it up and I need to do a couple of things before you take me somewhere"  
  
"Alright, I'll pick you up at 8"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I then left the airport and went home. When I arrived I instantly saw a different house, it was re-painted to a light blue, new windows, a new door since the other on was busted  
  
 _Wow Thomas did a great job_ I thought  
  
He should've done a great job, he owned his own painting and construction company. I parked in my drive way and saw two pots of purple flowers by my front door, one on each side. I got out and went inside the house. In the living room I had brand new furniture, a microfiber tan couch and two recliners, a dark wooden coffee table with glass in the middle of it, a dark colored entertainment center with a brand new T.V on it  
  
 _This is amazing_ I thought  
  
I then walked into the kitchen and my countertops werrer replaced with marble, which they needed replaced when I first moved in, I saw new oak wood cabinets, and a new oak wood kitchen table.  
  
I walked up to my bedroom and I found a queen sized bed with a darkwood headboard and a dark wood dresser  
  
 _I can't believe they did this_ I thought  
  
I grabbed my phone and text my sister, I couldn't call her because I was speechless  
  
Thank U so much I luv the 2 of u :')-  
  
 _I guess I need to go to the station to pick him out_ I thought  
  
I then text Zak  
  
I need u 2 meet me the police station-  
Everything ok?-Z  
Yeah, just have 2 pick out my dad-  
B there in 5-Z  
Zak don't get pulled over, I'll b there in about 15-  
Alright-  
  
I then grabbed my keys and headed to the police station. And about 15 minutes later I arrived at the police station and parked next to Zak and got out  
  
"Zak" I said warningly  
  
"What? I didn't speed" he said cheekily  
  
I just gave him that 'quit lying' look. We went inside and an officer greeted us  
  
"How can I help you two?"  
  
"I've got to pick out the person that broke into my home and destroyed everything"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Candice Wilson"  
  
"Right this way"  
  
Me and Zak followed the officer to a room with a one way window and on the other side was a white wall with measurements on it. They then brought him in that room and my breath hitched. He looked different, he had tattoo sleeve down both arms and a tattoo of a teardrop under his right eye and it was colored in, he had the teardrop before, but it wasn't colored in.  
  
"Candy, are you ok?" Zak asked with his hand rubbing my back soothingly  
  
I looked at my dad and he had that same menicing look like he did back then  
  
 **FLASHBACK**  
  
My parents recently got a divorce and my dad had gotten custody of me. Zak was my next door neighbor at the time and we had the day off from school. We were like best friends and hung out all the time  
  
"Candice, I'm off to work and I DON'T want you hanging out with that boy today" my dad said like he said everyday, but I did it anyway and never got in trouble  
  
"Alright"  
  
"And I want these dishes done and the house vaccumed or you're not going to homecoming" he said with a glare  
  
I've always wanted to go to homecoming  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'll see you later" he then left  
  
I sighed and started doing the chores. I had finished the dishes and was a quarter of the way through vaccuming when the doorbell rang. I turned it off and answered the door  
  
"Hey Candy"  
  
"Hi Zak" I said with a sigh  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I can't hang out today, I've got to finish cleaning" I said and was about to shut the door but Zak stopped me  
  
"Well, let me help out, I've got nothing to do"  
  
"Ok"  
  
he smiled and came inside and we started cleaning the house. About 2 hours later we had finished the whole house with vaccuming and dusting  
  
"Thanks Zak"  
  
"No problem"  
  
we then headed to my room and I packed a duffle bag  
  
"What are you doing Candy?"  
  
"I'm packing some stuff, I'm getting tired of being a maid and I want you to take this to your house since you guys are moving tomorrow"  
  
"Candy" he said alittle uneasily  
  
"It'll be fine Zak, I promise"  
  
I finished packing and me and Zak went back to the living room  
  
"Well I'm going to go drop this off at my house and I'll see you later"  
  
I opened the door and he stepped out and then turned around  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I then felt his lips on mine and we broke apart when we heard a car door slamming violently. We looked and saw my dad with this menicing look on his face and I lost all color  
  
"DAMMIT! I thought I told you not to hang out with him and what do you do?" he asked coming up the steps  
  
Zak got infront of me to protect me  
  
"You go and screw him in my own house!"  
  
"Daddy we didn't do anything"  
  
"Don't lie to me" he said and pushed Zak out of the way  
  
And my dad pushed me inside and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut he back handed me in the mouth and I hit the wall because of the impact. I then smelt alcohol. He grabbed me by the hair roughly and pushed threw me to the floor  
  
"Just like your mother... a slut and weak"  
  
I had tears in my eyes. I knew I had an older sister, but I didn't know he wasn't her real father.  
  
"Get up!" he yelled  
  
I slowly got up and he slapped me in my face and then took me into the kitchen. Once we got into the kitchen he got a knife, my eyes grew wide  
  
"ZAK! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could  
  
"Shut up...he ain't gonna save you"  
  
he slapped me again and I tasted something metalic in my mouth...blood. I was now crying uncontrollably  
  
"Please stop!" I screeched while trying to get out of his grasp  
  
he then put my arm on the counter and put the blade near my skin  
  
"DADDY! PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
I felt the cool blade on my skin and I closed my eyes ready for pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw my dad on the floor and Zak was infront of me with his left hand balled up into a fist  
  
"Candy let's go" he said taking my arm and we ran to his house as we heard sirens coming.  
  
When I was inside his house there were 3 police cars and 3 officers went inside and 2 of them came to Zak's house to ask questions and take pictures. When that was done I saw my dad come out in handcuffs and they drove him off and Zak's mom cleaned up my cuts.  
  
 **PRESENT**  
  
I had tears running down my face  
  
"Is that him ma'am?"  
  
I just nodded my head and put my head into Zak's chest and sobbed. He hugged me close and didn't let go.  
  
"Do you still want to go out?" Zak asked  
  
I sniffed  
  
"Yeah" I said and looked up at him  
  
"Alright" he said with a smile and kissed me lovingly while wiping the tears off my cheeks  
  
we then broke apart  
  
"You may go now" the officer said  
  
We then left  
  
"Do you want me to come over or do you want some alone time?" Zak asked when we reached our cars  
  
"I think I want some time alone"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at 8" he then kissed me again  
  
we then got into our cars and headed different directions. Once I got home I fell onto the couch and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to my cellphone ringing  
  
"Hello?" I asked groggily  
  
"You're still asleep? Candy you better get up and around I'll be there in 10"  
  
"What do you mean Zak?"  
  
"It's almost 8"  
  
My eyes shot open and I looked at the clock '7:48'. I got off the couch quickly, but because of how fast I got up I got light-headed and stubbed my toe on my coffee table  
  
"OW!" I hissed  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just stubbed my toe" I said shaking the light-headness off and went to my room  
  
"I'll see you in a little bit, I've got to get ready"  
  
he chuckled  
  
"See you soon"  
  
we then hung up  
  
 _I can't believe I slept that long_ I thought as I got ready.  
  
While I was trying to zip up my dress I heard a whistle from behind me, which made me jump. I turned around and saw Zak leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and of course his famous smirk  
  
"Can you help me with the zipper?" I asked and turned back around  
  
I heard him walk over to me and I pulled my hair out of the way  
  
"You look beautiful" he whispered in my right ear  
  
he then put his left hand on my waist and kissed up and down my neck slowly as he zipped my dress up. When he was done he turned me around and kissed my lips  
  
"Instead of going out, how about we just stay in?"  
  
"But Zak I want some food" I said pouting  
  
he chuckled  
  
"Alright, we'll go out"  
  
"I'll be right down, I've got to do some things"  
  
he smiled and kissed me and then went down to the living room. I went to the bathroom to touch up my make-up, brush my hair and teeth. When I was done I looked in the mirror  
  
 _I don't remember this being so snug_ I thought looking at the dress  
  
I then went down to the living room  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" I said smiling  
  
we then left my house. While Zak was driving I looked out the window  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just wondering where we're going?"  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
"Can you give me a clue?" I asked looking at him  
  
"We're going somewhere to eat"  
  
"I know that, where?"  
  
"A place"  
  
"Zak" I said warningly  
  
"What?...Ok, it's on the strip"  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything"  
  
"That's all the clues you're getting"  
  
 _I'm gonna get him to tell me_ I thought  
  
I then leaned foward  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me with his eyebrow raised for a second  
  
I smirked  
  
"Don't you touch..."  
  
and I pressed the seek button and found a country station  
  
"That button" he sighed out  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Candy if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
  
then Carrie Underwood's 'Cowboy Casanova' came on and I turned it up and started singing. I heard Zak groan and I giggled a little  
  
 **He's a good time, cowboy casanova  
  
Leaning up against the record machine  
  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
  
But he's candy-coated misery  
  
He's the devil in disguise  
  
A snake with blue eyes  
  
And he only comes out at night  
  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
  
You better run for your life**  
  
"Candy?" Zak groaned in annoyance  
  
I ignored him and sang louder. 20 minutes later we arrived at our destination, I looked and saw the Wynn. I looked at Zak confused  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"The resaurant's inside" he said and parked  
  
We got out and went into the Wynn. Zak took my hand and interwound our fingers and led me to the place. When we got there my mouth hung open, we were at Bartolotta Ristorante di Mare, an Italian restaurant.  
  
"Zak are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"This place is so expensive"  
  
"Do you have reservations?" the host asked  
  
"Yes, Bagans"  
  
he looked at the list  
  
"Ah yes, this way"  
  
we followed him out a door. He showed us our seat and then left. I sat down and looked around, the sceneary was beautiful. We were outside under a canopy, and a crystal chandiler was above us, and we were sitting by a pond that was lit up. I had tears in my eyes  
  
"Zak this place is beautiful"  
  
"I told you I was taking you somewhere nice" he said smiling at me  
  
"What can I get you two to drink this evening?" our waitress asked  
  
"Could we have the Jermann white wine?" Zak asked  
  
"Sure thing" she then left to go get a bottle  
  
"What's wrong?" Zak asked as he reached over and wiped a tear off my cheek  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy"  
  
then she came back and poured us a glass before putting the bottle in the bucket of ice that we had at our table  
  
"Would you two like a starter or would you like to go ahead and order your entree?"  
  
"Could we get the King Crab Ravioli for a starter?" Zak asked  
  
I looked at the menu and blinked twice to see if I was seeing things wrong  
  
 _$23.00?! for that?_ I thought  
  
"Za-" but I shut my mouth because I knew I wasn't going to win this one  
  
"Sure, are you two ready to order your entree too?"  
  
"Are you ready Candy?"  
  
"I guess... I'll have the lasana"  
  
 _For $15.00 it better be good_ I thought  
  
"And I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs"  
  
"Alright, I'll get your starter to you"  
  
she took the menus and when she left I took a drink of the wine  
  
"Are you sure your ok Candy?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong..."  
  
"Something's wrong, tell me" he said sweetly  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love that you're taking me out and everything but don't you think that this is a little extreme, $15 and plus for food"  
  
"That's what happens when the food is delicious"  
  
"How do you know? You've eaten here before?"  
  
"No..." he said a little uneasily, "I read the reviews"  
  
 _Lair_ I thought  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"What?" I snapped  
  
"What's your problem? You haven't been yourself...Nick and even Aaron have noticed"  
  
"I'm just stressed out, we've got our wedding coming up and we're traveling non-stop, so I'm tired and I had to see my dad for a brief second"  
  
We talked for 25 more minutes and then our food came. By that time I had calmed down and I was back to my normal self. The food was delicious, even Zak's. When we were done Zak paid for the whole dinner, even though I wanted to help, it was about $95.00. We then left Bartolotta Ristorante di Mare and went back to my place.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Zak asked as he helped me out of the car  
  
"Yeah, now Zak can you promise me one thing?"  
  
"What's that?" he asked as we made it to the door and I unlocked it  
  
"No over priced food until after the wedding"  
  
"Alright, I'll try"  
  
and as soon as we were inside I took off the shoes, they were killing my feet. We sat on the couch and watched T.V. About 10 minutes into 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader?' Zak said  
  
"Candy, we're leaving in a couple of days for another location"  
  
"We just got back"  
  
"I know"  
  
I then layed down on the couch  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Well..." he started, "Me, Nick, and Aaron are going back to Bobby Mackey's"  
  
 _We're going to Bobby Mackey's...Wait he didn't say me_ I thought  
  
"And I'm not going because?..."  
  
"It's a dangerous place and I don't want anything happening to you"  
  
"Zak then why am I on this team if I don't get to go on this location?"  
  
"I just told you, I don't want anything happening to you, this is the only one you miss"  
  
"But I want to go"  
  
"No" he said sternly  
  
"Fine"  
  
I then put my feet on his lap and he started rubbing my swore and slightly swollen feet.  
  
"I think you need to stop wearing high-heels for a couple of days, you're feet are swollen"  
  
"I always where high-heels, so why are my feet swelling now?"  
  
Zak just shrugged  
  
then my phone started ringing. I picked it up 'Morgan' I sighed and answered it  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey sis, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, just tired and thank you guys for fixing up the house"  
"Not a problem...Oh I left you a little something for you"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, it's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom"  
  
I got up and went to the bathroom and opened my medicine cabinet  
  
"Why?" I asked disgusted when I took out a small box  
"There's been things floating on Twitter about you and Zak"  
"Ok?"  
"Yeah, some of the fan girls are saying that you're having his baby or something along those lines"  
"And what makes you think that I'm having his baby?"  
  
 _Ooo that came out wrong_ I thought  
  
"What I meant was we're not having one right now, our schedule is so hectic right now that there's no time for a baby"  
"I get it sis, well I've got to go the kids are fighting, I'll talk to you later"  
"Aright, bye Morgan"  
"Bye"  
we then hung up  
  
 _I wonder if I am, maybe that's why I'm so emotional_ I thought  
  
then there was a knock on the door and I put the little box back and opened the bathroom door  
  
"What's up?" I asked  
  
"Just wondering if you were ready for bed, it's a quarter till midnight"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be in there here in a sec"  
  
he then went off to my room. I looked at the cabinet again and then shut the light off and went to my room. I went to my dresser and got a t-shirt and some shorts and put them on and then crawled into bed. Zak got in next to me and pulled me close to him. I sighed contently and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of days have past and it was time for Zak to go back to Bobby Mackey's. I was currently at Zak's house helping him pack his things before he left  
  
"Candy, do you want to grab some lunch before I take off to the airport?" Zak asked coming out of his bathroom with his hair product bag  
  
"Sure, what time do you have to be at the airport anyway?" I asked putting one of his shirts in his suitcase  
  
"About 1:30"  
  
I looked at the clock and at read '11:45am'  
  
"Do you want me to take you to the airport or is Billy picking you up?"  
  
"You can take me if you want...What's wrong Candy?"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Noth-"  
  
"Tell me" he said sweetly while taking his shirt out of my hand and putting it down in his suitcase  
  
"Well, I'm gonna miss you. I'm not going to be able to see you for almost a week"  
  
"I know, but once I come back I'm all yours" he said hugging me "And guess what?"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked looking up at him  
  
"This is our last location and then we're done for the season...So we can start planning the wedding"  
  
"About time...I guess that means me and my sister have color schemes to pick out while you're gone" I said with a huge smile on my face  
  
he just kissed my forehead and chuckled. We finished the packing and now he was taking me to lunch, he was taking me to a burger joint that just opened up about a month ago. When we got there we got out and went inside. I looked around  
  
 _Who decorated this place?_ I thought  
  
When you entered you were greeted by the hostess podium and behind the podium was a couple of glass walls with hamburgers on the glass. Beyond that they had a bar in the middle of the place and it had a tropical fill to it. The bar had wood that made it look tropical and they had the grass that is made from the hula skirts going around the bar top. Then they had booths and tables. The booths had low hanging 'Hamburger' lights, they were red, yellow, and green. And the tables had regular lights above and lights that would project an outine of a hamburger on the table tops. And they had what I like to call 'Hamburger christmas lights' strung all the way around the building.  
  
I was so lost in trying to figure out how tropical theme went with a hamburger theme that I didn't realize I was now sitting in a booth.  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked looking at Zak  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"One they have two themes going, so it doesn't really make sense... And two whoever decorated this needs to go back to decorating school, It looks like a 5 year olds imagination"  
  
Zak just chuckled and looked at the menu and I did too. Our waiter came and took our orders and me and Zak talked alittle bit more about this place. And about 25 minutes later our food came out, I had a cheeseburger with some fries and Zak had a double cheeseburger with fries. While I was eating I looked at my hamburger and almost threw up  
  
"What's up?" Zak asked swallowing his chewed up fries  
  
"This is raw"  
  
And just about that time our waiter was doing his rounds and came to our table  
  
Good timing I thought  
  
"Is everything good?"  
  
"Actually no, my hamburger is raw" I said showing him a really pink/almost red hamburger  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, I'll take it back and tell them to cook it longer" he said taking my plate"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
he then left  
  
"You handled that better than I thought"  
  
"Hmm? Zak there's no reason to have an attitude or throw a fit...It gets you no where"  
  
"You're one to talk" he said smirking  
  
And before I could say anything the manager came to our table  
  
"I'm so sorry about that...We have a new cook back there and he was reading two orders at the same time and got it mixed up... Your cheeseburger will be taken off the receipt" the manager said looking at me  
  
"Thank you"  
  
then my food came back and I cut into it alittle bit  
  
"Much better, thank you"  
  
Not a problem the manager said and left. I then kicked Zak in the shin and he yelped in pain  
  
"And what do you mean 'you're the one to talk?'"  
  
"Just what I mean, you're doing it right now"  
  
I just ate my food. When we were done I took Zak to the airport to drop him off  
  
"Zak please be careful"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Zak I mean it, don't be coming home with anything broken"  
  
"I won't Candy"  
  
he then kissed me  
  
"I'll see you in a few days"  
  
"Alright"  
  
he then kissed me again and got out to get his bag. Once he got his bag he came over to the driver side  
  
"I'll call you later"  
  
"Ok, love you Zak" I said and kissed him  
  
"Love you too" he then took off into the airport and I pulled away from the enterance and went home.  
  
While I was driving home I called Morgan to come to my house so we could plan the wedding. I pulled onto my street and there she was in her car in front of my house  
  
 _A. She's a speed demon or B. She was already here waiting for me_ I thought as I pulled into my driveway.  
  
I got out and she got out and hugged me  
  
"How's my little sister?"  
  
"I'm going good"  
  
"That's good, well lets get planning" she said as we made it to the door  
  
We went inside and she went straight to the kitchen  
  
"How long were you waiting for me?"  
  
"I was running some errands and I was up up this way to drop my bills off when you called"  
  
we then sat down at the island  
  
"Did you take it?"  
  
"Take what?" I asked confused  
  
"The pregnancy test"  
  
"No because I know I'm not"  
  
"I bet you are, you've been an emotional roller coaster the past week"  
  
"Can we just pick the color schemes already?" I asked trying to change the subject  
  
"Ok, but before I leave you need to take it"  
  
"Fine"  
  
About 2 hours later we finally weeded through most of the colors. We were now down to black, white, midnight blue, maroon, and voilet  
  
"All these colors would be gorgeous on you" Morgan said  
  
"I know, Why does it have to be so hard to pick out colors?" I asked running my hand through my hair  
  
We've got the colors almost done but we still need to do the invintations, flowers, food, wedding decorations, where we're having the wedding, how many people are going to show up I thought  
  
My head started to hurt so I put it on the island  
  
"Headache?" Morgan asked  
  
And I could tell she enjoyed it  
  
"You have no idea...Why does wedding planning have to be so hard?"  
  
"Well, lets take a break from the colors...What flowers do you want?"  
  
I lifted my head up and looked at her  
  
"I want my flowers to go with the color scheme...So until we finish that we can't pick the flowers"  
  
"Anal much?"  
  
"I'm not, I just want it to be perfect"  
  
"Ok... How many people?"  
  
"Lets see, There's you and your clan, mom, my close friends, Zak's mom and step dad, his close friends. That means Aaron, Billy, and Nick and his wife...I don't know if there going to bring there daughter"  
  
"So will say about 20-40"  
  
I just nodded and she wrote it down in the notebook that we were using. Then her phone started ringing and she answered it. A few minutes went by and she finally hung up  
  
"Thomas's truck broke down and he got it towed and now I have to go pick him up"  
  
"That sucks, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"They said that his transmission went out"  
  
"That's gonna cost"  
  
she nodded and got up and I started towards the living room to let her out  
  
"Candice?" Morgan said in a kind of singing voice  
  
I stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked at her  
  
"Remember before I left you had to go take the test"  
  
I groaned and I was about to say something but she beat me to it  
  
"Bathroom now" she said pointing in the direction of my bathroom  
  
She followed me to the bathroom and she stood outside of the bathroom door while I took the test. And when I was done I put it on the counter top and opened the door back up  
  
"Morgan I'm telling you I'm not having a baby" I said glaring at her  
  
We then heard a little bep indicating it was time to look at it. I turned around and picked it up  
  
"What is it?" Morgan asked as she came up behind me to see the result  
  
And we saw...


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my God" I said not believing what I saw and put it back on the counter  
  
"What?" Morgan asked and saw what I was seeing, a little pink plus sign  
  
"I told you, you were"  
  
"Morgan, what am I going to do?" I asked turning to look at her  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked and led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch  
  
"I don't think me and Zak are really ready for a baby"  
  
"You and Zak are ready, I can tell...And besides, everyone says that and when the baby comes they change their minds"  
  
"You've been watching to much of the Discovery Health channel" I said chuckling  
  
"Whatever...So when you gonna tell him?"  
  
 _I really don't want to tell him until I'm sure_ I thought  
  
"Hello?" Morgan said waving a hand infront of my face  
  
"Uh...when he gets back?" I stated even though it sounded like a question  
  
"Pinky promise?"  
  
"What are we 4?"  
  
"Candice" she said warningly  
  
"Fine" I then grabbed her pinky with my pinky "I promise"  
  
"Good, well I need to get going"  
  
"Alright, love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
She then left and as soon as she pulled out of the driveway I ploppled down on the couch while letting out a loud frustrated sigh  
  
 _How am I going to tell him?_ I thought  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
A couple of more days passed, and they were **long**. The guys finally came back but something was different with Zak, he seemed distant. I just marked it off as it was a long investigation and due to jet lag, so I left him alone for a few days. He hasn't really called me or came over to my house, so today I'm going to go to his house because it's starting to worry me alittle bit. When I arrived at his house I let myself in with the key that he'd given me and Gracie greeted me at the door  
  
"Hey Gracie" I said and patted her head  
  
I walked into the house further and I saw Zak laying on the couch with his left arm over his eyes. I sat on the coffee table  
  
"Zak, are you ok?" I asked gently  
  
"Yeah" He sighed  
  
 _Liar_ I thought  
  
"What's up?"  
  
he sat up and looked at me and I could tell he hadn't slept for a few days  
  
"I just have a lot of things on my mind right now"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you for a few days and it started to wory me...And besides do I need a reason to see my future husband?" I asked trying to lighten the mood  
  
"I guess not"  
  
Now I was getting slightly aggitated at his mood that he was in  
  
"Was the investigation that bad?" I asked with a hint of annoyance  
  
"No-"  
  
"Alright then, why are you being so distant?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to detox from the investigation"  
  
"There, that's all you had to say"  
  
"Candy, I think you should stay out of my house for a few days"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think something followed me home again"  
  
"Things always follow you home"  
  
"I know, but this is diff-"  
  
then we heard Gracie growling. We looked over at her, her ears were all the way back, her hair where her spine is was sticking up, she was showing her teeth, and she was in an attack position while making her way slowly to the hallway  
  
"Zak what's going on?"  
  
"Like I said something followed me home and you being here could put you in danger"  
  
"Why don't you come stay at my house for alittle bit and get some rest"  
  
"It might follow me to your house...Candy _**please**_ ****go" he begged  
  
I sighed and got up  
  
"Will I at least see you at the office tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there"  
  
I leaned foward and kissed his forehead and then left. After I got back home I just started crying  
  
 _Why do I feel like my heart just got ripped out? I know he's trying to protect me, but that doesn't mean to be so distant_ I thought  
  
I soon cried myself to sleep on the couch.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I was at the office with Aaron and Nick spinning in one of the chairs waiting for Zak  
  
"You ok Candy?" Aaron asked  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because you only spin in the chair when you have something on your mind"  
  
I sighed "I'm fine Nick"  
  
Just then Zak came through the door  
  
"Hey sweetie" he said coming over to me and kissed my cheek  
  
 _He seems like he's back to normal_ I thought  
  
"Alright..." he said rubbing his hands together "Let's get started"  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've got something I have to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
 _Just say it_ I thought  
  
then Billy came in  
  
"Well, we're having a baby" then the guys had alittle concern on their faces  
  
"You and Billy? Candy I thought you loved Zak" Aaron said shocked  
  
"What?" I asked squinting and shaking my head as if he'd just spoken a foriegn language  
  
"I'm not having a baby with her, no offense Candy, I'm married and I'm happy with my marriage"  
  
"None taken" I said smiling at him and he had slight concern written on his face too, and then I looked back at Aaron "Let me try this again..Zak, we're having a baby"  
  
"You sure?" Zak asked  
  
"Yeah, I took a test about a week ago, I've been wanting to tell you but you've been distant"  
  
"Congradulations" Billy, Aaron, and Nick said  
  
"Are you mad or happy?" I asked looking at Zak  
  
 _I knew this wasn't a good idea_ I thought  
  
he then came to me and hugged me tightly  
  
"I'm happy" he said and kissed the top of my head, but I could sense some sadness in his voice  
  
"So about that evidence?" Aaron said  
  
we all chuckled and started going through the evidence. About 2 hours into going through the evidence I saw out of the corner of my eye whisper something to Billy and handed him the EVP recorder and Billy let out a quiet sigh and put it in a drawer  
  
 _What's on that?_ I thought  
  
"What ya got there Billy?" I asked getting up and going to him  
  
"I've got a couple of orbs showing up on the screen"  
  
"I don't mean video, I mean with that recorder that you just put in the drawer...What are you guys trying to hide?"  
  
"I told you she'd see" Billy mumbled to Zak  
  
"Candy, it's nothing" Zak said  
  
"Then let me hear it"  
  
"Candy" Zak said warningly  
  
"Zak, what's on that recorder that you're trying to hide" I said with the same amount of warning  
  
"Pul it back out" Zak said sighing in defeat  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"She's not going to let it go until she hears it"  
  
Billy got it back out and handed it to Zak. Zak plugged it into the laptop  
  
"Now Candy don't get alarmed when you hear this, we have to do some more analyzing with this one...ok?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
he then played it and the guys watched my reaction. I heard it and my eyes grew big and I could barely breath  
  
"Cou-Could you play that again?" I stammered but I wanted to make sure I heard it right  
  
he played it again and I heard 'Baby's gonna die' in a low demonic growly voice  
  
 _Is that why he doesn't want me at his house_ I thought  
  
"Now like I said, we still need to do some more analysis with that...it might not even mean our baby"  
  
I sat down on one of the leather couches and Zak came to me  
  
"Is that the reason why you wanted me to stay out of this investigation and to leave your house that day?" I asked looking up at him  
  
"Yeah, I'm only trying to protect you" he said taking my shaky hands, which I didn't realize they were shaking until now  
  
"Everything's going to be fine Candy" Nick said with a reassuring smile  
  
"I think I need to go home" I said getting up  
  
"Be careful and I'll see you in a few hours" Zak said standing up and kissing me  
  
I left the office still in a daze. How I made it home, I have no idea. When I walked in I collapsed on the couch.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I opened my eyes and saw Zak infront of me  
  
 _I must have fallen asleep_ I thought  
  
"I brought some Chinese food if you're hungry"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You ok?" he asked handing me a beef and brocolli with rice  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine...It's been a long day" I said taking a bite  
  
when we finished I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and Zak went into my room and layed on my bed. When I got done I crawled into bed with him and got as close to him as possible. He wrapped his right arm around me protectively and we fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I told Zak that I was pregnant a few weeks ago and he's been doing **_everything_** __. Everytime that I want to help or if it's a really easy task he tells me to go sit down...I can't even put a can of corn up without him taking it from me and putting it up... I know he wants to help out but it's starting to get annoying. I was heading to his house today because he called me and asked me to come over and help with something.  
  
 _I finally get to do something_ I thought happily  
  
I pulled into his driveway and got out. I knocked on his door a couple of times and then let myself in. When I closed the door I was greeted by Gracie  
  
"Hey Gracie...Where's you're daddy?" I asked while rubbing her head  
  
She then led me to the kitchen  
  
"There you are...I've been waiting" Zak said coming to me  
  
I looked at his kitchen island and there were a ton of big books  
  
"Zak-"  
  
he then kissed me lovingly and I of course kissed back and then broke the kiss  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him with a slight laugh and then looked over to the island  
  
he sighed frustratedly and led me to the island  
  
"You're more of a decorator than I am. We need to find something for the baby's room"  
  
"Zak, honey...One we don't know the gender yet, it's to soon...Two we've got about 7 1/2 months to look for decorations...And three **_you_** __need to relax" I said rubbing his shoulders  
  
"You're right...Sorry" he then looked down at my stomach, "You're starting to show alittle" he said with a smile and put his left hand over my stomach  
  
I put my hands on my stomach  
  
"I have? Guess I haven't noticed it that much"  
  
"You know what-"  
  
Gracie then started barking at the sliding glass door  
  
"Want out Grace?" Zak asked  
  
She wagged her tail faster. He then let her out and then came back to me  
  
"Like I was saying... Maybe we could go for lunch?"  
  
"I have to look at my busy schedule" I said smiling  
  
"Or..."  
  
he then kissed me  
  
"I think I can squeeze you in"  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back" he then headed for the stairs to get a shirt on.  
  
I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch because my back was hurting alittle. A few minutes later I heard Gracie scratching on the door so I got up to let her in. When she was in we walked into the living room and her ears went back alittle and she started showing her teeth  
  
"What's wrong Gracie?"  
  
Then it felt like someone was stabbing me and twisting a really big blade into my stomach. My breath hitched in my throat because of the pain and Gracie started barking visiously. I grabbed my stomach and doubled over and when I done that I felt something warm. I felt where the warm liquid was and when I raised my hand I saw blood  
  
"ZAK! ZAK HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs  
  
 _Please tell me this is a dream_ I thought as I started to cry  
  
Zak was down the stairs and at my side in 2 seconds  
  
"Candy what happend?"  
  
"The baby...Ambulance" I said through sobs  
  
Zak's complexion turned extremely white and he picked up the phone and dialed 911. I started feeling light-headed, Zak had a hold of me so I wouldn't fall. The ambulance finally came and I was soon in the back of it. Zak was following close behind the ambulance to the hospital. I colsed my eyes and tried to relax  
  
"If we don't get this bleeding to stop she's not going to make it" one of the paramedics said  
  
"I know, that's what I'm trying to do" the other one said but he sounded distant  
  
"We've got to work faster and stabalize her...Or we're going to lose her"  
  
And that's the last thing I remember hearing.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
When I came around I found myself on a hospital bed in a white room.  
  
 _The baby!_ I thought  
  
I touched my belly and that bump that I was starting to get used to was gone. Tears immediantly fell from my eyes  
  
"Candy it's going to be ok...I'm right here" he said with his voice cracking alittle  
  
Zak then pulled me into a tight hug and I felt that his cheek was wet, he'd been crying too. I sobbed and shook uncontrolably.  
  
"It's all my fault for losing our baby...If I would be more careful and not drag anything home with me this would've never happend" he mumbled into my neck  
  
"Zak don't ever think that..."I said lowly  
  
Then the doctor came in and we slowly broke apart  
  
"Ms. Wilson I'm so sorry that you had a miscarriage... And you're also lucky to be alive, the paramedics had to recesitate you 3 times"  
  
 _I almost died_ I thought  
  
"They finally got you stabalized and we finally got the bleeding to stop-"  
  
"Why did I-" I didn't even want to finish the sentence  
  
"It seems that you have Polycystic Ovary Syndrome or PCOS for short... It affects about 1 in every 10 women...The imbalance of hormones causes excess male hormone levels...Have you had abnormal cycles?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well that's good...But having PCOS it's hard for the female to get pregnant...And if she does get pregnant she has to be closely monitored or a miscarriage will happen"  
  
"So you're saying that it's best for her not to get pregnant?" Zak asked  
  
The doctor stucked in a breath  
  
"It's recommended...But that doesn't mean that she can't get pregnant again...It just means that she has to be closely monitored when she becomes pregnant again...Are ther any other questions?"  
  
"When do I get out of here?"  
  
"You'll be released tomorrow...You have to stay for observation"  
  
he then left.  
  
"Candy, it's going to be ok" Zak said hugging me again  
  
"Oh and one more thing...Where did the scratches come from?" the doctor asked peaking his head into the door way  
  
Me and Zak looked at him confused  
  
"The scratches near your stomach?"  
  
I lifted the gown alittle bit and me and Zak saw 3 scratches, they weren't deep but they were noticable  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Ok" he then left  
  
"Zak do you think..."  
  
"That a demon actually done this? I don't really know...It could be possible"  
  
I sighed and layed back down  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"You need to go home and get some rest Zak...I'll be fine I promise"  
  
He smiled sadly and kissed me  
  
"I'll see you first thing in the morning"  
  
"Alright"  
  
he then left and I felt an empty space in my heart and cried myself to sleep.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
I was finally released from the hospital and Zak was driving me home. The nurse and doctor said that I would exprience depression and it was kicking in fast.  
  
"Do you want to stop at McDonalds or something?" Zak asked  
  
I just shook my head and started reading the pamplets that the hospital gave me. We arrived at my house and Zak helped me out of the car and into the house. Once I was in the house I fell on the couch and Zak sat down next to me and rubbed my feet. I finally relaxed alittle and started dozing off when my cell started ringing. Zak answered it  
  
"Hello?...No, she's finally relaxing...Alright bye Morgan" he then hung up and started rubbing my feet again  
  
I then fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later I woke up to the smell of something cooking  
  
"Glad you're up Candy...I made some chicken noodle soup" Zak said putting one of the bowls on the coffee table for me  
  
"Thanks but I'm not hungry" I mumbled  
  
"Sweetie you have to eat something...You can't starve yourself"  
  
I sighed and grabbed the bowl since I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. All he was trying to do was make me feel better and I thank him for that. After we were done eating I layed back down on the couch and covered myself up with a blanket  
  
"C'mon Candy, let's go to bed"  
  
"I'm fine right here"  
  
"You're going to be sore in the morning...Let's go lay down in your bed"  
  
I slowly got up and followed Zak to my I entered the room I collapsed on the bed and Zak wasn't far behind. He covered us upand pulled me as close as he could and I snuggled into his chest and cried again. He rubbed my back soothingly  
  
"It's going to be ok Candy...I promise" he whispered into my hair and kissed it  
  
After 15 minutes of crying I finally fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It's been about a couple of weeks since I had to go to the hospital and my depression's gotten worse. The guys came over practically everyday to cheer me up, and I thank them for that but it wasn't working. I haven't eaten right or cleaned myself up, I've been laying in bed crying and not being able to sleep, I was a wreck. And today Zak was coming over to take me somewhere and I haven't even thought about getting up.  
  
"Candy?" I heard my name being called from the living room  
  
 _That can't be Zak already, he said 2_ I thought  
  
I looked at the clock and it read 2:00pm  
  
 _Guess it's already 2_ I thought  
  
"Candy how come you're not ready yet?"  
  
I looked over to my door and there stood Zak  
  
"I don't feel like going anywhere" I mumbled and put my face in the pillow  
  
Zak came over to me, sat down next to me and said  
  
"Candy, honey, you don't really have an option at this point. I have re-enforcement's on stand-by"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Candy please don't make me use force"  
  
"Where are you taking me a freaking rehab center?...I get it, you want to get rid of me just like I had  
to get rid of-"  
  
"CANDY! Stop..." he said and pulled me into a tight hug  
  
I started sobbing into Zak's chest. I also heard alot of footsteps coming to my room  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine Billy"  
  
I looked up and saw Nick, Aaron, and Billy. They has sad smiles on their face  
  
"If you're not getting rid of me then where are you taking me?"  
  
"To a doctor so he can help you...We hate seeing you lie this Candy, especially me" Zak said wiping a  
tear from my cheek  
  
I got up slowly  
  
"We'll be downstairs" Zak said getting up  
  
They left to give me some privacy to get changed. I brushed by extremely knotted up hair and then  
put on some gray sweatpants, a long black t-shirt, and some black flip-flops. I then headed to my  
living room  
  
"There's our fabulous Candy!" Aaron said  
  
"You look good Candy..." Billy said  
  
"Even if it's a t-shirt and sweatpants" Nick said  
  
I tried smiling but I couldn't do it  
  
"Thanks guys" I mumbled  
  
"Ready Candy?" Zak asked  
  
"Not really"  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
Me and Zak arrived at the doctors office like in 15 minutes. I just sat there and stared at the floor and Zak was rubbing my back soothingly. The door opened  
  
"Ms. Wilson?"  
  
Zak got up and took my hand to help me up. We were led to an examination room  
  
"The doctor will be with you shortly"  
  
"Thank you" Zak said  
  
I sat on the exam table and Zak took a seat on the doctors stool.  
  
"So Ms. Wilson..." he started in a 'doctor' voice  
  
I just looked at him with no emotion  
  
"You don't have to say it Candy... I know I would suck as a doctor"  
  
"You never know until you try"  
  
we looked over at where that voice came from and saw a female doctor standing at the door with a smile.  
  
"My names Dr. Saunders and you must be..." she looked at her folder, "Candice Wilson?"  
  
I just nodded. She then closed the door and Zak got off the stool and sat in a chair next to me  
  
"So tell me Candice, what brings you in here today?" She asked sitting on the stool  
  
I looked over at Zak  
  
"Candy, honey...You've got to tell her I'm not your body..." Zak said looking at me and then to Dr.  
Saunders, "This is the first actual time she's been out of bed for the past couple of weeks"  
  
Dr. Saunders wrote that down in the folder and looked at some papers and her expression saddened  
  
"I see..." she then looked back up and towards me, "Candice can you tell me what your feeling?"  
  
I finally opened my mouth to speak  
  
"I just want to stay in bed and forget about the world...I don't want to do anything, that includes  
eating...And I feel like I'm not even here, I feel like I'm a zombie or something"  
  
Dr. Saunders nodded and wrote something down in the file and started writing on the prescription  
pad  
  
"It sounds like you're headed towards a major depression mode, which I understand..." she then  
ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to me, "I'm going to prescribe you to an anti-depressant  
called Cymbalta...So you should bounce back to your normal self in a couple of days...Do you two  
have any questions?"  
  
I shook my head and Zak said  
  
"I think we're good"  
  
"Alright, and if you need me for anything else just contact me"  
  
"Thank you Dr. Saunders" Zak said politely  
  
She smiled and left the room.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
We finally got back to my place after we went to the pharmacy and picked up the Cymbalta. Zak was reading the instructions  
  
"You're suppose to take only one in a 24 hour period"  
  
He then handed me the bottle and I opened it while he got me a glass of water. I took the pill and  
layed on the couch  
  
"Zak?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked rubbing my feet  
  
"Thank you for helping me out"  
  
"Candy, I'd do anything for you...You don't need to thank me"  
  
I started dosing off and I felt Zak put a blanket on me and kiss my forehead. After that I don't know what happened.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It's been about a week since the doctor visit and I felt like my old self again. And there's only a week left the wedding, I was so excited.  
  
"Are you excited for your wedding or are you nervous?" Morgan asked as she handed me a cup of  
coffee and sat down next to me  
  
"I'm excited but I'm alittle nervous"  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about sis, Zak loves you...He wouldn't leave you hanging"  
  
"Yeah, you're right"  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I was going to out out with the guys"  
  
"You still need to have your bacholorette party"  
  
"We can have that a couple of days before the wedding...me and Zak discussed that"  
  
"Oh, I'll start planning right now"  
  
"Morgan don't make it big...it's going to be a little party...Let me say it again incase you missed it  
 **little** "  
  
"Alright, I've got it"  
  
I looked at my phone '7:46pm'  
  
"I've got to get going so I can be ready when Zak picks me up"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later" She said kissing my cheek  
  
I then left her house and went home. When I got home I got ready and once 8 O'clock hit Zak was at  
my door  
  
"Ready?" he asked as soon as I opened the door  
  
"Yep"  
  
We piled into his car and headed off to some club.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
About 45 minutes later we arrived at the strip and finally found a parking spot.  
  
"It's packed tonight, more that it usually is" I said holding Zak's hand  
  
"I know...probably a whole bunch of tourists and birthdays"  
  
We sat on the bench outside of the club waiting for Aaron and Nick  
  
"You did tell them the time and place right?"  
  
"Yeah, they should be here soon"  
  
We waited for 15 minutes and they finally showed up.  
  
"Hey guys" Nick said  
  
"Hey Nick...Hey Aaron" I said hugging them  
  
"Ready to party? It'll be your last one as a non-married couple" Aaron said  
  
"I'm ready" I said  
  
We all entered the building and we saw Billy Djing  
  
"I didn't know he was doing this tonight" I said loudly  
  
"We did" Zak said  
  
"That means the whole crews here huh?"  
  
"Exactly" Nick and Aaron said  
  
We found a booth and Zak got our drinks and passed them out. The music died down and Billy picked  
up the microphone  
  
"Everybody having a good time?"  
  
The crowd went nuts  
  
"I would like to inform you all that my buddies Zak and Candy, which are right over there, they are  
getting married next week...So let's give them some applause"  
  
The crowd went nuts again with hollers, whistles, and claps. Billy started playing the music loud  
again. Me and Zak got up and danced to a few songs, then me and Nick, and last but not least me  
and Aaron. When me and Aaron were done dancing we sat down at the booth.  
  
"You look like your wore out Candy" Zak said  
  
"I am and I'm thirsty"  
  
"I'll go get you something" he said and went to the bar  
  
"I take it your having fun?" Nick asked  
  
"Fun? I'm having a blast...I don't remember the last time that I've had so much fun"  
  
"I bet I know" Aaron said smirking  
  
"Aaron, that's not what I mean" I said smacking him playfully  
  
he just laughed. About 5 minutes past and Zak still didn't come back so I got up  
  
"Where ya goin' Candy?" Nick asked  
  
"To find Zak, he should've been back by now"  
  
I walked over to the bar and saw a line. I scanned through the line but didn't see him so I went to the  
other side of the bar and there was a shorter line and my breath caught in my throat  
  
 _Is he really..._ I thought  
  
There he was lip locked with his ex, Christine, and he had a few drinks in his hand. My eyes started  
to water from hurt and rage. The music died down again and I yelled  
  
"ZAK WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
That's when the whole place went completely silent. They broke apart and Christine smirked at me  
and Zak started towards me but I backed away and went outside. A few seconds later Zak was next  
to me outside  
  
"Candy, It's not what it looked like"  
  
"Really? Could've fooled me"  
  
"Will you let me explain?"  
  
"Explain what? That you got caught by your fiance with your ex?"  
  
"Candy it's not like that" he said, he was starting to get irritated  
  
"You know for someone that says that there in love with me, you're sure not showing it now"  
  
"CANDY! WILL YOU LET ME FU**ING TALK FOR A SECOND?"  
  
"Why would I want to here your excuses?"  
  
he then lost it  
  
"You know what Candy, think what you want to think, maybe I wouldn't be drinking so much if you  
wouldn't have miscarried, it's your fault!"  
  
It felt like someone just stabbed me in my heart and was twisting the blade  
  
"ZAK!" Nick and Aaron yelled angrily  
  
"Why are you talking to her that way? It's NOT her fault" Nick asked crossing his arms and glaring at  
Zak  
  
"You think it's my fault?" I said with a shaky voice and my eyes burning  
  
"Candy I-"  
  
"No Zak..." I then went to him  
  
"Candy -"  
  
"I don't want to hear it..." I grabbed the ring off my finger and shoved it in Zak's chest, "It's obvious  
that you don't love me and you still love Christine, so give her that and you two can live happily ever  
after"  
  
"But Candy-"  
  
"It's Candice to you, you've lost that right"  
  
A cab pulled up  
  
"Bye Aaron and Nick, I'll see you guys later" I got into the cab, told him the directions to my house  
and we took off.  
  
When I got home I took the spare key from the flower pot, locked all windows and doors,  
disconnected the house phone, and shut off my cell phone. I knew that Zak would be here at any  
moment and I didn't want to see or him him. I went upstairs, kicked off my shoes and fell on the bed.  
As soon as I hit the bed headlights shined in my window and pretty soon I heard a knock on the front  
door  
  
 _Keep knocking, I'm not answering_ I thought  
  
"Candy please open the door" I heard him say desperately  
  
That made my heartache but I stayed put. After 15 minutes of him begging he finally left and I cried  
uncontrollably until I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Candy, how's Arizona?"  
"It's fine Nick, it's more quiet and peaceful than Vegas" I said with a smile  
"Are you still going to work with us when the new season starts?"  
  
I sighed  
  
 _I don't really have a choice_ I thought  
  
"Well Nick I did sign a 3 year contract with Travel Channel, so you'll still see me" I said laughing alittle  
"Alright just making sure"  
"Nick...You, Aaron or Billy didn't give Zak my new number did you?"  
"No you said not to, we're keeping our word...He doesn't even know where you live"  
"Good...Thank you Nick"  
"What are friends for?" he said with a chuckle  
  
I heard Veronique in the background  
  
"Be right there..." Nick said in a distance, "Looks like it's time for me to eat...Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine.. Now you go eat"  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
I laughed and hung up.  
  
Yes, I moved to Arizona. I know it might have been an irrational decision but I needed to get away from Zak, even if it's about a 2 1/2 hour drive back to Vegas. I remember telling Morgan and Thomas that I was moving to Arizona...  
  
 **2 MONTHS AGO**  
  
When I woke up the next morning from the night that Zak said it was my fault that we lost the baby I went to my sisters house  
  
"Candice, are you ok?" she asked ushering me in right away  
  
"Not really" I mumbled sitting on the beige microfiber couch  
  
"What happened?" she asked sitting next to me  
  
"Zak..." I couldn't finish my sentence and I started crying on her shoulder  
  
"Sis, calm down what happened?"  
  
"He-He said it was my fault that I miscarried"  
  
"He didn't" she said not believing me  
  
I nodded my head  
  
"Why in the world would he say that?" she asked  
  
I shrugged and started crying again. She rubbed my back  
  
"Honey have you seen my-...What's wrong with Candy?" Thomas asked  
  
I felt my sister shake her head. Thomas came to me  
  
"Candy, what's going on?"  
  
"Thomas...Let it be" Morgan said annoyed  
  
"I'm moving to Arizona" I said looking at them when I finally stopped crying  
  
"What?! But Candice isn't that alittle far?"  
  
"I'm only moving 2 1/2 hours away from Vegas"  
  
"Why?" Thomas asked  
  
Morgan glared at him  
  
"To get away from Zak"  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Thomas said with a pissed off look  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes he did...Not physically but verbally...Are you sure you want to move to Arizona?" Morgan asked  
  
"Yeah, and I'm getting my number changed so don't tell him when you run into him ok?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"And Thomas just leave it be please" I said pleadingly  
  
I sighed irritatedly, "Fine, I'll let it be until you give me the word...Where are you moving at in Arizona?"  
  
"Mesa"  
  
"Do you want us to help?" my sister asked  
  
"I'd love that"  
  
 **PRESENT**  
  
That's when I told my sister and brother-in-law about the incident and moving here to Arizona. Now when I told Nick and Aaron that I was leaving there were tears shed on both sides...  
  
 **24 HRS. UNTIL ARIZONA MOVE**  
  
I went to the office alittle early to avoid Zak and tell Nick, Aaron, and Billy about me moving.  
  
 _This is going to be hard_ I thought sadly  
  
"Well looky here, if it isn't Ms. Candy" Billy said from 'his' rolling chair.  
  
I still remember that we argued over who's chair it was, I finally gave up though. I smiled at that memory  
  
 _There's alot of memories here_ I thought  
  
"Hi Billy" I said smiling  
  
"What's up Candy? You've got that look on your face" Nick said  
  
"Nick does have a point...You've got that look and you're kind of here early" Aaron said then took a drink of his Starbuck's  
  
I sat down on the black leather couch with a sigh  
  
"Don't hate me when I tell you this but... I'm moving out of Vegas"  
  
"What? Why?" Aaron asked  
  
Nick elbowed him  
  
"C'mon man you should already know"  
  
"Can't you like move to a different house here in Vegas or something?" Aaron asked  
  
 _Oh Aaron_ I thought even more sad  
  
"Aaron, I think it's best for me to move somewhere else"  
  
"What about us?" he asked  
  
"We'll all still be friends...Besides I think it's also time for me to get some new scenery around me too" I said trying to lighten the mood  
  
"Where are you moving to?" Nick asked  
  
"Arizona...Mesa, Arizona to be exact"  
  
"Another state?"  
  
"It's only 2 1/2 hours away Aaron" I said  
  
"I think it'll be good for you...Get you away from all the tourists, gambling, and our testosterone" Billy said jokingly  
  
"I know, you guys drive me nuts with you're arguments that doesn't mean anything...I mean who cares if blue is better than green or visa versa" I said jokingly too  
  
"When are you leaving?" Nick asked  
  
"Tomorrow...And before I forget I got my number changed, so don't give him my number got it?" I said glaring at them  
  
"We've got it Candy" Nick said  
  
"Alright, I got to get home and get things organized for tomorrow" I said hugging them  
  
"I'm going to miss you Candy" Aaron said hugging me  
  
And I felt something wet hit my shoulder  
  
 _Aaron please don't_ I thought  
  
"You can come see me anytime...All 3 of you" I said with my voice cracking and my vision started to get blurry  
  
"Bye guys"  
  
"Bye Candy" They said and I left the room.  
  
On my way down the hallway I saw Zak getting off the elevator  
  
 _Great_ I thought sarcastically  
  
"Candy-"  
  
I walked right past him without saying a word  
  
"I tried calling you but your phone was shut off"  
  
Again I ignored him  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said, I was angry and out of line...Will you please talk to me?" he pleaded  
  
I got on the elevator, pressed the ground button, and started at the elevator wall. The door finally separated me and Zak and that's when I broke down.  
  
 **PRESENT**  
  
I walked to my computer and checked my e-mail to see if I got the filming schedule for our next season  
  
 _Still nothing_ I thought  
  
I noticed I had 10 unread e-mails from Zak  
  
 _Should I read them?_ I thought  
  
I sat there for a good 5 minutes thinking when I finally decided to open one that was about 2 months ago  
  
'Candy, I'm so sorry for what I said and done that night I was drunk and being stupid. I know I said I'd never hurt you, but I did and I feel horrible about it, it's eating me alive. When you saw Christine and me kissing...You have to believe me when I saw I didn't kiss her, she kissed me but I was to stupid to push her away. And when I said that to you when you stormed out of the club I didn't mean anything by it, again I was drunk and being stupid. I know it's not your fault that, that happened. I love you and always will, so don't ever forget that  
  
Love, Zak'  
  
I didn't know weither to cry or laugh. I wanted to cry because I know he still loves me but he hurt me bad. And I wanted to laugh because I've gotten that apology one to many times, so what makes this one different?  
  
I shook my head and deleted all the messages from Zak. I was about to log out when Travel Channel decided to e-mail me  
  
 _About time guys_ I thought  
  
I opened it  
  
"Let's see... 2 England Lockdowns and 6-10 U.S ones..." I said aloud  
  
 _Let the lockdown and drama begin_ I thought.


End file.
